


Bless The Gods

by IProbablyShouldnt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball rings, Belly Piercings, Body Worship, Boypussy, Breathplay, Breeding Bench, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Tony, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ear Piercings, Emotional Monogamy, Emotions, Erotic Electrostimulation, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fisting, Gen, Gentle Sex, Hooker AU, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Human Furniture, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, It's hard to explain, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Not really but could be percieved as such, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sex Work, Sexual Polyamory, Sharing, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Soft!Dom, Sounding, Spanking, Tit Torture, Unconscious Sex, Voyeurism, coming dry, i feel like that needs its own tag, i need someone to draw tony in this outfit, ish, maybe? probably, possessive kink, prostitute!Tony, sex as payment, there's a french maid outfit in this one, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IProbablyShouldnt/pseuds/IProbablyShouldnt
Summary: Tony had never claimed to be anything but an unrepentant slut.He and the team take it to a new level
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Loki/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Everyone, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 41
Kudos: 654





	1. Tony/Thor (somnophilia, multiple orgasms, coming untouched, cum play)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686842) by [arianapeterson19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19). 



> Pretty self-explanatory - I like the idea of everyone on the team having sex with a very willing Tony in as many creative, filthy ways as possible. I won't say it in most of the chapters, but everything is very consensual, relatively safe, and probably not that sane, but whatever. It's fiction, right?

Tony loved being the Tower whore. He had been casually sleeping with several of his teammates before, but when Thor came back from Asgard he had granted Tony no refractory period and everyone had been enjoying Tony’s body. Tony for his part had never been happier, being used in whatever way someone could come up with, and some days he could barely even make it out of his fuzzy, happy headspace to get some work done.

Today was one of those days. He would always fall asleep wherever he had last been fucked, and he was used to waking up in different places in the Tower. Today he had woken up in Thor’s bed, the god already pistoning deep inside of his ass as Tony screamed through his orgasm. When Thor had finished, he had stuffed a huge plug in Tony’s hole and flipped him over to his back, forcing his huge cock down Tony’s throat as the smaller man’s eyes rolled back in his head. Tony loved sucking cock almost as much as he loved getting fucked, and he also loved it when he was forced. 

Thor rode his face roughly, choking Tony on his member until the slut had shaken through another orgasm and Thor had shot down his throat. “So good, slut,” Thor moaned, “So good to take my cock however I want you too.” Thor rolled Tony back onto his stomach and dragged his hips up, playing with the plug in Tony’s ass as he panted and whined. “You love this, don’t you? Love being used like a toy, nothing but a place for me to put my fat cock,” Thor mocked as he began spanking Tony. He smiled to himself as Tony sobbed and shoved his hips up to ask for more.

Thor kept spanking Tony’s ass until his cheeks were flaming, and then he pried Tony’s ass open and started spanking his hole. At the first strong smack, Tony shrieked and came again, spurting all over his belly and the bed. Laughing, Thor slapped him a few more times before pulling the plug out and shoving his cock in, fucking Tony wide open. He could feel his cum still thick and warm inside of the smaller man.

“Sweet little slut, so good at holding my cum for me,” he crooned as Tony cried and shook from overstimulation. “Just where you belong, pinned open and forced to take a nice thick cock. You were made for this, to take me and let me spill inside of you.” Thor sped up, feeling his climax approach. He reached around and started tugging on Tony’s balls and stroking his cock, bringing the man up to full hardness once more. “Come on, little whore, I need you to clench up around my dick. You’ve been taking so many cocks up your ass that you’ve gotten loose. I can barely feel you around me right now.”

Tony sobbed and came for the fourth time, gasping out, “Yes, please, love your cock, make me take it, force your cum inside of me- ” Thor finished with a roar, painting Tony’s channel white before pulling off and letting the last few spurts hit Tony’s still-raw ass. He grabbed the discarded plug and slipped it back into Tony, roughly rubbing his cum into the red cheeks as Tony shook and cried quietly into the bed. He gave the man a final light spank before climbing off the bed.

“That was excellent, slut. Steven and Bucky will be coming back from their run soo, and you know how randy they are in the mornings, so if you want a shower, you should take one now. Leave the plug in, though,” he chuckled as he left Tony twitching on the bed.


	2. Tony/Bucky (object insertion, fisting, overstimulation, figging)

One thing about Tony was that he really, really loved to be penetrated - whether it be his mouth or his ass, he didn’t care. Before the team starting using him, he would sometimes go down to an old gay bar in the neighborhood and rent out one of the backrooms. He would pull a bartender aside and explain that he wanted to rent himself out, and the bartender would act as a manager of sorts, taking money from willing patrons that wanted to fuck a willing hole or mouth. He loved the feeling of a cock filling him up at both ends, being shoved back and forth between two huge dicks while others would pluck his nipples or play with his balls. He especially enjoyed when several men would cum inside him one after the other, so that by the end of the evening he would have a flood of cum trickling from his hole and down his thighs. Sometimes he would cum just from the feeling of a stranger’s spend trickling over his cock and balls.

The team had been thrilled by this discovery, of course. Most of the team members had cocks, and most of them were also enhanced so they were always horny and could come several times in a row. Clint and Nat weren’t, but Nat liked to dom Tony by fisting him so he was happy either way.

Last night had been a team movie night. Just before, Bucky had been entertaining himself by playing with Tony’s hole. He had blindfolded Tony and propped him on all fours on Tony’s bed, and then would pick something from his room and use it to fuck Tony. Tony had to guess what he was being penetrated with, and then Bucky would make him cum on the object before picking another one.

***

“Buck-- Bucky, please, let me come!” Tony wailed as Bucky forced something up inside of his hole. They had been playing this game for over an hour. Tony had played this game before, and knew that Bucky liked to make him humiliate himself by coming with random things stuck up his ass. Tony didn’t care, he loved being humiliated and forced to come all over himself by his partners.

Bucky always started slow. Today he had begun by getting Tony on all fours on the bed and then giving him a brutal spanking until his ass was flaming and tender, After, Bucky had pulled Tony’s cheeks apart to lave at his hole, laughing as it tried to suck Bucky’s tongue inside. “What a slut! You can get off on anything, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re gagging for it!” Tony agreed, desperately slurring, “Yes, bucky, I’m such a slut! Please put something in my greedy hole, I’m so empty!” Bucky spanked his hole firmly a few times and then released Tony, moving around the room to gather some makeshift toys while Tony whined and drooled into the sheets.

“Alright, baby boy, you know the drill. I give you a nice gift from Daddy, and you tell Daddy what he gave you and how grateful you are. If you’re a good boy, you’ll get to cum.” Bucky dumped his tools on the bed and bit Tony’s ass cheek sharply, letting the man squeal under him before he pulled back and admired the fresh bruise. “Understand, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Tony moaned, humping back into Bucky’s grasp, “Please fill me up, Daddy, put your nice big cock inside of me!”

Bucky tsked. “You know how this works, baby. God, you’re so cum-dumb you can’t even remember your own name, can you? Well, Daddy’s going to take care of you, don’t worry slut.” He reached over and grabbed the first item, a hammer that Tony usually kept in his workshop. The handle was thick enough that it would still stretch Tony, but it was also long. Bucky slather lube over the handle and then pressed it into Tony as the man gasped and jerked back into Bucky’s hold. “Well, slut? You need to tell me what it is before I’ll let you get off,” he said as he twisted and rocked the hammer just inside Tony’s rim.

“I don’t- I- I’m not sure,” Tony gasped, desperate to get more of it inside him. It was rough and hard and rounded, although not as big as Tony would have liked. “A- Daddy, I don’t know, I can barely feel it, please give me more!”

Bucky slid the handle an inch or two further and then stopped. ”That’s as much as you get, slut. Come on, you’re supposed to be smart. Work that pretty little hole and figure it out,” he finished with a harsh twist of Tony’s balls.

Tony yelped as his channel tightened down around whatever was in his ass instinctively, and he had to drop his head down and take several gasping breaths. “Um….a - a tool?” He guessed weakly, now trying to work his inner muscles over the thing inside him. “A s-screwdriver, maybe?” He yelped as Bucky suddenly spanked him, hitting hard enough to jostle the object forward a slight bit. “Sorry, Daddy! Sorry! A- a hammer!”

Bucky hummer, pleased. “Good job, baby boy. Now, don’t come until I tell you to.” He grabbed the hammer and slammed it all the way into Tony, scraping up against the man’s prostate the whole way. Tony screamed and shook uncontrollably, but Bucky ignored him, settling the hammer so that the tail curver up against Tony’s crack and the head pressed just behind his balls. Bucky paused and admired the gleaming metal as Tony grunted and moaned with his head hanging between his arms. “Oh, we should have used this one sooner, baby doll. It fits you perfectly. The tail keeps your ass held open and the head…,” he paused and rolled Tony over on his back. Now his balls were pressed down into the cold metal head of the hammer, “- oh, it cradles your balls so sweet. What do you say, slut?”

Tony shivered and choked out, “Th- Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for giving me something to put in my hole!” He could feel the handle of the hammer all the way up in his stomach, and he ached to press his hand over his belly to fill the intrusion. Before he could move, Bucky had rolled him back to all fours, and said, “Alright, good boy. You have one minute to come,” and then began to thrust the handle in and out of Tony’s ass while he squeezed his balls and cock.

Tony didn’t take one minute. Barely 30 seconds after Bucky started, Tony came, spurting cum all over the bed spread. Grinning, Bucky pulled the hammer out to watch Tony’s hole flutter around air. “Lovely little slut. We’re goin’ to have a lot of fun.”

Bucky proceeded this way with several more objects - a shampoo bottle, one of Steve’s hard pencil cases, and Tony’s favorite bottle of scotch were all shoved into Tony’s greedy hole one after the other. As Bucky worked his closed fist into Tony’s hole, the man finally collapsed on to his chest, unable to keep his arms underneath him after four orgasms. He was drooling and shaky, barely able to form words. As he felt Bucky’s fist split him open, he shrieked, “Daddy! Daddy, please! Too much, I can’t- !” He bit off a sob as Bucky slapped one of his balls in reprimand. “Daddy, it hurts!”

“You can and will take my fist, slut, and do you know why?” Bucky hissed, pausing at the widest part and twisting his knuckles all along Tony’s stretched rim. The man convulsed and moaned. “Because you need it, baby boy. You need to feel my whole fist in your ass and know that you took it just because I wanted you too. You love the idea that when I pull out, your hole won’t be able to close for hours. Fuck, you’re such a whore. You don’t even ask for money, you want my hand inside of you so bad you would pay me, if you had to.” He forced the rest of his hand into Tony roughly, punching directly to his prostate. Tony screamed and came again, his eyes rolling back into his head as his cock jumped and sprayed cum everywhere.

Bucky kept fucking him with his metal fist, grinning as Tony tipped into a second orgasm, this time dry. He continued for several minutes until Tony finally stopped shaking and then dragged his fist out. He rolled Tony over, noticing how the smaller man was blearily blinking up at him. He had passed out after the dry orgasm, and still hadn’t gotten his bearings back yet. Bucky plunged his cock into Tony, stretching the man back out as he shouted, “Shit, Daddy, Daddy! You’re so big, Daddy! Please give me your cock!” He thrashed about, and his cock revived enough to start getting hard again, although it was burning and raw. Bucky reached down and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s dick, hard enough that the skin must have felt like it was on fire. Tony whined and babbled, “Daddy it hurts, please fuck me, fill me up- ”

Bucky pounded into Tony until he came with a roar, not really noticing that Tony also comes. As Tony laid on his back and cried in overstimulation, Bucky pulled out. Reaching over, he grabbed the last item - a thin dildo that was coated in ginger juice. He slipped it into Tony’s loose, wet hole and dragged a harness up over his legs, locking the dildo in. Tony barely noticed, overwhelmed as he was. As Bucky collected his things and dragged on some pants, Tony slowly became aware of the dildo inside of him. It was too thin for him to really enjoy it - he had always been a size queen, but having sex with Steve, Thor, and Bucky had ruined him. However, as he tried to clench down, the ginger juice began to soak into the tender flesh inside, causing an intense burning. “Da - Daddy?” He asked, bewildered as it felt like his entire ass was slowly catching fire. Bucky shrugged and said, “We’ve told you to stop leaving your things lying around, baby doll. I'll come back and take it out before we go to movie night, although I think Bruce was planning to have you sit on his lap.” He left whistling as Tony writhed and cried on the bed.


	3. Tony/Thor/Steve/Bruce (sounding, double penetration, cockwarming)

After Thor blessed Tony with no refractory period, he had become the team’s plaything. It had done wonders for team unity and cohesion, especially because Tony would always take as many of them that wanted to use them as he could - the word “no” didn’t even seem to be in his vocabulary.

Team events were always especially fun, because everyone spent most of their time working up news ways to torture Tony. For dinners, he would be sat on a mounted dildo, or put under the table to service the team, or occasionally he would be on the table as the others played with him. Before galas and charity events, the team would work together to fill him with enough cum to make his belly swell and then spend the entire evening stroking him and playing with remote-controlled vibrators, nipple clamps, and cock rings that they had put on Tony. During press conferences, the team would take turns pulling him away to fuck his mouth in the nearest bathroom stall, laughing as Tony had to try and fix his hair or clean his suit off before going back out. Tony’s favorite team event, though, was movie night.

Tony liked everything he did with his teammates, but movie night was his favorite for one reason: every week, someone would decide they wanted Tony in their lap and would drag him over to stuff him full of their cock. Tony loved feeling like he was nothing but a nice, warm place for people to put their cock or hand or cum.

***

This movie night, Thor had claimed him before Tony could even sit anywhere. At this point, Tony tended to not even bother putting pants or underwear on unless someone wanted him to for a scene, so Thor was able to grab his wrist and pull him into his lap, turning him to face outwards as he shoved Tony down on his cock.

Tony moaned and shuddered. He was already loose from a vigorous double-teaming that Clint and Same had given him a couple hours earlier, but Thor was massive. The grey sweatshirt that he had been wearing came to mid-thigh, so when he was straddling Thor’s lap it covered his cock, barely. “Shit, Thor, I love your cock,” he sighed, wiggling back a little as he made himself comfortable. Thor’s member was large enough that Tony could see it pressing out from his stomach and he groaned again as he blurted out a rush of pre-come at the sight.

Thor smacked his thigh sharply. “Settle down, little bird. I don’t want to be distracted by you trying to get yourself off during the movie.”

Natasha piped up from the next sofa, “You’re going to need to give him something to suck, then, Thor. We all know the slut isn’t happy unless he’s stuffed full of cock.” She got up and came back with a thin sound, dragging Tony’s sweatshirt up. “He’s going to make a huge mess unless we plug up his little cock, too.”

“Nat, wait - ” Tony raised his head from Thor’s shoulder and frowned, not wanting to be prevented from coming. He was cut off by Bruce coming up behind Thor’s shoulder and grabbing Tony’s hair, forcing his cock down the other man’s throat. Tony moaned happily and started swallowing around Bruce’s cock.

“Oh fuck, he loves sucking cock, doesn’t he?” Bruce grunted, pistoning his hips into Tony’s mouth. The rest of the team finally trickled in and took their usual places. Bruce moaned and came down Tony’s throat as the engineer struggled against Thor’s hold on his waist.

“Settle down, I said,” Thor scowled. He huffed and then turned slightly on the couch, facing Steve. “Captain, would you wind giving our little toy something to do with his mouth? I don’t want to be distracted during the movie.”

Nat took the opportunity to slide the sound down Tony’s cock before locking it into place with a ring that cinched right under the head. Tony moaned and panted, trying to hump into the sound but Thor was keeping his hips pinned. 

“Sure, Thor. Bend him over here,” Steve agreed while fishing himself out. Thor placed a hand low on Tony’s back and forced him into bending over, which ended up pressing Thor’s cock right against Tony’s prostate. His scream was muffled by Steve grabbing his hair and cramming his mouth down over Steve’s dick. Tony instinctively began to suckle the enormous, half-hard cock in his mouth like a baby at it’s mother’s tit. Steve sighed and relaxed back into the sofa, softly undulating his hips up into the slut’s mouth. Due to the serum, Steve could go several times in a row without going soft, so whenever Tony was sucking his cock it took hours for Steve to really feel sated. “Damn, Tony, I love your mouth.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’m afraid Tony would have disrupted the entire evening without being occupied. He is, as Clint said last week, an ass-slut, so my cock would have been too much for him to handle being quiet.” Thor said smugly, softly jerking his hips up into Tony. 

Tony shrieked around Steve’s cock and came, but the sound prevented anything from escaping. He whined and cried, desperate for the sound to be taken out. Steve just shook his head and used one hand to force Tony deeper onto his dick while using the other to reach under Tony and squeeze his penis around the sound. “Come on, doll. You know that sound isn’t coming out until the end of the movie.” Tony shook as another orgasm rolled through him and his eyes rolled back up into his head. Even as he was flying to pieces, he kept desperately licking and drooling over Steve’s dick, hoping the other man would come.

This was going to be a good night.


	4. Tony/Steve, Tony/Bruce/Nat, Tony/Clint/Bucky (public sex, object insertion, double penetration, exhibitionism)

Tony hadn’t been nervous initially when Thor had invited them all to Asgard, but after seeing everyone else he would be competing against, it was hard not to.

Thor had invited everyone to come to a big feast on Asgard. Tony hadn’t really been listening when Thor explained the reasons behind the feast - he’d been too distracted by sucking Clint’s cock, and anyway he had caught the most important parts, namely that Thor was the guest of honor, the Avengers were minor celebrities, and Tony got to have a little fun while they were there.

After Tony had finished with Clint, Thor had explained again. In Asgard, they had a tradition that high feast days were accompanied with hours of entertainment, since the feast was an all-day event. Morning entertainment would be standard fare, but evening entertainment involved several prized courtesans putting on a show for the guests.

“And that, my dear Anthony, is where you come in,” Thor had boomed, grinning as Tony visibly grew more interested upon mention of ‘courtesans’. “As guest of honor at the feast, I am allowed to bring my own personal entertainment, and having one so skilled as yourself would be quite the boon.”

Tony hadn’t even had to stop and think.

Leading up to the day had been delightful, since Tony could always get someone to fuck him by claiming he was practicing for the big feast, and everyone else was excited to go somewhere besides a stuffy Earth gala. The evening before they had all traveled to Asgard to stay overnight. Normally the team would have taken the opportunity to collectively ream Tony through a handful of mattresses, but Thor insisted that Tony’s energy be saved for the “big day” (although Tony had managed to convince Bucky to fist-fuck him while he ate Natasha out, so not completely a lost cause)

***

Now, Tony was fidgety and anxious. He had spent the entire day mingling with the finest of Asgardian courtesans, and they were to the last of them tall, lithe, warrior-looking men and women, with smooth, flawless skin and looked to be no older than 25. Tony, on the other hand, was 30 years of hard living and a hefty collection of scarring, not to mention that he was  _ short.  _

The team members had been picking up on it, and thankfully had decided to ease Tony’s nerves. Over the course of the day, they would carefully pull Tony from the room one by one and put him to use. Clint got a rimjob that left his hole sloppy and loose, Natasha rode his face to orgasm twice, and Bruce tied him to a nearby column and forced Tony to grind up against his leg until he came. Bucky and Sam actually worked together and spitroasted him for a nice long while, and even Thor had snuck Tony underneath a back table and demanded a blow job. Steve was the only one who hadn’t pulled Tony away to try and ease his nerves. Tony found out why as the evening entertainment began.

The tables had been set against the walls, and the middle stage that had held the food had been cleared and gently spot-lighted. As Tony came back into the room, he saw that the first few courtesans had started. A pair of beautiful women were servicing a man standing in the middle of the stage, licking and sucking at his balls while he played with his nipples. Another jolt of anxiety shot through Tony as he wandered back to where the team was sitting. Along the way he could see several of the guests were already stroking their cocks and fingering themselves, although none of the Avengers seemed to be too occupied.

“Gotta save the best for last, right?” Clint whispered at Tony’s curious look. Tony flushed, and then looked away and shrugged. He knew he could compete on Earth, but everyone here was so... _ godly. _

Bruce pulled Tony down into his lap and slipped a hand down to Tony’s hole, idly playing with it as he murmured, “Tony, you’re much better than anything they could show us. Why would we be interested in them when you’re so sweet and good for us?” He twisted a couple of fingers into Tony’s hole and started gently stretching the man. Tony moaned softly and twitched. It had been almost a full 24 hours since he had been allowed anything inside him and he thought he would go crazy.

“Hush,  _ Antoshka.  _ Save it for your turn, yes?” Nat dragged a finger down his cheek and then slipped it into Tony’s mouth for him to suck. Bruce was up to three fingers now, and had found something to slick his fingers with. Nat borrowed the makeshift lube - some kind of oil - and slick her hand before reaching into Tony’s pants and stroking his cock to full attention. Tony barely managed to stifle his gasp.

On the stage, the first several courtesans had come and gone, and now the cream of the Asgardian crop was on display. One man was wearing what looked like thousands of fine gold chains that rolled and skimmed across his back, shoulders, and ass as he was fucked from behind. A fair-haired man was riding an ornately decorated dildo, studded with jewels that would catch on the man’s rim and draw loud groans from him. As Tony watched the men, he felt Bruce and Natasha match their movements to the men on-stage. Each time the fair-haired man would sink back on to the dildo, Bruce would move his fingers deeper, and Natasha would draw her hand back up the length of Tony’s cock. It had the effect of making Tony feel like he was up on stage with the men, and the thought was almost enough to make Tony come on the spot.

Just as Tony was edging towards orgasm, the men on stage finished, loudly spurting come all over their bellies or inside the one man’s ass. Clearly worn out, they were helped off the stage while the attention was turned towards Thor.

“Brother and sisters! It has been a magnificent feast!” Thor called, projecting his voice so that the whole room could hear. “The food has been excellent, and the entertainment most gratifying. Now, as many of you may have heard, I have brought my own entertainment to share with you all.” As he gestures, all heads swivel over to Tony, who is very obviously being fingered open. He gasps as the flood of humiliation sweeps right down to his cock.

Natasha pulls away and starts to disrobe Tony while Bruce finishes opening him up. Thor hadn’t explained what he was going to be doing with Tony before coming, so Tony is left to stagger up to the platform and wait.

Thor doesn’t keep him long. “As an addition to tonight’s entertainment, the good Captain has agreed to perform!” Tony turns, surprised, to see Steve coming forward as well. He’s also been prepped, although his prep mostly consists of removing all but a sort of loincloth-style wrap around his waist.

“Tony,” Steve whispers once he’s on the platform as well, “are you ready, sweetheart?” He strokes a soft hand down Tony’s flank and then drifts a hand down to Tony’s ass, squeezing and rubbing. His fingers slip between Tony’s cheeks to stroke over his hole and then suddenly Steve forces three of his fingers inside. Tony yelps and grabs Steve’s arms to stop from collapsing.

As Steve guides him to his knees, the faces watching him turn fuzzy. Tony can still feel their gazes on him and Steve, but the weight settles soft and warm on his skin, like thick honey. Now, instead of sharpening his anxiety, the eyes spark inside him, lighting a thousand tiny fires. This, he can do. He can give them a show for the  _ ages. _

He looks up at Steve and whines, unsure of whether or not he’s allied to speak. “You may speak, slut,” Steve instructs, grinning as Tony shudders at the word. Even after all this time with the team, Tony still feels that same low, hot rush of pleasure in his gut. “For the remainder of this scene, you’ll be allowed to speak, although you words will be limited to, ‘yes’, ‘please’, ‘more’, ‘harder’, ‘fuck me’, and ‘Daddy’. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Tony gasps, already eager to move on to the main event. Now that he’s gotten out of his head, he can feel the absence of Bruce’s and Steve’s fingers like a lost limb. He  _ needs  _ it, needs to have that weight settle inside of him and ground him. Needs to show everyone watching how  _ good  _ he is. He sinks to his knees and waits patiently as a soft buzzing fills his head.

Behind him, Tony can head someone approaching, and soon Thor appears to his left, holding Mjolnir. “Little bird, do you remember some weeks ago the discussion we had about Mjolnir?” Tony nodded slowly, shivering as memories came trickling back. Tony had woken in the middle of being fucked by Thor while being pinned down by Mjolnir. Even now, remembering the immovable hammer pinning him down caused Tony’s cock to fill and harden. “Well, slut, the time has come to show your  _ worthiness,  _ we have decided,” Thor smirks, placing Mjolnir in front of Tony, head down.

Confused, Tony looks up at Steve, who is trailing fingers through Tony’s hair. “What he means is, you’re going to sit yourself down on that nice thick handle and fuck yourself on the hammer, slut,” Steve says bluntly, tightening his grip on Tony’s hair and using it direct Tony’s gaze back to the hammer.

Lust sweeps over Tony in waves. The handle is thick, almost as wide as Thor’s hand and at least a foot in length. Tony whimpers, mouth going dry as he imagines that length impaling and holding him open, pressing up into his gut. “Ye - Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy,” he slurs to Steve, barely aware that Thor has left.

Steve drags him to standing by his hair and positions him. He drags a small kneeling stool in front of Tony and then steps back, saying, “Well, get on with it, slut. Everyone knows you’ve been gagging for something up your ass since you got here.”

Tony flushes at the words, but carefully reaches around to spread himself before pushing himself down over the handle. He’s so keyed up he thinks he might come just from the stretch as the hammer breaches him rim. He sobs once as he realizes that Thor has left his leather grip wrapped around the handle. Every millimeter of the drag is rough. The handle grazes his prostate and Tony screams and cums, spurting all over his belly and chest. He falls the rest of the way to the kneeling bench, which forces several more inches of the handle up inside him and he sobs and comes a second time, writhing and twitching for almost 10 minutes from the double orgasm.

When his vision clears, he can see Steve standing in front of him. The gazes of the Asgardians press into him from all sides, and Tony somehow manages to flush at the exposure. Steve ignores it and places a hand on Tony’s shoulder and forces Tony further and further down.

Each in drags the rough leather across Tony’s prostate, he can feel every crack and bump of the aged leather. “Daddy, please - more, please - ” he gasps as the handle inexorably fills him. He’s far enough down that he can’t really bend over anymore, and the realization forces another quick and dirty orgasm out of him.

After what feels like forever, Tony feels the chilled metal of the head against his ass, and suddenly drops the last little bit. He sways slightly and tries to focus his eyes, blinking up at Steve and smiling fuzzily, “ _ Daddy _ ”. He feels like he’s floating, a little, and he lifts and hand presses it to the obvious bulge in his stomach where the handle protrudes, groaning at how impossibly full he is.

He barely registers that Steve is now kneeling in front of him until he feels a finger prodding at his rim. He twitches and chokes, and then blurts out, “Fuck me, fuck me Daddy, please, fuck!” Steve grins and uses his other hand to start playing with Tony’s nipple.

“That’s the plan, slut”

Steve leans over and starts to suck Tony’s cock, drooling all over it and sucking at his balls, and all the while his fingers are pressing into Tony and pulling him open from the inside out. Tony is crying now, so overstimulated that he can’t quite see straight, and his hips are trying to jerk up into Steve’s mouth but he  _ can’t  _ because Mjolnir won’t let him move - 

Finally,  _ finally  _ Steve deems him ready because suddenly his cock is next to the handle, pressing into Tony and it burns and burns and burns but Tony  _ needs  _ it, needs that cock inside of him right the fuck now.

Steve doesn’t hesitate, jerking his hips so that his cock is plunged fully into Tony in a heartbeat. Tony shrieks and spurts come all over Steve and himself, ters tickling from sightless eyes as he shatters around both Steve and Mjolnir. 

Tony comes back to himself a few minutes later, feeling Steve moving him up and down as he fucked into Tony. By now every nerve ending in his body feels like it’s on fire, but the fullness and weight of holding so much inside of himself is so delicious that Tony doesn’t care. “Mmm, Daddy. Fuck me harder, Daddy, more,” he slurs into Steve’s shoulder, not bothering to lift his head or even open his eyes.Steve huffs a laugh and continues chasing release using Tony’s body.

Gradually, Tony begins to climb back up. He sees some of the Asgardiansin pairs or groups, clearly also getting off. Most, though, are raptly watching the scene before them. He pulls himself together enough to shift back a little, sighing in pleasure as it changes the angle of Steve’s thrusts. “Ooh, yes, fuck.”

Steve presses his face into Tony’s neck and whispers, “Almost done, sweetheart.” He tugs Tony’s knees a little tighter against his side and pulls his head back to see Tony’s face. “You remember....that day when I trained with Thor? We were testing what I could do with Mjolnir?” Tony hums in acknowledgment and ripples his muscles around Steve, who chokes and slams a little harder into him. “Well - well, I can’t use it in - all the ways Thor can….but we did find a few interesting possibilities,” and with that Steve drops one of his hands down to the head of Mjolnir and presses his finger to it, right where Tony’s rim is stretched tight, and suddenly electric fire licks across Tony’s skin, inside and out, and one flame seems to go straight to his prostate and another to his cock and another to his balls and - 

Tony has never come so hard in his  _ life,  _ and that’s saying something considering what he’s been doing for the past little while. He comes so hard he thinks his dick might fall off, and when that first wave of pain-pleasure crests, another is right behind it. Tony passes out while his dick is still pumping out cum and Steve is filling him up with hot, thick spunk.

***

While Tony is still unconscious, Steve pulls out and drags Tony up off of Mjolnir as the Asgardians applaud. They were the last entertainment for the evening, so the guests take to milling around, with more than one approaching Steve to inquire about Tony’s availability for the rest of the night. 

Normally Steve would have loaned Tony out in a heartbeat - Tony liked to wake up with a dick in him and he didn’t particularly care whose it was - but the team hasn’t had him in any really satisfactory way for the last couple of days, so he turns them all down and sees about taking Tony off to bed. Thor stays behind to finishing hosting, but promises to join them later. Bruce is deep in discussion with one of the guests, so Steve just shrugs and leaves him to find his own way back.  Once Steve arrives at the suites reserved for the team with Tony in his arms, he realizes that Thor and Bruce were the only ones to stay behind. Clearly they were all really eager to have Tony again.

Bucky takes Tony from Steve and moves over to a long couch, sitting down lengthwise with Tony stretched across his lap. He pulls Tony down over his thick, heavy cock and groans as the slide is slick and smooth. “Fuck, Stevie, he’s so loose. I can barely feel him at all.”

Clint straddles the pair of them and starts jacking Tony’s cock, pulling a soft moan from the still-unconscious man. Once Tony is hard enough, Clint fucks himself down into Tony’s lap and sighs, slumping over him and Bucky. “Hmm, his cock is nice though. Think I’m gonna sleep like this...” and tips into a soft snore.

Laughing, Steve looks at Natasha. “Well, I can help Bucky, or I can help you, Nat. Preference?” Nat smiles sharply and moves over to the pile of limbs on the couch. “Barnes is liable to slip right out if you don’t put something else in there,” she says as she retrieves a thick vibrating dildo from her things. She slips it into Tony’s hole and he gasps and shivers in his sleep. “In the meantime, I think Thor has been wanting to try fisting you, Steve, so why don’t we get you ready?”


	5. Tony/Sam/Rhodey, Tony/Bruce/Clint/Thor (A/B/O, tiny dick, humiliation kink)

Tony shivered as he slipped into the communal shower. He had been waiting for everyone to leave for practice for hours, it felt like, and he desperately needed to get clean. 

He hummed to himself as he scrubbed up, his thought wandering to all of the hot Alphas that lived on his floor. Tony lived in a dorm that was bio-separated, though co-ed, and the only reason that he’d made it in here at all was because he’d been aggressively using scent-blockers since puberty, and had trained himself to use Alpha mannerisms. But showering at the same time as any of the gorgeous Alphas that he lived with would have revealed his nature for a couple reasons - one, because he had the typical sex organs of a male Omega, with a pussy, a slick-producing asshole, and a tiny little cocklet and balls. There was no way he’d be able to pass for an ALpha naked. And two, because even just thinking about his floor-mates was sometimes enough to get Tony sopping wet.

He flushed as he realized that his pussy was dripping already, and hurriedly cleaned himself up before shutting off the shower. He froze as he heard voices nearby and whirled just in time to see Rhodey and Sam walk in, chatting about the game.

“What the hell?” Sam said, staring at Tony’s naked body. Tony felt his cock twitch and fill under the gaze. “Is that your dick, Stark?”

Rhodey was quicker on the uptake, just a little. “Oh, Sam, he’s an  _ Omega _ .” Rhodey’s voice was filled with amusement and derision, gesturing to Tony’s cock. “That explains why he tries to keep to himself, he’s afraid he’s going to try and jump one of us and get himself knotted,” Rhodey laughed. Tony shivered and groaned softly as his cock filled even more at the flush of humiliation. 

Rhodey came over and grabbed Tony’s arm, dragging him over to a bench and forcing him to straddle it. The move pressed Tony’s cock into the rough wood and he gasped softly, trying to keep his hips from rolling down into the friction. “Fuck, he can’t even sit on a  _ bench  _ without trying to fuck it. Fucking slut. Why didn’t you ask any of us for a ride, Stark?” Rhodey sat behind him and started playing with Tony’s cock, using a couple of fingers to stroke the tiny 3-inch length. “Shit it’s so small. Same, come have some fun with the little Omega whore.” Sam came around in front of Tony and shoved his cock into his mouth. Tony choked and gagged, not used to having such a thick, long dick down his throat. He moaned as Sam started fucking his mouth.

Rhodey lifted Tony’s hips and slammed his cock up into Tony’s pussy. The sudden stretch and pressure was too much for Tony and he came immediately, his tiny penis spurting a few droplets across the bench. Both men smirked, and Sam said, “Look at that, the slut loves it. Bet he likes knowing what a real dick feels like inside him.” He shuddered as Tony swallowed around his cock. “Fuck, he sucks dick like he was made to,” and the words filled Tony with twin sensations of mortification and lust. He eagerly rocked back and forth between the two men, fucking himself back onto Rhodey’s dick and then bobbing forward to try and take more of Sam down his throat. Both men came quickly, filling Tony up with cum and the sensation triggered another orgasm in Tony. His ass and pussy clenched down hard on Rhodey while they squirted slick.

Just as Tony came, several other residents came in. Tony recognized all of them - Steve and Bucky from next door, Clint and Nat from down the hall. Thor, the foreign exchange student, had an arm around Bruce and was conversing about– something, Tony couldn’t focus enough to make it out.

He lay slumped on the bench as Rhodey and Sam told everyone about what had just happened. He drifted in a haze of endorphins until a hand in his hair dragged his head up. He met Nat’s eyes as she said, “Look, he  _ loved  _ it. He’s so fucked out right now I don’t think he could tell us his own name.” Tony whined high in the back of his throat and inched closer to Nat. Everyone laughed mockingly, and Bruce came up to Tony as well.

“Well, the dorm rules say that he should be reported, but...I think we should just keep him, set him up as our personal fucktoy.” Bruce mused, trailing a hand down Tony’s nipple and the jerking hard. Tony yelped as he was lifted off the bench by the tug, and groaned loudly when Bruce started stroking his cock with one finger. “Shit, he’s got such a cute little cocklet. I bet he’s fucking dripping all over the bench, aren’t you, slut?” He directs the last part of his question to Tony, who moaned and nodded, ass and pussy pumping out a fresh flood of slick at the rough treatment. 

“Well,  _ some _ one has to do something about this,” Nat huffed as she let go of Tony’s hair. “Rhodey, you and Sam come fuck me in the shower. I need more than Tony’s little omega clit to make me come”, and she dragged both men off to another part of the shower.

Bruce moved behind Tony and manhandled him into all fours on the bench, and then plunged three fingers into Tony’s ass. “Fuck, the slut must have been playing with himself in the shower, he’s so loose already. Clint, you come help me back here, and Thor, you take his front. Steve and Bucky, you’re on deck.” The rest of the Alphas moved into place. Bucky sat down on a bench and dragged Steve to his knees in front of him, saying, “suck me off while we wait, Stevie.” Clint moved up beside Bruce and worked his own heavy dick into Tony’s pussy, finding Tony’s clit and roughly pinching and slapping it as he started to thrust. Bruce was working his hand into Tony’s ass, and Thor straddled the bench in front of Tony and pushed him down so his chest was resting on Thor’s thighs.

As soon as Tony got his lips around Thor’s cock, he came hard, squealing and thrashing under the hands on his waist and shoulders. The movement tipped Tony forward onto Thor’s member and the fresh pulse of slick in his ass meant that Bruce’s hand slipped in all the way to his wrist. “Fuck, fuck, I’m cumming!” Clint cried, and Bruce reached down and flicked Tony’s penis, laughing “Well, the little Omega slut just did. He really fucking likes sucking cock,” and Tony tipped over into a second orgasm. 

As tears trickled down Tony’s face onto Thor’s thigh, he could hear the Alpha saying, “This is going to be an excellent year,” and Tony couldn’t help but agree.


	6. Tony/Nat (mentioned), Tony/Rhodey, Tony/Rhodey/Sam (brief), (aftercare, mentioned BDSM, subspace, gentle sex)

Not had just finished untying Tony when an Avengers call came through. She frowned and had JARVIS ask Rhodey to come up to Nat’s room. While she was waiting, she carefully unlocked the spreader bar and rolled Tony over on to his back. There was probably some minor pain, due to the abrasions the rope gave him, but Tony didn’t seem to notice. Tony didn’t seem to be able to even make eye contact right now, which was normal after Nat did a harder scene with him.

Rhodey came into her room, watching as Nat finished removing all of her toys from inside and off of Tony - the nipple clamps, the cock cage. She had to spend a few seconds fishing around inside Tony to find the small egg vibrators she had placed, but she got them out and dropped them on the bed. “Hey, Rhodey. We’re wheels up in five, and I just finished a scene with Tony. Normally I wouldn’t leave, but this mission is all spy-hands on deck. Would you mind doing some aftercare?”

“Course, Nat. I’m assuming it’s you, Clint, and Buck? Where are the others?”

“Steve and Sam are in D.C. and Bruce had a conference he was presenting at,” Nat replied perfunctorily, already switching into her mission headspace. “Don’t worry about the gear for now, I’ll take care of it when I get back. Tony was a  _ very  _ good boy for me, so he’s probably going to need the rest of the afternoon to come up.” She punctuated the statement with a quick scrub of her hand through Tony’s hair, and then nodded at Rhodes and jogged out.

Rhodey laid out a game plan as he crawled onto the bed next to Tony. “Hey, baby. Can you look at me?” He gently turned Tony’s head towards him and waited for Tony’s eyes to gradually focus on Rhodey.

“Mmph. Sir?”, he slurred, confusion thick in his voice. 

“That’s right, baby. It’s me. Nat had to go, but she left me here to make sure you were taken care of. She told me you were a very good boy for her, and to treat you right until she got back”

Tony preened a bit at the praise and then frowned again. “Nat...why did Nat go? Was I...”

Rhodey soothed him by running careful hands down Tony’s flanks, taking stock of various bruises and scrapes along the way. “No, baby boy, you were perfect. You were so, so good, Tony, so pretty and sweet for her.” Tony seemed to accept that well enough, because his eyes slipped closed again and his breathing stayed steady.

Rhodey let him relax for a few more minutes while he stroked over Tony’s skin, finishing the check-up. He left Tony’s hole for last, gently slipping in two fingers to nudge at Tony’s rim. Tony just moaned softly and spread his legs slightly. Slipping in, Rhodey noted that the flesh was hot and swollen, but he couldn’t find any tears. 

“Mmmm, Sir. S’good, Sir”, Tony sighed, undulating his hips to try and take Rhodey’s fingers in farther. God, Rhodey wanted to take Tony up on that offer, because Tony all fucked out and subby was a beautiful sight. He could feel his dick hardening but ignored in for the time being and pressed a hand to Tony’s hips to stop him and then pulled him into a sitting position.

“Alright, baby. We’re going to clean you up and get lots of fluids in you, and then we’re going to take a nap. Gotta take care of you, baby, you were so sweet and good for Nat, and for me.” Rhodey decided to carry Tony into the bathroom, and found a bath was already drawn, courtesy of JARVIS. “Thanks, J.”

Moving carefully, Rhodey lowered into the bath with Tony on his lap. Once he was sure Tony wasn’t going to slip under the water, He turned and collected washcloths and all of the fancy soaps and body washes Tony liked to use. He was distracted making sure he had everything when Tony moved, suddenly planting his hands and raising his hips enough to position himself over Rhodey’s turgid penis, sinking down quickly until he was back in Rhodey’s lap.

Rhodey choked and twitched, dropping several bottles in the water. “Tony - baby - what are you doing?” he managed to ask, careful to keep any scolding out of his voice. Tony in subspace was mercurial sometimes, and Rhodey was trying to keep him on an even keel right now.

Tony sighed, long and loud, and settled back against Rhodey’s chest. “S’nice, Sir. Like you inside me,” he mumbles, already halfway asleep. “Nat didn’t come, want to make you come,” he continued, and then he started rippling his inner muscles around Rhodey’s cock, massaging and milking it while he dozed.

Rhodey decided very quickly that he could work with this. “Okay, baby. Good boy, sweet thing to want to make me happy. I’m going to clean you up, okay? You just sit there and take my cock, alright, baby? Milk my cock for my cum, darling”

Tony groaned and nodded, now very softly circling his hips. Rhodey worked carefully but efficiently, scrubbing Tony down. He was ginger with Tony’s cock, which was still flushed and swollen, but he couldn’t avoid it entirely. Seconds after Rhodey started cleaning, Tony came, gasping as his cock languidly pumped out cum. His entire ass seemed to palpitate around Rhodey’s dick soft waves of pleasure rushing through him. 

“Ooh, that was lovely, sweet boy. You really are beautiful when you come all soft and slow for me.” Now that Rhodey was mostly done, he worked quickly. He lifted Tony off of his cock and wiped away any remaining lube, and then gave himself and once-over before standing and grabbing towels.

“Alright sweetheart, all done, nice and clean. Now let’s get you some food and electrolytes, and then we can take a nap.” Tony blinked at him slowly, and then stood up, stepping into the towel Rhodey held open. 

“Can I sit on your cock again?”

***

Once everyone was dried, Rhodey dragged on some sweats before dressing Tony. Normally, Tony didn’t wear much of anything around the Tower, usually opting for a large shirt or sweater and nothing else. Clothing helped Tony a lot when in subspace, though, so Rhodey selected a powder-blue pair of split-crotch panties and a button-up that Steve had left in here. The scent would help Tony too, and Rhodey had to admit that the sight of Tony in the short was exquisite. He had only done up a few of the buttons, so one shoulder had already slipped off and framed Tony’s delicate collarbone, then came together over Tony’s belly before splitting again to reveal flashes of soft lace. Rhodey groaned. Tony was a vision, but he needed food before Rhodey could do anything. “Okay, baby, you still with me?”

Tony nodded slowly, and then thickly said, “Please, Sir, please let me have your cock. You said I could make you come and you didn’t”

Rhodey quickly cut him off. “You can, baby, you can have me for as long as you like today. We just have to get some food in you first.” He took Tony’s hand and led him to the kitchen. Seating Tony at the table, he rustled up some fruit and crackers and brought them back. Putting his cache down, he lifted Tony and sat down in the chair before carefully lowering Tony back over his dick. The lube has mostly been cleaned out, but Tony was still so loose that there wasn’t much friction at all, just a soft skate until Tony was seated.

Tony hummed happily and wiggled his hips, saying “Thank you, Sir, feels so good, your cock is so thick inside me!” He waited for Rhodey to start feeding him slices of fruit before he started squeezing around Rhodey. When Rhodey tapped him on the hip to still him, Tony pouted, “But you said! You said you would come inside me!”

Rhodey chuckled, “You’re right baby. You go ahead then, I’ll feed you.” Smiling hazily, Tony continued to work his channel around Rhodey, trying to massage his dick. Before too long, Tony heard Rhodey gasp and felt hot, thick cum spurt inside him. 

“Yes, Sir! More, Sir, please!” Tony panted, now rutting his hips. Rhodey reached up and pinched Tony’s nipples before moving a hand down inside the panties to Tony’s balls and rolling them in his hand. Tony came at the touches, another slow wave of pleasure crawling up his spine as his cock blurted come. “”Ooooh, fuck!

Rhodey eased him back down. “I need to finish feeding you baby. And I think I need to go get the sound, since I don’t want to have to clean you up again. Lucky you cock was out before you came, otherwise I’d need to change you too.” Tony flushed a little at that, shame curling in his belly.

“Sorry, Sir. Sorry. I didn’t mean- sorry.”

“No, shh, no, you’re fine, baby boy. That was real nice, all sweet and warm and you fit around me just right. It’ll just be easier for both of us if we don’t have to keep changing clothes,” Rhodey promised, “because I intend to be inside you for a long while, sweet thing.”

Tony shuddered. “Oh.”

“Now, let’s finish up here, and then we can take a nap after I plug your cock up nice and tight.”

***

Once the food was gone, Rhodey moved Tony to the couch and retrieved a sound. Coming back into the room, he gently jacked Tony’s cock back to full hardness before lubing up the sound and slipping it into Tony’s slit. 

“Oh, oh! Sir!” Tony wailed, trying not to thrash around too much. Once the sound was seated, Rhodey locked it into place with a ring behind the head, and then pulled out two more silver rings and a remote. Tony shivered; he recognized them.

“Almost done baby.” Rhodey snapped the two rings around the base of Tony’s balls so they hung separately, a pleasant weight. Then, he flicked the sound on to the lowest setting, and Tony groaned as soft vibrations buzzed up and down his cock. “Okay, now we can nap. While we nap you can come as much as you want, although you’ll be coming dry so we don’t get all sticky. I’m also going to have my dick in your hole, since you really need something nice and thick in there right now.” Tony nodded eagerly. “You aren’t allowed to move more than an inch or two in any direction, but you can milk my cock as much as you want, okay baby? You can have as much of my cum as you want.” Tony whined, reaching out for Rhodey. “Alright, okay, baby. We’ll nap now.”

Rhodey stretched out on the couch and dragged Tony across his hips. Tony sank back onto the blissfully fat dick and slumped over as though strings had been cut. Fully seated, Rhodey’s cock was big and long enough to make a small bulge in Tony’s belly, and slumping over like he had pressed that bulge to his own cock with the sound merrily buzzing away inside. Tony choked out a single sob before forcing his hips to still. Rhodey’s hand settled on his back and Tony’s eyes slipped closed as his hole tightened and gripped Rhodey’s cock.

***

When Steve and Sam came back from D.C. later that day, they walked into the living room to a delightful sight. Rhodey was on his back on the couch, clearly asleep with his arms wrapped around Tony. Tony was also asleep, and Steve and Sam had a perfect view of soft blue lace surrounding Tony’s stretched rim where Rhodey’s cock was nestled. Cum slowly dripped out of Tony’s hole back onto Rhodey’s cock. 

Steve moved over while Sam dropped their gear by the table. Once he got closer he could hear the sound still softly vibrating, and he could see the muscles in Tony’s ass rippling around Rhodey, trying even in sleep to keep milking cum from Rhodey’s cock. Steve pet lightly around Tony’s rim before heading back to Sam. “They must have been napping for hours. We should find some food, and then we can borrow Tony.”

Sam nodded slowly, and then said, “Actually, I have an idea.” He came around the back of the sofa to stand near Rhodey’s head. Moving carefully, he lifted Rhodey’s shoulders and slipped a pillow under them, and then sat with Rhodey’s head on one thigh and the other leg bent at the knee and pressed against the back of the sofa. In this position, Tony’s head slipped off of Rhodey’s shoulder and was positioned right over Sam’s crotch. Grinning, Sam unzipped himself and started to work his cock to a full erection. “Steve, you should make double of whatever you decide on and bring it over,” he called softly as he grabbed Tony’s hair and directed the sleeping man to his cock. He sighed and shuddered as Tony instinctively began to suckle around the head. “I don’t think I’m going to be getting back up anytime soon.”


	7. Tony/Bruce, Tony/Everyone (implied) (light bondage, teasing, light orgasm denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to an upcoming chapter (hopefully posted soon!)

There had been a lot of call-outs lately. The team held up well, but all of them were gradually getting more and more tense, with very little sleep and home time. Everyone but Tony and Bruce had been moving from away-mission to away-mission for the last few weeks, and Tony could see the signs when he called any of them. Even phone sex didn’t completely ease the tension, although Clint had managed a particularly gymnastic session with Tony several days ago - he and Nat were the only ones that were as bendy as Tony.

Still, Tony had gone from sex literally on demand to whatever Bruce and Tony could manage when they were both not occupied with mission support. Tony had had enough.

He spent an hour breaking into Shield mission reports and assessing whether he could safely pull his teammates (yes), and how long they could all be absent for, which turned to be about a week - any more would start getting risky. He then contacted the staff for the villa on the semi-private island, instructing them to prep for several people. Finally, he snuck into Fury’s office computer and left a note saying that they would be borrowing Coulson.

Satisfied with his prep, he went to find Bruce and tell him the plan. He’d left orders in the mission reports that should get everyone else back to the tower within eight hours, so he and Bruce could have a little fun getting the jet prepped.

***

Clint and Nat were the first back. Tony had left JARVIS to direct them to the quinjet, and when they had grabbed some supplies they padded out to the quinjet. The rmap was lowered, so Nat went up to check the piloting settings with JARVIS while Clint dropped their stuff off in the back. 

Stepping around the back and up the ramp, Clint was met with a trussed-up Tony being finger-fucked by Bruce. His arms were bound behind his back, and his ankles were tied to his wrists. Bruce had gotten enthusiastic with the rope, and Clint approached so that he could see the details better.

“Ugh! Unnnnh, Clint - ” Tony gasped in greeting, legs twitching as he rode Bruce’s fingers. “You - you like your surpri- !” he cuts himself off with a groan as Bruce uses his other hand to start pinching inside his thighs and around his hips. “Bruce, fuck, so good! I love your hands, so good to me!”

Now that he’s closer, Clint can see that there are several lengths of rope tied intricately across Tony’s chest all the way down to his thighs. Bruce had tied and positioned knots over Tony’s nipples, several wrapped around his cock, and several more in a line pressed into Tony’s crack. 

Once Clint has settled himself into a seat, Bruce abruptly pulls his fingers out and leaves Tony’s hole fluttering loosely. Bruce must have been working on him for a while, because Tony’s hole is stretched enough to take even Thor’s cock without any trouble. “Yeah, sweetheart, this is the best surprise I could imagine,” Clint smiles at Tony, nudging his foot up so the flat of his shoe is pressed to the underside of Tony’s dick. Tony moans gutturally and starts to rut against Clint’s shoe. 

“Not too much, Clint, we’re waiting until we’re in the air,” Bruce called from the cockpit. He and Nat are finishing up the pre-flight checklist. “Tony left the complete set of instructions with JARVIS, but he said once we’re in the air it’s officially vacation time.”

Clint hummed, shifting his foot lower to press against Tony’s hole. As Tony continued to hump his hips into the air, the tip slipped in, Tony’s greedy hole sucking and clinging.

***

Bucky and Sam were the next two back. They showed up a few minutes later, and came into the quinjet to see Clint manhandling Tony onto a bench. He used the ropes around Tony’s chest to secure him to the side of the quinjet. “Hey, guys. Bruce said no one comes until lift-off, so if you want a little stress relief, teasing only,” he called as he moved over to Nat’s bag. Tony and JARVIS had gotten clothes and basics together, so Nat had packed her favorite “Tony”-gear. Clint pulled out a short, thick dildo with a clamp on the end and returned to Tony, who was now slumped as low as he could go in his rope. Clint nudged his knees open and clamped the dildo, fiddling with it so that it was right at Tony’s hole. Tony whined and tried to work himself lower, but he only managed to take about an inch before the rope stopped him.

Sam and Bucky laughed as Tony continued to try and take more. “What a dirty slut,” Bucky smirked, moving to sit opposite Tony and pulling out his coke-can thick erection. He stroked it slowly as Tony watched practically drooling. “Sam, you should play with his sweet little nipples.”

“I dunno, Bucky, he gets off real easy when his tits are played with,” Sam replied, and Tony whined high in his throat. Sam walked over anyway and started pinching and twisting Tony’s nipples, sometimes pulling Tony this way or that. Within minutes, Tony’s nipples were puffy and red, and Tony would keen at every touch.

***

Steve was the last member of the team to make it back; Thor was off-world, so Tony left instructions with JARVIS for if he returned.

Steve jogged up still in uniform, and Bucky called up to Nat, “We’re good, Nat!”. As the jet powered up and off the tarmac, Bruce dragged Tony up from the ground where he lay panting, saying, “I think I deserve first go ‘round, since I’ve been waiting the longest.”

Bucky helped Steve stow his things as Bruce pressed Tony over one of the benches and brutally rammed into him. Tony came instantly from the stretch, spattering cum across the floor of the quinjet. As the others started working out who was next and how they would have Tony, he wiggled back into Bruce’s thrusts, dropped his head to the bench, and settled in for a long flight.


	8. Tony/Sam/Bucky, Tony/Clint, Tony/Bruce, Tony/Nat, Tony/Steve, (exhibitionism, orgasm denial, cock cages, public sex, breeding bench)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my Stony bias is showing a little. 
> 
> Eh *shrugs*. What can a girl do?

Tony had timed leaving for the island to arrive in the evening. As the quinjet settled down on the beach, Tony dragged his head off the ground and wondered if he would be left here or if someone would carry him up to the villa - he certainly wasn’t going to walk himself up there.

The team had taken turns fucking Tony during the flight, making sure that there was never a moment when he didn’t have at least one dick inside him. They had made sure Tony came at least once every time someone switched positions, so he was thoroughly exhausted. At Nat’s direction, they had also made sure to not come inside Tony at all, which left him in the curious position of simultaneously craving more and desperately hoping that they wouldn’t make him come again. He was covered in cum, from his hair and face all the way down to his thighs, and he didn’t envy whoever was going to have to clean the quinjet cargo bay.

Eventually, Steve leaned down and picked Tony up, allowing him to curl in closer and nuzzle into his neck. “Ugh, Tony, you’re filthy, don’t do that,” Steve wrinkled his nose, nonetheless leaving Tony be. “I guess we’re going to have to take a shower before bed. Anyway, I won the coin toss so I get to use you to warm my cock tonight, so it’s probably a good thing I have a chance to clean out your dirty hole,” he continued as a hand slipped up Tony’s thigh to tug at Tony’s rim, “even though we didn’t cum in you I’m sure it’s still filthy, given how slutty you are.”

***

After a frustratingly invasive shower, Steve dragged Tony upstairs and sat him on the bed. “Listen up, slut. There are some rules for this vacation you arranged for us. One, you don’t put clothes of any kind on unless someone tells you too. Two,” Steve pulls out a small cock cage and metal rings, “You will be wearing these at all times. We don’t want the cleaning people to have to clean up after you, so we’ve got to lock up your pretty little bitch clit so you don’t leak all over everything.” Steve tugged his balls down and apart, snapping the rings around the base of each until they hung heavy between Tony’s legs. The cage was a tight fit, and Tony felt it squeezing around him and squirmed desperately. Steve swatted him on the thigh immediately. “Three - and this is more a notification - there’s going to be a lot of public sex; just know that we’ve talked to everyone on the island, and they know what the situation is. What’s the situation, Tony?”

Tony forced the words out of a dry mouth, trying not to roll his hips and saying, “I - uh. I’m the Avenger’s slut. Sir.” Despite what he and the team had been doing for months, he flushed in humiliation even as pleasure curled in his gut. They hadn’t done much in front of other people, and now an entire  _ island  _ would be watching him act like the cock-hungry slut he was.

Steve chucked him under the chin gently and scrubbed his hand through Tony’s hair. “Good boy. Don’t think I didn’t notice the hesitation, although points for the ‘Sir’. We’ll work on that while we’re here. You’re gorgeous, Tony, and you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about just because you like getting fucked,” Steve grinned as Tony blushed further. “Now, time for bed. Face down, hands up by your head; that last mission was exhausting so I’m going to need my good little cock sleeve every night while we’re here, understand?”

Steve manhandled Tony into position and crawled on top of him, smoothly forcing Tony’s hole open with his cock. Tony muffled his sobs in the pillow; Steve liked his cock sleeve to be quiet before bed, and loud in the mornings. Once Steve was fully seated, he slumped down over Tony, pinning him to the mattress and sighing as Tony began softly pulsing and fluttering his channel around Steve. “Good job, baby, we’ve trained you well.”

Tony sobbed once more into his hands and settled in for a long, unsatisfactory night.

***

The rest of the weeks passed in a sex-fogged haze for Tony, with occasional snapshots in memory.

***

Clint liked to take him down to the beach and ride him. He would get Tony all oiled up with sunscreen and sit him down in a lounge chair, straddle him facing away, and sink down on Tony’s lap until he was pressed right up against the metal ball rings. He would usually put a sound in first, to make sure Tony didn’t come, although sometimes he would make Tony hold himself off alone.

Clint was also  _ loud.  _ He would bring a brightly-colored ball gag for Tony, but Clint himself was shameless, letting his moans and cries of  _ fuck, your cock is nice, slut  _ carry across the sand, Tony would always flush bright red as people would turn and stare, hyper-aware of the drool trickling down his chin under the gag, or the lewd squelching as Clint used him to get off.

When he had a sound in, Tony would come dry, every time.

***

Bucky and Sam were also exhibitionists, and they would take Tony with them into the little town near the villa. Bucky had brought tiny black shorts for Tony to wear, although they were tight enough that strangers could see in detail every toy that Tony was wearing - cage ball rings, plugs, even the thick vein that ran up the bottom of Tony’s cock.

Sam had brought a thin black collar to match, and he would lead Tony on a leash as he and Bucky window-shopped. Tony was just grateful that they hadn’t followed through on their threat to attach the leash to his nipples or his dick, because he was pretty sure he would die of shame before they even left the villa. Wearing the ball-gag out was bad enough.

When they would stop for lunch, they would have Tony kneel under their table and warm their cocks, one in his mouth and one in his ass. They usually ended by coming down his throat and inside his hole before pulling out, plugin Tony back up, and hand feeding him scraps from the table, while one gently stroked his achingly hard dick until he came, still dry

***

Nat was surprisingly tame, mostly using him as a footrest or table for breakfast on their balconies. As she snacked and read one of her many books that she’d brought, she would pet through Tony’s hair and then direct him to her pussy, and hold him there as he ate her out until his vision was spotty from lack of oxygen. In contrast to the other, she barely touched Tony in a sexual nature, and it drove him  _ crazy.  _ The most she would ever really do was slip a finger into his mouth around the omni-present ball-gag and then idly play with his rim or perineum.

***

Bruce was the meanest of all of them, interrupting Tony whenever he wanted to pull whatever plug or dildo Tony was wearing out, cram his cock up Tony’s ass, and then squeeze his balls and cock harshly until Tony shuddered through a crushing dry orgasm and clenched around Bruce. He would pump rivers of cum into Tony before plugging him back up and playing with his belly for a few minutes, and then wander off and leave him gasping and shaking.

Occasionally he would even encroach on other team members’ time. Once he went with Clint to the beach and fucked Tony while Clint rode him. Another time, Nat had been using him as a table for her drink, and Bruce had gotten down on his knees behind him and plowed into him while Tony tried to keep himself steady enough not to spill Nat’s ice-cold lemonade all over his back.

***

Thor made it there halfway through the week, and happened upon Bucky and Sam in the town. At their acquiescence, Thor had grabbed Tony, ripped off the ball gag, literally threw him on to a nearby bar table and proceeded to vigorously fuck him for several minutes while asking Tony is he had  _ missed his Daddy, missed his Daddy’s fat dick in his greedy little hole.  _ Tony would inevitably end up screaming affirmations as Thor split him open and ruined his ass, crying and gasping  _ yes, yes please Daddy, I need your cock need you cum inside me  _ as patrons watched or filmed him.

***

Steve was the steadiest. He had won the right to use Tony overnight with the coin flip - and didn’t  _ that  _ get Tony all hot, knowing that they treated him as a cheap toy so easily. He would do a lot of the “maintenance”, as he called it, cleaning Tony up and checking him out to make sure he was still healthy. He would sit him down on the bed and trace any bruises or scrapes, remove the cock cage and ball rings to gently clean Tony up and then lock him back up all snug and warm, and then lay him down and check his ass. He wouldn’t clean Tony out, since apparently the team wanted to see Tony get a cum belly, but he would gently prod around the rim and check for tears or inflammation.

After Tony’s nightly checkup, Steve would shower with him, scrubbing him clean with fresh-smelling soaps, and towel them both off before carrying Tony to bed. Once there, he would pull the plug back out and sink into Tony, murmuring about how Tony felt  _ so good, feel so soft and silky around me, holding my cock so perfectly and keeping me warm,  _ and Tony would fall asleep to Steve petting his hair and calling him beautiful while Tony’s channel rippled around Steve and milked his cock.

***

The ride back to New York was the first time Tony really came up out of the fuzzy, glowy headspace that he’d been in for a week, and that was mostly because nobody was fucking him on the floor of the cargo bay. “We’ve been using you hard for a solid week, so we wanted to give you a little recovery time, baby,” Nat informed him when he looked around confused. “Besides, we have a surprise for  _ you _ back at the Tower, since you gave us all such a nice gift.”

***

Once landed, Tony made his way to the living room, when he stopped in his tracks to stare at the elegant breeding bench that stood in the middle. It was beautifully carved, and upon closer inspection was modular to allow Tony to be locked into several different positions. He was practically drooling as he looked at it and imagined himself on it.

“Like it, Antoshka?” Nat smirked as she breezed by him to drop her gear. Tony shuddered and nodded.  _ Yes yes yesyesyes  _ his thoughts circled until Bruce came up behind me and pushed him over to it.

Crawling up on to the bench, Tony settled into a classic all-fours position, with his head down and hips pushed up and back. Bruce locked him in, chuckling, “Of course that’s the first position you choose, slut. You’re always begging to be fucked like a bitch in heat. If you had a womb you would be begging us to breed you and get you fat with our babies, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Tony gasped, “yes, please fuck me like a bitch, I feel like I  _ am  _ in heat, I need it so  _ bad! _ ” Bruce was unlocking the cock cage and pulling out plugs and sounds, although he left the rings around Tony’s balls on.

“Hmm. you’re already fat with our cum, whore,” Bruce said, gesturing to Tony’s rounded belly. “I think if we want to fill you up any more we need to empty you out first,” and he fiddled with the bench until suddenly he shoved Tony’s shoulders up. All it really did was swivel Tony so that he was in the same position, but his ass was now angled down. Tony shivered and moaned as what felt like gallons of cum drooled out of his hole, soaking his cock and balls, dribbling down his thighs, dripping down onto the bench.

The rest of the team was moving in and out and around the room, putting gear away and finding some food, and the whole while, Tony was panting as his gaping hole fluttered around air and his drooled cum all over himself. His face was flaming and he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath as he tried to close his hole and  _ couldn’t.  _ He almost came just from the feeling of his team mates eyes on him as he waited, mounted for their convenience.

Eventually, Steve came over and hand fed Tony a few pieces of fruit and cheese. “Don’t worry darling,” he said as he put the plate down and gently fed his cock into Tony’s mouth, “we’re almost done and then we can spend all night fucking you while you come as much as you want.”

Tony whined high in his throat and started sucking eagerly. Steve only stayed for another few minutes before moving behind Tony and plunging into his still-slick hole. Tony screamed as he came; the ball rings were tight around him, but still allowed his cock to dribble out some cum, and tony whimpered as he realized that they planned to keep the rings on. “Please! Please take them off, Daddy! I need to cum!” He screamed as he tried to thrash around Steve’s dick, but Steve just chuckled and replied, “No, baby. You can cum, but the rings stay.”


	9. Steve/Tony (lingerie, daddy kink, possessive kink, overstimulation, coming dry, Dom/sub (light))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted smut and I accidently wrote ~6000 words of feelings help

Despite the arrangement Tony had with the team, he still occasionally had to spend several consecutive days out of the country on business trips. Before the team moved in, Tony would sometimes try and arrange the trips so he and Rhodey could meet up wherever he was deployed. Tony always thought fondly on those trips - they didn’t manage to make it happen very often, so when Tony got word to Rhodey he would arrange some private time, which would usually end with Rhodey bending Tony over the nearest flat surface along with a couple trusted Air Force friends.

After the team all moved into the Tower, Tony had a bevy of choices for traveling companions. Thor and Bruce were the most available to take ten days off to gallivant around a foreign country with, so long as there were no Asgardian emergencies or time-sensitive experiments. Whenever Tony traveled with one of them, he could expect long nights being pinned up against a wall or mornings being railed until he came dry.

Nat and Clint were on the opposite end of the spectrum; he had only managed one trip with Clint, and they had spent most of their time goofing around and buying cheap tourist-y tchotchkes to really satisfy Tony’s preferences. He hadn’t ever managed to take a trip with Nat, although she had promised it would happen eventually.

Bucky and Sam fell in the middle. Sam’s official job as an Army reserve counselor sometimes kept him busy, but Bucky generally had nothing but time. When Tony could he liked to bring both of them and take them to all the local nightclubs and bars and rent a room; both Sam and Bucky had exhibitionist streaks a mile wide so Tony would have them pick some club-goers to watch him get double-teamed on the club floor.

When he was going somewhere in Western Europe he liked to bring Steve. While Tony was in meetings, Steve would tour museums and galleries, often coming back with little trinkets for Tony. The nights were secretly Tony’s favorite, though, because Steve would always be so  _ soft  _ with him. 

***

Steve started the week by putting a cock ring on Tony. “I know you can be a good boy for me, but you need to focus during your meetings. This way, you won’t have to try so hard for me, pet,” he murmured as he gently jacked Tony’s cock. Tony’s vision was fuzzy and he could feel beads of sweat rolling down his temple. Steve had been doing this for  _ hours  _ now, had started as soon as they had gotten to the hotel room. He startled a little as Steve sucked one of his balls into his mouth and started laving and slurping.

“Steve - Steve I  _ can’t -  _ please let me come, or fuck me, or let me suck you -  _ something - “ _ Tony cried, breath hitching as he rolled his hips into Steve’s face.

“Sorry, darling. No coming until I fuck you, and I’m not fucking you until the last night here.”

“At least - at least l-let me suck you cock,” Tony gasped as Steve moved down to gently lave at his rim. His hair would brush gently against Tony in all the best places as his head bobbed. Tony hollywood and arched off the bed as Steve slipped his tongue inside and started sucking at his rim, and scraping his teeth over it every now and then.

Steve pulled off laughing. “Tony, we both know that you come the easiest I’ve ever seen from having a cock in your mouth. You’re such a fucking slut you could probably come through the cock ring just from me letting you warm me dick for a couple hours.” Tony flushed hotly, but closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

Steve stood up jarring Tony from his thoughts. “Okay, time for bed, darling. I’m going to go brush my teeth, and when I get back out here you better be ready for me.” Tony snorted at that; neither one of them was under any illusions about how  _ ready _ Tony would be for Steve.

Once Steve had finished up in the bathroom, they both crawled into bed and Steve pinned Tony down on his stomach and sank into him. He went slow - thank fuck, otherwise Tony would  _ definitely  _ have broken the cock ring - and broke Tony open on his cock. Tony let out a little sob and tried to shove back into Steve’s hold, but Steve swatted him lightly on the shoulder and held him still. The slide was too dry and too tight, but still Tony reveled in the impossible pressure and weight of Steve inside of him, keeping him splayed open and pushing himself into every part of Tony. 

Once Steve was fully seated, he gave a great sigh and slumped over, letting most of his weight bear down into Tony. Hooking his hand up he slid four fingers into Tony’s mouth, and wiggled the other hand beneath them both until he could grip Tony’s cock firmly. “Alright, baby boy. You remember the rules? You’re allowed to suck, and to milk my cock, but if you come while you’re asleep you’ll have to be punished.”

Tony shuddered, and moaned brokenly, nodding his understanding as best he could. Steve tucked his head down into Tony’s neck and dropped off almost immediately. Tony spent most of the night suckling and Steve’s fingers and gently working his inner muscles around the massive girth shoved up inside of him. He discovered he could get Steve to rut softly into him if he hit the right rhythm and settled in to doze until morning.

***

The days were spent in meetings, or stepping out for lunch and a local tour with Steve. Tony had woken up that first morning to a cold, metal plug being settled into his hole as Steve licked around his rim. Steve would leave it in, and it was heavy enough that Tony had to consciously clench down on it to prevent it slipping out when he stood up. When Steve would meet him for lunch, he would pull Tony into his lap and slip his hand down Tony’s pants to idly play with the base. Tony had choked on his food more than once as Steve slowly pressed the plug in and out.

The nights were long, frustrating torture sessions for Tony. Steve would pull him back to their room, eyes heavy-lidded and smile hot and slow. He would push Tony down on their bed, or settle him in a chair on the balcony, and spend the rest of their time worshipping Tony’s body. He would find the tight muscles and knot and work them out firmly, smoothing his hands everywhere he could reach and trailing heat after him. He would spend ages playing with Tony’s nipples until they were puffy and sensitive, suckling and biting and licking as Tony trembled beneath him. He would scrub his fingers through Tony’s hair as they made out lazily, Steve straddling Tony to press him down and languidly grind into Tony’s lap and he gently worked Tony’s mouth open with his tongue.

Best - worst? Tony didn’t even know anymore - of all, Steve would slide the plug out and thoroughly finger Tony, using his fingers and tongue to work Tony’s hole and channel all soft and lax. He would carefully lick around Tony’s rim, sighing in pleasure as Tony would tighten his thighs around his face, and then he would work his tongue as far as he could go and suck and bite and generally get Tony’s hole sopping wet before pulling off and nuzzling into Tony’s hip as he resumed using his fingers to tear Tony apart from the inside out.

By the end of the week, Tony wasn’t even sure he could remember his own  _ name.  _ He’d been floating on a sex-high for the entire trip, and the normal exhaustion was absent, since he was technically having significantly less sex, at significantly less...vigorous levels. The last time he and Steve went out to lunch, he took a full five minutes to even pick up the menu, too busy luxuriating in the insane levels of dopamine and staring at Steve’s face, lit up golden in the afternoon sun.

***

The closer they got to the end of the day, the more excited Tony got, until he was bouncing around in his last meeting like a hyperactive puppy. After shaking hands with the last man and shuffling him out the door, Tony literally ran down to the street where Steve had picked him up every day.

He skidded to a stop and stared. Steve was holding a small bouquet of fresh flowers and a gift bag, hovering on the balls of his feet as he waited for Tony to appear. He turned slightly and saw Tony, and his face just... _ glowed.  _ Tony choked on air.  _ Oh fuck, this is...I don’t even know what this is,  _ Tony thought hysterically. They had both been very actively involved with the teams extracurricular activities, so to speak, but the look on Steve’s face, that wasn’t lust. Well, it was, but it wasn’t  _ just  _ lust. Steve loved him. Was  _ in love  _ with him. 

“Tony! I thought I could get you something nice, surprise you for our last...night...Okay, what’s wrong?” Steve demanded, grin dropping off his face as he looked Tony over. “Did something go screwy in your meetings? We don’t have to stay tonight, if you need to head back now- ”

“Steve,” Tony interrupted, “No, just...we should go back to the hotel and talk.” He added an eyebrow waggle to try and bring the mood back, but Steve was clearly unconvinced. And Tony didn’t really mean to make him wait, or avoid the situation, he just...they were in the middle of the street, okay? And Tony was wearing a cock ring and a massive fucking plug, and he really didn’t want to have a Serious Feelings discussion with all of that added together.

Steve visibly wilted, although he rallied with a determined smile and nodded, moving to hail a cab. Tony watched him as he did, pondering his revelation and what it meant for team dynamics, and their relationship, and basically their whole lives, until he got distracted staring at Steve’s ass in tight jeans.

As they crawled into the cab, Tony tossed their address to the driver and then took the gifts out of Steve’s hand, set them on the seat next to them, and crawled into Steve’s lap. He had to grab Steve’s face with both hands and turn it up to meet his eyes. “Steve. It’s nothing bad, I swear. I just didn’t want to have a potentially...emotional discussion while I was standing on a Parisian street wearing a huge butt plug and cock ring, that’s all.”

Steve managed a chuckle, although worry still lurked in his eyes. “Okay, Tony. Okay.”

“Now,  _ I  _ think we should have a nice long necking session on the way to our hotel and embarrass the living fuck out of our poor driver.”

***

Tony took control of the situation, herding Steve through the halls of their hotel. Steve was shrinking a little bit with every step, until Tony could barely recognize the bold, confident man that had been domming the ever-living hell out of Tony this entire week. Tony sighed internally. It really wasn’t going to be a bad discussion, but Steve was taking waaaay too long to get back to their room.

Once inside, Tony placed his gifts from Steve on the credenza and prodded Steve to the bed. “Sit, sweetheart. And stop looking like a kicked puppy, please, it’s killing me and we have to talk before I convince you to fuck me.” Steve just huffed and honest-to-God  _ pouted  _ at Tony.

“Steve. Sweetheart. Darling Captain. You know how you and the rest of the team have been merrily fucking me every which way from Sunday for the last several months?” Steve nodded silently, barely even blushing.  _ Aw I *miss* the blush.  _ “Okay, and remember how there have been a lot of spoken and unspoken reassurances from you all to me that you wouldn’t leave me high and dry in the Tower?” Another nod. “And remember how I have, occasionally, in the...throes of passion...said something about, you know. Loving all of you?” Another nod. Geez, Steve wasn’t going to give him anything, was he?

Tony took a deep breath, and pushed forward. “Look, I’m just going to lay it all out there - which is kind of a ridiculous way to put it, considering what you and I and everybody have been engaging in for the last month - but I digress -  _ Anyway.  _ I’m going to be very, very honest.” He paused and checked Steve’s face. So far so good; now he just looked a little confused. “I love you. And the rest of the team, but I love them like….You know, there really is no good term for what we all do together, because we have mind-blowing sex but the rest of the time I treat them like my siblings, which is incestuous in a very weird way. But. The important thing is, I love them, and I love you, and I am also  _ in  _ love with you, so if you’re feeling what I kind of suspect you’re feeling then it’s going to be okay.”

Steve was staring at him with wide, luminous eyes. He worked his mouth a couple times before finally croaking out, “...so what does this mean for the team?”

Tony hummed. “Well, we have a couple of options. We could be exclusive, and tell the rest of the team; that would be difficult given what I’ve let them put in and on me, but I have a terminal lack of shame, so I think we could work it out. Or we could be polyamorous, and see if they want to be in a committed relationship with us, and we have a...what’s the word for a trio but with six? Never mind. Oh, or eight, since Sam and Bucky. Or nine if you include Rhodey. Ugh, stop me I’m rambling now - ” and Steve obligingly pulled him down for a short, fierce kiss that reset all of Tony’s neural pathways, or least felt like it did. He cleared his throat. “Ahem. Thank you. Uh. Third option. We could continue having sexual relationships with everyone, and have a committed relationship between the two of us - so dating, wherein you occasionally, you know, rent me out to be fucked by our teammates. Uh, four, we could - ”

He’s cut off again, this time with a languid, heated kiss that makes his toes curl. When Steve pulls back, Tony just blinks and tries to remember what words are. Steve snickers a little bit.

“I - I like option three, Tony. I want you to be happy, and I certainly love seeing you get fucked by our teammates - ugh, Thor’s cock  _ alone,  _ you could never give that up - but...I love you too. Different than how I feel about everyone else. I mean. Like you said. I love them too and all, but - I don’t feel shaky when Nat smiles at me, and I don’t spend all of my spare thoughts wondering how to make CLint smile, and I certainly don’t have the urge to wrap Bruce up in a blanket and  _ cuddle  _ him.”

Tony is beaming at the end of this. “Good, excellent, great, we’re definitely on the same page - ” he risks distraction by carding a hand through Steve’s hair and basking in the simple pleasure this brings Steve. He looks like a cat dozing the sun. “Fuck you’re way to distracting to be having this discussion, we need to finish this discussion right the  _ fuck  _ now. Um. Okay. Option three, we date, be disgustingly in love, and when we feel like having a fun night invite our teammates to screw me in deliciously filthy ways. Sound good?”

Steve grins back at him and hums in agreement. “Yeah Tony, that sounds amazing.” He tips forward a little and presses his face into Tony’s stomach, wrapping his arms loosely around Tony’s waist and reminding Tony that they had a previously planned encounter that involved Tony’s very much still plugged up ass.

“Hey, so, now that we’ve figured that out, do you want to maybe fuck me? I’m kinda dyin’ here Stevie, you haven’t fucked me in days and I’m getting a little desperate here. I’m about 5 minutes away from getting on my knees and promising not to come for a whole ‘nother week if you just let me suck your balls.”

Steve had lifted his head away from Tony’s stomach and was watching his face, eyes darkening with every word. “Tony, you’re  _ always  _ five minutes away from that.” Nonetheless, Steve got up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom, calling back, “Let me just wash my face off, darling. You can get yourself ready for me and play with your hole a little, okay?”

Tony let out a great whuff of air as he sat down on the bed, then collapsed backwards to lay on his back. He grinned wildly at the ceiling before starting to pull his clothes off. This was definitely best-case scenario here.

He had barely gotten naked when Steve came back and prowled forward. “Alright darling, let me explain how the rest of this night is going to go. Do me a favor and close your eyes.” He shoves Tony’s knees open with his own and stepped between them. “You’ve been a wonderfully good pet for me this past week.” A finger traces up Tony’s cock, barely touching, just enough to start the blood pounding in Tony’s head. “So good, that this whole last night is going to be about rewarding you.” A brief diversion to Tony’s chest, where Steve tweaks a nipple and watches Tony twitch. “So here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to blow you- ” A hand squeezes hard around his cock for a second before vanishing, “And then I’m going to suck your balls until you come- ” the hand moves between Tony’s legs and rolls his heavy balls, “And then I’m going to eat you out until you come again- ”, sudden pressure at the base of the plug sends Tony arching off the bed, “And then, I’m going to fuck you until  _ I’m  _ coming dry.”

Tony could almost come right now. He pants, rolls his head from side to side, and tries desperately to keep his eyes close to be good for Steve. “Please, please, Steve, it’s been  _ so long- _ ” He’s rolling his hips into the air now, he can feel dribbles of precome running down his cock.

Steve hums, a contented little purr, and says, “You can open your eyes, sweet boy.” Tony opens his eyes to see Steve looking at him with so much love and affection in his gaze that Tony is suddenly on the verge of tears. He looks away abruptly, blinking furiously to stay the moisture in his eyes.

Steve allows it, possibly because he’s decided to get started on his plans. While Tony is trying to regain control of himself, Steve kneels and takes Tony to the root in one swift move. Tony howls, already inching towards being overwhelmed. Even with the cock ring still on, it’s difficult to back down from the edge.

Steve is as thorough and dedicated and he’d promised to be; he spends a couple of minutes tonguing Tony’s slit before switching to laying sucking kisses across the base. He wonderfully sloppy while doing so, getting Tony’s cock dripping wet before taking him down again and sucking hard. Tony can’t even feel his toes anymore, and every time he attempts to lift his head off the bed to watch Steve, he gets lightheaded.

After several more minutes of this, Steve finally deep-throats him and swallows convulsively. Tony comes with a sob as Steve flicks the cock ring off and scrapes his teeth at Tony’s base. Steve chokes as Tony fills up his throat and mouth with cum after a week of holding off.

Steve pulls off and lightly suckles at Tony’s head as he rides the aftershocks. He pulls off with a lewd popping sound and kneels up to check on Tony. “How are you doing, darling?” Tony grumbles something unintelligible, so Steve takes that as confirmation to proceed. He nuzzles his face down into the crease of Tony’s hips and inhales, groaning as Tony’s scent washes over him.

“I - I - Sweetheart, that was the hardest I’ve come in weeks- ” Tony cuts himself off with a whine as Steve sucks one ball into his mouth. “Too much - too much, Steve!”

“No,” Steve dismisses him as he switches to the other. “I decide when you’re done, pet, or did you forget who’s in charge here?” He licks flat and hot across Tony’s sack, holding the man down as he wails and thrashes. “Who’s in charge here baby boy?”

“You are! You are, Steve, fuck!”

“Hmm, not my name, darling. Who’s in charge?”

“I - You - Daddy is! Daddy’s in charge!” Tony’s crying as Steve sets back to work, drooling all over Tony’s balls and wrapping his tongue around them to suck and slurp around first one then the other, then both at the same time. He worked his tongue over every wrinkle in the skin, reveling in the taste as Tony sobbed. When he made a particularly crass slurping sound again, Tony gasped and came, spurting cum all over his belly. “Daddy, so good, Daddy! Thank you for making me feel so good!”

Steve pulled off again, propping himself on Tony’s knee and grinning smugly down at the smaller man, who didn’t seem to be able get his eyes to focus. “Gorgeous pet. I love your sweet little balls, and you really like it when I suck them, apparently.”

Tony’s hand twitched in what Steve assumed was an attempt to smack him. Snickering, Steve caught the hand and pulled it to his mouth, gently working his tongue between the fingers as Tony tried to catch his breath. Steve got lost in his study of Tony’s fingers, enjoying the feeling of pressing his tongue to a callous and dragging across it. After a couple of minutes, he pulls off to find Tony staring at him. His eyes were soft and warm, and Steve found himself actually blushing without quite knowing why.

To distract, Steve stands and pads over to the gift he had gotten for Tony. “I, uh. Hm. I got you a present,” and he shoves the bag towards Tony, suddenly feeling impossibly awkward. Tony takes it silently, perhaps understanding that Steve is feeling a little fragile after all of the emotional discussion earlier. He opens the bag and genuinely gasps, before reaching in and pulling out the lingerie Steve had bought.

It’s a set of panties and a negligee, both a deep wine-red color. “Steve, these are  _ beautiful,  _ they most have cost you a fortune!” Tony’s hand is shaking a little as he runs his fingers over the silky material. 

“Good thing I’m dating a billionaire,” Steve teases before growing serious. “I wanted too Tony. I like doing things for you. Like making you feel good.” A hesitation, and then, “Like marking you as  _ mine. _ ” Tony gasps a little, letting pleasure roll through him at the words. He hands the set out to Steve, a wordless request for him to dress Tony.

Steve takes the set and kneels between Tony’s legs again. He carefully draws the panties up over Tony’s legs and helps Tony lift his hips to settle them. They’re tight, snug against Tony’s hips, and they cradle his cock and balls and rub silkily across Tony’s skin with every twitch or turn. As Tony relaxes back into the bed he notices that they mold to his ass, displaying his crack and, with a little tug, pressing up against his hole. Soft, delicate lace panels cross Tony’s hips and down between his thighs. He feels impossibly sexy, and beautiful, and  _ loved.  _

Steve nudges Tony into a sitting position before pulling the negligee over his head. It’s a deep vee-cut that lays more laces directly over Tony’s nipples and then knots in the middle of his breastbone before cutting away to hang open and fluttering over Tony’s abdomen. Tony notes the long strings hanging down over his belly, and before he can ask, Steve speaks up.

“They’re for a belly ring. Uh.” He’s flushed and anxious again. “You had mentioned you were interested in getting pierced, so...they attach to the ring, and then they run over the chest area so you can attach to nipple clamps or ring.” Steve can’t even make eye contact, so Tony is left to stare for a beat. 

“Holy  _ fuck  _ Steve, we are going to the salon the  _ second  _ we get back to the States and then you are  _ most definitely  _ going to fuck me while I’m all tied up by my piercings in this lovely negligee you’ve gotten me,” Tony’s panting by the time he finishes, feeling phantom tugs at his belly and nipples.

Steve looks immensely relieved, and then mischievous as he remarks, “Well, I wasn’t planning on you being able to walk for at least 48 hours after we land, so that may have to wait.” He presses Tony back down into the bed before attaching his mouth over the silk to Tony’s right nipple, sucking and licking until the fabric is wet and clinging to Tony’s skin. He switches to the other nipple as Tony clutches at his hair and writhes beneath him. Steve smirks, fully back in control now, and then abruptly drags Tony off the bed into his arms and stands.

Tony flails a little but Steve and Thor do this enough that he’s mostly used to it. Steve kicks open the balcony doors and settles Tony into a chair on the balcony. The night is hot and humid, and Tony slumps until his hips are tilted up. Just in time, too, as Steve once more drops to his knees and starts kitten licking at Tony’s hole over the panties. 

Tony can’t really remember much after that, until he startles and realizes that he has a leg slung over Steve’s shoulder and is forcing the younger man’s face between his thighs. He considers releasing Steve, but before he can do much Steve pulls himself back, face flushed and eyes-fever bright. Tony can feel that the panties are absolutely sopping wet, and Steve’s chin and mouth are slick and shiny too. 

Without a word, Steve slips his hand into the panties and starts playing with the plug still inside Tony, pulling it out and pushing it back in with a twist at the end. Tony had forgotten the plug was there, to be honest, and now arousal came surging up behind his sternum. Steve hums regretfully and tugs the panties off, carefully laying them off to the side before shoving each of Tony’s legs over the armrest of the chair. Like this, Tony is nearly doing the splits, his entire groin and ass exposed not only to Steve but to the entire city bustling several floors beneath them. Tony groans low in his throat and begs, “ _ Daddy I need you! _ ”

Steve dives in and immediately plunges his tongue into Tony’s loose hole and it’s burning hot and so wet and sloppy that Tony screams and tries to close his legs but Steve catches them and forces them even wider.

As dedicated a cocksucker as Steve is, Tony’s done this enough with Steve to know that rimming is his favorite thing to do with his mouth. Steve loves it, eating men out. He rims Tony at least a little bit almost every time they’re together like this, and he’d told Tony before that if he can’t do it with Tony that he always seeks out another team member. One time, when Tony had been gone for several days (business trip with Bucky and Sam), the next time he and Steve had had sex, Steve had pinned Tony to a wall and spent several minutes describing in explicit detail how he had begged Thor to let Steve rim him because he was so desperate for it.

All of this to say, Steve was enjoying himself while Tony lost his  _ damn mind.  _ Steve was eagerly licking and sucking at Tony’s rim, drooling and slurping while he further loosened Tony’s channel. He would fuck his tongue deep into Tony and then press it to Tony’s wall and drag it slowly across the silky, hot flesh. Every now and then he would pull off and scrape his teeth across the rim or lick all up and down Tony’s crack up to his perineum, keeping Tony slick and pliant.

Tony was cracking great sobs, chest heaving and mouth hanging open. The position Steve had put him in left him no leverage to roll his hips or get closer in any way, and so he was forced to just sit there and take it. Finally, Steve took a quick breath and jammed his tongue in as far as it would go, and then pistoned it in and out of Tony’s ass. Tony flew to pieces, shaking and whining as he spurted cum. Steve, being a quick thinker, had grabbed Tony’s cock and directed it away from the negligee, which meant Tony ended up splattering cum all through Steve’s hair and down his face. Steve kept his tongue firmly embedded in Tony throughout, giving Tony’s hole something to clench down on.

After a several-minutes long orgasm, Steve gently pulled out and took stock. Tony was limp and sated, head lolling to the side as he drifted. “No sleeping yet, darling. You have to stay awake for my first orgasm.” Tony blinked at him for several seconds, confused, before he remembered what Steve had said earlier.

“Steve - Daddy, I - I really don’t know if I can, I’m sorry- ” Tony whimpered hoarsely. Steve leaned in and smiled at Tony before kissing his earlobe, feather-light, and whispering, “ _ I don’t care. _ ”

Faster than lightning, Steve had lifted Tony, sat down in the chair, and forced Tony to straddle his lap. Tony squealed and failed a bit, but Steve dragged Tony’s hands behind his back and secured them with a zip-tie he fished out of his pants pocket. 

“Daddy! I really can’t come again, I’m going to be so sore tomorrow. Please Daddy- ” Tony cuts himself off at Steve’s look. It’s predatory and wicked, filling Tony with lust and nerves in equal amounts. Steve spanks him suddenly, hard enough that the crack could be heard down on the street below them. 

“My darling little slut, I. Don’t. Care.” Steve punctuates each word with another hard spank, sending Tony tipping forward into his shoulder. “Now undress me darling.” Tony tugs at the zip-tie and raises an eyebrow at Steve. He just smirks and says, “Figure it out, darling. Don’t you want to be good for Daddy?” At that, Tony huffs and sets to removing Steve’s shirt with his teeth.

The top buttons are easy, and Tony takes a little detour to lay several biting kisses across Steve’s neck and chest, popping off one of his nipples after leaving teeth marks. The lower Tony goes, the more he has to curl in on himself and crane his neck uncomfortably to reach. Halfway through, Steve starts lazily playing with his hole again, twisting his fingers inside Tony’s rim and then shallowly fucking just the tips inside.

By the time Steve’s shirt is open and his pants button popped, Tony is blindingly hard and uncertain of how to proceed. Steve takes care of it, fortunately, and then pulls out a bottle lube and starts slicking himself up. “I know I got your slutty hole nice and open just now, but I’m going to get you so wet that the people on the street below will be able to hear the sound of me fucking into your sloppy ass.” Tony’s only response to that is to tip himself forward against Steve’s chest and eagerly suck bruises into his skin.

  
  
  


“Look at your sweet pussy, so hungry for my cock,” Steve crooned. He traced a finger around Tony’s gaping rim, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch. “I love you like this, darling. All prettied up for me, so soft and needy.” He slipped his finger inside, pleased when Tony’s hole sucked his finger in. “Delicious, pet. Desperate to have something in your dripping pussy. It doesn’t even matter what I put in here, does it? I could leave you here and go get a stranger from the sidewalk and you would beg him for his cock, wouldn’t you?”

Tony groaned, low and heavy. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and his channel was swollen and tender from Steve’s earlier ministrations. He could feel that his hole was sloppy and lax, convulsing at each gentle brush of Steve’s fingers. He keened and rubbed his nipples up against Steve’s chest, gasping as the silky fabric of the negligee further abraded them. Everywhere Steve touched left trails of sparks under his skin and each time Steve twisted his finger he would accompany it with a sucking kiss.

Steve slipped the bottle of lube directly into Tony’s asshole and squeezed, chuckling when Tony gasped and twitched at the cold lube filling him. Steve pulled it out and tossed it aside, and then without any more delay lifted Tony’s hips and slammed him down on his cock.

Tony screamed, loud enough that Steve was pretty sure a few people below them heard and looked up. “Fuck, pet, you love people watching, don’t you,” he growled as he forced Tony to rock himself up and down on Steve’s fat dick. “Should I go call downstairs to reception? They can send up a few people to watch you get pounded by your Daddy.” Tony howled again and then started openly sobbing, great heaving gasps of air and tears trickling down his cheeks as he rode his Daddy.

Tony came quickly, dribbling out whatever jizz was left in his aching balls before collapsing against Steve. 

“You’re not done pet.”

Tony squinted blearily up at Steve. What?

“You’re not done. I told you before, we’re going to keep going until  _ I’m  _ coming dry.”

Tony started crying again, shaking his head  _ no  _ and keening, but Steve caught his chin and forced Tony to meet his eyes. 

“You don’t get to say no, baby boy. Do you know why? Because you’re Daddy’s perfect little slut, and I  _ own you. _ ”

Tony moaned as he dragged his hips back up and started again.


	10. Tony/Rhodey, Tony/Rhodey/Sam (public sex, voyeurism, double penetration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Au where Sam watches Rhodey and Tony, and then Rhodey invites him to join

Sam had settled into a deep sleep before suddenly jerking awake. He blinked and squinted to the door where someone was coming in.

“Tony?” His roommate Rhodey poked his head out of the blankets and hissed at the intruder, who slipped over to the bed.

“Rhodey, I need - I need you- ” they boy choked. Even in the dim light Sam could see that the visitor was young and pretty. Tony pulled the covers off of Rhodey and climbed on top of him, immediately starting to rock his hips down.

“Tony, you have to be quiet! I have a roommate!” Rhodey whispered furiously, even as he started pulling the boys clothes off.

“Don’t care, need you,” Tony gasped.

Sam shivered. He shouldn’t be watching right now, but it was really hot; to see this stranger, so desperate to have his boyfriend that he was sneaking into his room? Sam silently reached down and palmed his cock, feeling it grow hard.

Over on the other bed, Tony and Rhodey were both naked now and Rhodey had three fingers in Tony’s ass. The boy was riding them harder, and his cock was dripping pre-come all over Rhodes’ chest and belly. Sam watched as Rhodey worked a fourth finger in, and then slipped in the tip of his thumb.

“ _ Daddy! _ ” Tony whined softly, twisting himself back to try and take more of Rhodey’s hand. “Please daddy! Put your hand in my hole!” Rhodey’s hand snaked up to cover Tony’s gasp as he complied, sinking his hand in up to the wrist. 

“Do you  _ want  _ Sam to hear you, slut? You probably do. You want him to wake up so he can watch you taking your daddy’s hand up your pretty little hole, don’t you?”

Tony twitched and came suddenly, spurting all over Rhodey’s belly and chest. “Daddy, daddy! So good!”

Rhodey pulled his hand out and lifted Tony up, still writhing from his orgasm, and plunged him down over his huge cock. Tony’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Rhodey started to hammer up into the boy’s tightly-stretched channel.

“You didn’t answer, sweetheart. Tell Daddy how much you want Sam to watch you get fucked by your daddy, slut.”

“I - I do! I want it! I want him to watch my daddy fuck me open with his hand and then impale me on his fat dick!” The slender little boy was sobbing softly now, bracing himself on Rhodey’s shoulders and struggling to push himself down farther on the massive cock inside his wet hole. Sam bit his hand to silence himself as he worked his own erection, desperately aroused.

Finally Rhodey slammed Tony down on his cock and held him still as he came, which triggered Tony’s second orgasm. Sam watched as Rhodey flooded Tony’s ass with cum, enough that Tony’s belly started to swell and cum started dripping down Rhodey’s thighs. The sight of so much jizz frothing out around the little twink’s hole was enough to make Same cum himself, swallowing a scream as he sprayed all over the bottom of his blanket.

Sam lay in his bed, mind buzzing from his release as he listened to Rhodey panting quietly and Tony sob into his shoulder. After several minutes, Sam worked up the courage to try and roll over, attempting to make it seem like sleepy movement. As he drifted off to sleep his gaze wandered up to Rhodey to realize that he was  _ watching.  _ Before Sam could react, Rhodey grinned and winked.

***

The next morning Sam woke up alone in his room. Hmm. Rhodes and Tony must have cleared out to give Sam some space. Feeling a little wistful about the whole encounter, Sam dragged on a pair of shorts and wandered out to the living room, only to stop short.

Rhodey was sitting in the recliner, and Tony was in his lap - more specifically, Tony was  _ on his cock.  _ Sam stared, transfixed, as Rhodey’s huge, heavy cock was slowly swallowed by Tony’s ass. He could see Tony’s muscles ripple and clench around Rhodey as the slender boy worked himself up and down at a languid pace. Jerking his gaze away, Sam met Rhodey’s eyes and swallowed.

The man seemed unperturbed. “Tony, baby. We have an audience, sweetheart, so you better make the show good.” Tony gasped and looked behind himself to see Sam, but he kept going at the glacial pace. Sam could feel himself getting hard as Tony shuddered and moaned loudly. 

“Daddy, your cock is so big, filling me up just right! Thank you for letting me have your cock up my ass, Daddy,” Tony groaned, flexing his muscles to tighten around Rhodey. “Daddy, is Sam going to cum in me too?” Sam gulped, the boy sounded so sweetly innocent when he asked.

“If he wants to, baby. Well?” He asks Sam. “Do you want to help me fuck my sluttly little boy? He’s got a lovely hole, it’s like being wrapped up in hot silk,” he continues as he gives a little jerk of his hips. Tony yelps and speeds up a little.

It’s not really much of a choice; Sam nods silently and walks over to kneel behind Tony before he pulls his own dick out of his shorts. It’s not quite as big as Rhodes but still above average. Rhodey grins.

“Good boy, Tony. Sam is going to help me tire out your greedy hole, okay?” Rhodey doesn’t wait for an answer before he works two, three, four fingers into Tony beside his dick. Tony is thrashing and whining, simultaneously trying to pull away and push back into the sensation. Rhodey pulls his fingers out and tells Sam, “He’s tight, but it will have to do - he’ll come if I do much more.”

Sam has barely pushed in alongside Rhodey before Tony does just that, screaming out as his own cock pulses out cum. Sam bottoms out as Tony’s channel clenches down around him and it’s burning hot and tight, so tight inside of Tony. He stops, not sure what to do, but Rhodes reassures him, “Don’t worry, we can still use him.” He starts pistoning up into Tony in counterpoint with Sam. “He loves it when I fuck him when he’s not hard. Reminds him of what he really is - a hole for me to play with. Isn’t that right, slut?”

Tony is crying and taking great heaving gulps of air, but he manages to get out, “Y-yes, Daddy! I’m just a hole for you to use, a nice warm place for you to keep your cock!” Sam and Rhodey are now pounding Tony violently as the boy sways between them. “Uuugh, huh, fuck!” Tony groans, “S’good, Daddy, love keeping your cock nice and warm for you!”

Sam reaches around and starts to fondle Tony’s cock. He’d be surprised if Tony could come again so soon, but the painful overstimulation makes Tony’s ass clamp down. Sam comes with a shout, biting down hard on Tony’s shoulder. Rhodey follows him over the edge, and soon Tony’s flat stomach has a pooch from taking both huge loads.

Sma pulls out with a groan and flops to the floor, trying to catch his breath. He angles his head so he can watch Rhodey pull Tony off his cock and slip a large plug into Tony. Tony was limp and fucked-out, not making a sound as Rhodey arranged him face-down over his lap. Rhodey caught Sam’s eye and grinned, lightly squeezing and groping Tony’s ass and thighs. “He was such a good boy, wasn’t he Sam?” Rhodey moves on to tapping the base of the plug and watching Tony twitch from the stimulation. “I think he deserves a reward. I’m going to spank him while you use his mouth and add to his cute little cum belly.”

Tony groans as Sam moves around to his face, but opens his mouth and starts to suck eagerly.


	11. Tony/Loki, Tony/Loki/Bruce (sex magic, boypussy, tit-fucking)

Things were...tense around the tower for a while when Thor brought Loki back. Everyone had talked and agreed that both Thor and Loki seemed sincere about his reformation, but everyone also agreed to sleep with one eye open.

Frankly, it was driving Tony crazy. They were all much less willing to fuck him stupid while they were on constant high-alert, and he and Steve hadn’t been on a date in  _ weeks  _ because he refused to leave Loki alone in the Tower. Tony missed it, so he decided to do something about it in his own crass way.

He took great amusement from the sight of Loki stumbling across the threshold of his lab, although to be fair it was probably because Tony had asked, “So, Lokes, wanna give me a pussy with your swanky Asgardian magic?” as he approached.

Once he had righted himself and Tony had laughed for several minutes, Loki sniffed imperiously. “Not that I would expect more of such a gauche Midgardian, but may I inquire as to  _ why  _ you made such a request?”

Tony shrugged. “It’d be crazy hot, honestly. Plus, I could take  _ even more cocks  _ at once. Also…,” He hesitated before pushing onward, “Also, I think it would help to ease some of the tension between you and us.”

Loki raised an elegantly manicured eyebrow and spoke while Tony was making a note to ask the demigod what salon he used. “You think me magically giving you a quim is going to convince you all to trust me? That is...a truly terrible plan, Stark.”

“No, no, no, FreezerBurn. They won’t trust you, but it’s a start. And you do realize that you’d be the first person to give it a test run, right?” At that Loki really did stare, seeming to need a few seconds to process that. “Come on, Jack Frost, you’ll love. I’m a screamer, adn Thor made sure that I come basically whenever you want me to.”

Loki stared some more, blinked, started to say something, and then gave up and hesitantly approached Tony. He seemed to be waffling over something difficult before finally muttering, “I don’t like to...hmm, I think top is a good word for it? I don’t top.”

Now  _ that _ , Tony had not been expecting. “Like, don’t penetrate? I can work with that.” It wouldn’t be quite as fun for Tony, but he’d figure it out.

Loki frowned in response and gritted out, “No. I‘m fine with being the one penetrating, I just don’t like the presumption of  _ stjórn,  _ of controlling the encounter.”

“Oh, ooohhh, that’s fine, darling. I can be a  _ very  _ cheeky bottom, so how about you twiddle your nice, long fingers, give me a soaking wet pussy, and then I’ll tell you exactly how to ruin it with your cock?” Tony waited with bated breath. Finally Loki gave a sharp nod and closed the remaining distance. Clearly not standing on ceremony, he worked his hand down Tony’s pants and between his legs. Out of habit, Tony let the fall wide open, allowing Loki better access. 

Loki lightly traced a line from Tony’s hole up to his balls and murmured something that sounded vaguely Nordic to Tony, and suddenly there are sparking nerve endings in brand new places between Tony’s legs. “Ooh, fuck, that’s good, Ice King.” Loki retreats a couple of steps as Tony hops off his stool and strips. Once he’s bare except for Steve’s tags, he grabs a yoga mat, unrolls it with a flourish, and drops down onto it. “C’mere Billie Joe Armstrong.” As he waits for Loki to move, Tony draws his knees up and spreads them wide, and begins to check out the ‘new equipment’.

He groans as he traces through the damp folds before pushing just the top of his finger in. It seems to suck him in, trying to keep it inside, and Tony groans again and starts working it in and out. “Shit, Loki, having a pussy is nice, thank you so much. What a good boy.”

The effect is immediately clear: Loki drops to his knees between Tony’s legs and shudders hard.  _ Oohoh, praise kink. Well, let’s make our sweet boy happy then,  _ Tony thinks. “That’s right, baby. Has no one told you how good you are? Because you are, so good for me,  _ to  _ me. Look at this beautiful pussy you gave me, just because I wanted it. That was real sweet of you, darling.” He gestures to Loki’s groin, where his dick is pressing against his leather pants. “Do you need me to suck you off a little, or are you ready to go?” Loki doesn’t answer, and Tony realizes that his eyes are fully glazed over.  _ Oh. Oh, honey,  _ Tony thinks as a sudden twist of pity and sympathy tightens in his chest. “Alright, sweet boy, it’s okay. I can make the decisions for you for a little while.” Loki whines a little and inches closer. “Pull your dick out, baby, let me see what we’re working with.”

Loki pulls himself out and Tony wants to drool, a little. It’s nowhere near as thick as Steve or Thor, but it’s nice and long, and should reach deep inside of Tony. It’s also very, very hard, so Tony decides they can move on. “C’mere, darling,” he holds his arms open and Loki  _ keens  _ and slumps his whole weight onto Tony’s chest. He buries his face in Tony’s neck and starts mouthing softly. Tony shivers and hums, “oh, darling, that’s lovely” as he pets through Loki’s hair. Geez, at this rate Loki isn’t even going to make it inside of Tony.

“Are you up for this, baby?” He grabs Loki’s hair and tugs until he can make eye contact. The slight pain seems to help clear him up a little, though, because he finally responds with a nod, and then a languid roll of his hips. It drives his cock across Tony’s and gasps and says, “Okay, yeah, ready. So good, baby, what a perfect boy.”

He nudges Loki into position and then says, “Okay boy, Inside now.” Loki places a hand on Tony’s hip and uses the other to feed his cock into Tony, and it just goes on, and on, and  _ on  _ until Tony swears he can feel it all the way up in the back of his throat. “Oh - Oh - perfect, baby, so good,” Tony moans as Loki bottoms out. He can feel the velvety walls of his pussy clinging to Loki’s cock and making the drag heavy and hot.

They both have to take a minute to breath, and then Tony urges Loki into a smooth rhythm. “There you go, baby, just rock you hips like that, making me feel so good.” On the third thrust, Loki manages to find Tony’s g-spot by hitting it square on, and electricity crackles up Tony’s spine. “Oh! Fuck, Loki, do that again!” Tony sobs, and gradually Loki picks up the pace until he’s jack-rabbiting into Tony, which happens to be when Bruce walks in.

Tony had planned for this, so even as Bruce is roaring and Loki is trying to pull out, Tony moans louder and cries, top volume, “Bruce! Come fuck my new pussy with Loki!” The sentence is odd enough that Bruce drops right out of his berserker rage and staggers the last few feet to the pair on the floor. LLoki had ground to a halt, although he had stopped trying to get free of Tony’s body.

“I- What?”

“Oh, c’mon Bruce! You’re supposed to be the smart one!” Tony huffs. “Loki here was a pal and gave me that snatch that I’d been fantasizing about - for a while now, remember - and in return I’m ordering him around while he breaks it in.”

Thank fuck Bruce is quicker on the uptake than most. After a heartbeat, Bruce just says “oh” very quietly and then abruptly sinks to the floor beside Tony. There’s an awful moment of silence and then Bruce says, “Okay, that...makes sense, given what a slut you are, Tony.” Tony shivers at the name and relaxes as the tension flees. “Did you seriously ask him to give you a snatch just so he could fuck it? Shit, Tony! I bet it’s dripping wet, isn’t it, getting you all dirty.” Bruce punctuates the statement by shoving two fingers in next to Loki.

Tony can’t believe it’s working out so well. This won’t solve much, but it will solve a little bit, which is always the hard part, and for the time being he gets to enjoy getting fucked in the ass  _ and  _ the pussy. He’s pulled from his gloating when Bruce removes his fingers and straddles Tony’s chest. “Bruce? Sir, what are you...” he’s cut off by a swift, stinging slap across his cheek, and he whines and clenches down around Loki. 

“Quiet, slut. You asked for this, you’ll get it. Loki should be more than enough for your hungry cunt, I’m going to use your sweet little tits.” Bruce is playing aggressively with Tony’s nipples, twisting and pinching. He leans over and sucks the left one sharply before biting hard. Tony revels in the wash of humiliation and groans, lifting up into Bruce’s mouth. “Hold yourself nice and tight for me, baby.”

Tony reaches up and presses his pecs together, making a small, shallow channel for Bruce to use. Loki is still hammering away inside of him, and Tony can feel slick dripping down over his hole. Bruce leans back and nudges Loki. “I need some of Tony’s slick.” Loki shudders to a halt, panting, and finally draws out. Bruce reaches over and grabs his cock, using his hand to gather it up before rubbing it on Tony’s chest. Loki slumps forward into Bruce’s hip, Bruce ignores him, now dipping into Tony’s snatch to get more juices. “Shit, Tony, you’ve had this pussy for five minutes and you’re already leaking everywhere.”

Once Tony is slick enough, Bruce wipes his hand off on Tony’s face and then hesitantly reaches down to thread his hand through Loki’s hair. Tony freezes, trying to ignore his pulsing cunt while he waited to see what would happen.

Bruce is oddly gentle as he pets through Loki’s hair. “You’re fine, baby It’s fine. I guess you just needed a little kindness and someone to boss you around huh?” Loki makes an odd, strangled sound and goes boneless against Bruce and Tony. “Yeah, sweet boy. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” This is more than Tony could have hoped for. He’s thrilled, but can help squirming underneath the two men. It draws Bruce’s attention back to him.

“Don’t worry, Tony. We’ll take care of you.” He tightens his hand in Loki’s hair. “Loki, can you keep going? Or do I need to take care of you later?” Loki takes a long time to respond, but finally hums an assent against Bruce’s skin, and Tony suddenly feels his cock pressing back up into him. Bruce grins and keeps him pinned against him. “Good, sweet boy. You’re going to get a reward when we’re done, baby. Just keep ruining Tony’s pussy real nice, okay?” Loki groans and starts rolling his hips.

Bruce turns back to Tony. “Back to you, slut. Good job, holding yourself ready for me,” he says, sliding his dick between Tony’s pecs. Tony groans, feeling Loki and Bruce sliding into him in tandem was overwhelming. He felt like his entire chest was on fire as Bruce drove his cock against his chest. On every upstroke, Bruce would sink his tip into Tony’s mouth, and Tony would catch the taste of precome.

After several minutes of this, Loki seemed to be reaching a breaking point. Moaning, he reached down and tweaked Tony’s clit, sending Tony into a sharp climax. He clenched down hard on Loki and started squirting, which caused Loki to slam into him and  spurt thick ropes of cum into Tony, triggering a mini-orgasm for the overstimulated man.

As Loki slumped over and started mouthing at Bruce’s hip, Bruce was speeding up. He had laid his own hands over Tony and his thick cock was surrounded by Tony. “Ooh, slut, you have lovely tits, so soft and lush. They’re not very big, but they’re so  _ sensitive.  _ I bet we could train you to come from your nipples, don’t you think?” Bruce groaned as he grew closer and demanded, “Open your mouth, toy. Swallow my cum like you were made to,” and Tony opened his mouth just as Bruce came all over his face.

“Clean it up, slut,” Bruce panted as he reached back and tweaked his clit again. It caused Tony’s snatch to twitch around Loki’s cock, still embedded in him, and Loki jumped. Bruce laughed. “Damn, you’re so horny, Tony. You just got off and you already want another round?” Tony was already close from being tit-fucked and feeling Loki’s cum drip out of his pussy, so he just moaned and nodded while he licked cum off his face and hand. 

Bruce shrugged and plunged four fingers in next to Loki’s cock, stretching Tony unbearably quick. With the other hand he savagely twisted Tony’s nipples, and Tony came again with a scream, pulsing around Loki and Bruce and also spurting a few streams of cum.

***

After Tony had regained his breath, Bruce had sent him off to take a quick shower, with explicit instructions to plug up both his holes. Once he had worked small plugs into both his ass and his pussy, he decided to have some fun with his nipples and played with them until they were puffy and red. Satisfied, he clamped them up to keep them pretty and finally dragged on a sweatshirt and wandered back out into his lab.

Bruce and dragged Loki over to the sofa, and was sitting with Loki between his legs while Loki sucked him off. Tony could hear Bruce murmuring things like, “sweet boy” and “my darling pet”, and every time he did, Loki would lean further into him and swallow more of his cock. By the time Tony made it across the lab, Lok was deepthroating Bruce and whining around him as Bruce fucked his throat. This had been an  _ excellent  _ plan.

Tony left them too it. Hopefully Steve and Thor would be upstairs and he could get double-teamed with his new cunt. As he went, his pondered whether Loki could be convinced to give him temporary tits, too.


	12. Tony/Bucky (hooker!au, blow jobs, semi-public sex, breathplay, anal sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's a bus stop hooker and finds a nice customer for the night.

Tony shivered in the chilly October air. He had a jacket - the last couple of customers had been generous - but even if it was warm enough for him, he could keep it on for very long. The customers liked to see what they were getting before they paid.

Another bus was rolling in, so Tony shucked the jacket and stuffed it under the bench he was leaning next to. He was wearing a crop top and booty shorts; not appropriate for the weather, but they showcased his flat, toned abdomen and perky ass.

He held his breath as he watched strangers filter off the bus. He crossed off a few people - too latent (he would get violent), obviously religious, probably actually straight. Finally, his eyes landed on a tall, muscular man with long dark hair. He was clearly a little rough around the edges, but he also was chatting with a gay couple, so little danger of Tony ending up murdered in a ditch. He decided to try, hopefully he could get enough to pay for food through the next week.

The man saw him straighten and made his way over before Tony could approach him. Startled, Tony let him. Usually the customer had to be wheedled into a transaction.

“Hello, beautiful. I’m guessin’ you’re lookin’ for little company right about now?” The man drawled, voice soft and smooth. Tony nodded, off kilter from the role reversal. The man grinned, sharp and hot. “Well, I happen to have just gotten a real nice paycheck and I’m a bit lonely too. You busy right now?”

Tony almost slumped in relief and mentally retallied possible charges. If the man was admitting to having money to blow -  _ ha -  _ then Tony could probably double his normal charge. “Not for you, sugar,” he purred. The cheesier lines were a bit risky, but the man just nodded and hummed, pleased.

Before Tony could give him prices, the man said, “Will a flat rate of 800 dollars do ya?” Tony audibly chokes, although he manages to turn it into a cough. That amount would keep Tony eating for weeks, and might even get him enough in his bank account to put a security deposit down for an actual apartment.

“Yeah,” he says quickly, and then amends to, “yeah, but I do have some limits. No blood, no weapons, nothing like scat.” He wrinkles his nose as he finishes, and thankfully the man chuckles.

“Don’t worry, doll, I’m a little more pedestrian than that. Cash now?”

Tony nods, and then takes the envelope from the man. “Did you have a name you want me to call you?” He inquires politely, as if this man didn’t just buy his body for personal use. The man considers it for a long time before answering, “You can call me James, although if you want to call me Daddy, I’m not averse,” and he fucking winks. 

Tony is not impressed with the fact that he’s  _ blushing.  _ Damn, he actually kind of likes this one. At least, it might be pleasant for Tony, too.

“Well,  _ James,  _ where did you want to go for this?” Tony raises an eyebrow and ignores the tell-tale flush of heat in his gut as James leers at him. Hopefully somewhere close, because Tony could make it back for the last bus of the night if it is. 

James surprises him, though. “Here. The restroom behind you would work.” Tony blinks, but shrugs and moves toward the restroom.

“No comfy bed, darling?”

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so.” James follows him into the bathroom, then grabs Tony and pins him to the wall. “I like it when it’s a little dirty. Reminds both of us why we’re here.”

Tony is so onboard with this, it’s a little ridiculous. James pushes a thigh between Tony’s legs and encourages him into a rocking rhythm. “So, doll, you been doing this long?” Tony shakes his head, more to try and clear it than anything, before replying.

“Not - not long. Ooh, fuck, that’s - uh - not long,” he gasps as he rides James’ thigh, already eager and wanting. As soon as he gets close, James forces him to slow, using his hands on Tony’s hips t oslo the pace into a long, rolling pleasure as Tony works himself over. 

“Hm, that’s real nice doll. You look good like this, pinned up and writhing so hungry for me. What do you like? When you have a customer, what do you like them to do to you?”

Tony is having a difficult time answering, whining a little as James slows him down again. “I - I don’t know, it’s r-really hard to think right now,” he stutters out as James slips a hand under Tony’s cropped t-shirt and starts to play with his nipple. “Guh. That - s’good.”

James snickers and keeps going, softening both points of contact until Tony feels the pleasure go honey-slow and sweet. “There, there you go, doll. What else?”

“Ungh, uh - I like when - I like when they play with me. Like I’m - oooh, yeahh - like I’m a toy to them, but a n-nice one!” His voice breaks as James leans in and nuzzles into his chest, pushing Tony’s shirt up and lapping at the other nipple. 

“Well, isn’t that perfect, because that’s exactly how I like to enjoy my toys, baby doll.” James switches nipples, lightly sucking at the one that was already flamed, and Tony keens and arches into his mouth.

All too soon, James pulls off and pauses the movement. Tony is achingly hard now, having ridden the taller man’s thigh for several minutes already - ten, maybe? Tony isn’t sure - and at this point James could throw him down on the ground and fuck him raw and Tony would thank him for it.

“You all right, darling?” Tony nods, a bit dizzy. “Good boy, so perfect for me. Gotta ask a couple questions before we keep going.” Tony stills, and preps for the normal -  _ how old are you? Can I have your name? -  _ but once again he’s surprised.

“Are you willing to suck my cock?”

Tony nods too quickly. Even if James hadn’t given enough money to actually get a hot dinner whenever he needed one, Tony liked sucking cock when the situation was right. This situation was definitely right. 

“Can you come from having my dick in your mouth?”

Tony hesitates, but nods again. He’s done it before, when he had a really good, long-term partner. He’d never done it with a client, the assignation feeling too mechanical for Tony to really be aroused by the action. That wasn’t a problem now, though; Tony was straining against the fabric of his shorts, and he could feel that he was already dripping wet.

“Okay, doll, then you’re gonna suck my cock. Only pull off if I tell you I’m about to come, or if you are.”

Tony shudders and nods again, slurring “Yes - yes, sir.” James’ firm but respectful control of the situation was making it easy for Tony to disconnect a little and let his mind float in pleasure.

“Good boy, so sweet for me,” James croons as he helps Tony lower down to the floor. He braces one hand on the door behind Tony and with the other hand unzips his jeans and pulls out his penis. It’s big, heavy and swollen red, already dripping precome from the slit. Tony leans in and kitten-licks the head, gathering up enough to taste. James’ hand flies from his dick to Tony’s hair, though the grip itself is gentle enough.

Tony sets to work. He likes to really draw out a blow job when he’s enjoying it, so he starts by sucking kisses up and down the shaft, detouring to suck first one ball then the other into his mouth and thoroughly wet them with his tongue. James’ hand has fisted in Tony’s hair, and occasionally will tug sharply and send a frission of lust down Tony’s spine.

Tony can hear James saying something filthy above him, but pays it no mind. He sucks the head into his mouth and tongues the slit, getting the taste of James down his throat. He suckles and curls his tongue and hollows his cheeks and basically makes loves to the cock head in his mouth because it’s a fuckin’ delight, this cock. It’s heavy and thick in the best way, stretching Tony’s mouth open.

James has had enough, apparently, because he jerks on Tony’s hair and then thrusts into Tony’s mouth a little. Tony gags in surprise, but quickly grabs James’ ass and keeps him there. Tony has done this before, he just needs to be the one in control right now. Firmly, Tony swallows down more and more of James’ cock until it’s pressing his throat open and his nose is pressed into the short, curly hair at James’ base. 

He pauses, needing a moment to adjust, and thank fuck James understands. He reaches the hand in Tony’s hair down to trace his cheek, his jaw, and then down to Tony’s throat where he can feel his cock bulging outward. Tony can hear him muttering things like “gorgeous, doll” and “so fuckin’ pretty” and “made for this, you were made to take my cock” and the praise burns like fire through his chest down to his groin. He’s not got long, if James doesn’t want him to come yet, so he pulls in a deep breath through his nose and urges James hips into a small, loose pattern. 

James is quick on the uptake, because he starts circling and grinding his hips in tight little thrusts and rolls, until Tony gets used to the pressure and finally,  _ finally  _ after a few minutes James is fully fucking Tony’s throat, with a firm grip back in Tony’s hair to guide him this way or that.

Tony can feel his climax coming like a train, so he taps at the back of James’ thigh several times. He gets the message and slows before pulling out entirely. Tony slumps backwards, coughing hoarsely and gasping in air. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ so good, baby, that was amzing. Your mouth is so hot,  _ shit. _ ” James manhandles Tony into his stomach and pins him, hips jerking erratically against Tony’s ass. Tony can practically taste the grit of the bus station restroom, can feel the cement hard against his knees and cool and rough against his engorged dick, and he whines and thrashes under James.

“I know, baby, I know. You need to come.” James drops a condom next to Tony’s face and then pulls Tony’s shorts down. Tony wishes desperately that he could feel James come inside his ass, but he’s thankfully cognizant enough to know that that isn’t a good idea. 

Once James get’s Tony’s shorts off, he crawls between Tony’s legs and drags his hips up until Tony is kneeling face-down. “Ooh, nuaghty, filthy boy. How long have you had this plug in your tight little hole?” He asks, twisting the base and pulling it in and out in little increments while he tears open the condom and rolls it on one-handed.

“Since - oh fuck - since I started working, sir,” Tony pants, “makes it easier to take a customer.” He presses his hips back into James’ hold and whimpers. He needs it out, needs it replaced with James’ cock thick and hot inside him. “Please, sir, please take it out!”

Thankfully, James is just as impatient as Tony, because he tugs the plug out and drives his cock into Tony, not stopping until he’s bottomed out.

Tony screams. The stretch was wider than he’d been expecting, and it burns terribly. Tony rides the pleasure-pain and groans as James starts to fuck into him brutally, with long, quick strokes. Quickly the burn of the stretch fades into searing pleasure. James is long enough and thick enough that he’s hitting Tony’s prostate with almost every thrust, and Tony can barely hold on as he’s being plowed into the floor. Every thrust is hard enough to force Tony a centimeter or two forward across the rough, dirty floor, and Tony loves the display of dominance, loves being made to take this strangers’ cock on his belly on the floor of a public restroom.

James reaches around with one hand beneath Tony. Tony kind of muzzily hopes it’s to jerk Tony off, but the hand reaches up to Tony’s throat. The suddenness takes a bit of the edge off for Tony, and he tenses as James wraps a hand around his throat and presses gently. It’s not enough that Tony would have problems breathing, just enough to make Tony’s vision go spotty and his head feel light and floaty. He thinks he’s crying, can’t be sure. He works his inner muscles around James and hears the man groan and spit out more filthy words.

James releases his hand and nails Tony’s prostate at the same time, and the combined flood of endorphins and sizzle of pleasure combine to force Tony into a screaming orgasm. He thinks James is coming too, but he couldn’t care less right now as he sobs and tightens down around the intrusion in his ass. He’s lucky James’ weight is pinning him to the floor, because his eyes have rolled back in his head and he would be thrashing and writhing without the heavy pressure on his back.

Tony comes down very slowly, after several minutes of aftershocks whenever James would move. Finally, James manages to pull off, and Tony’s cock lets out a quick little blurt of come and finally gives up. 

James rolls Tony over. “You with me, doll?” Tony just smacks his mouth dryly and hums, not really sure how that will be taken and not really caring. He drifts for a couple more moments before forcing himself to focus up. He lifts his head a little, noting the sizable puddle of cum on the floor next to him and that his ass, though thoroughly well-used, didn’t feel particularly messy then.  _ Good, so he used the condom,  _ Tony thinks blearily to himself.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he watches James as he rolls to kneeling, then standing position, tucking himself back into his jeans. He startles Tony a bit when he helps Tony into his shorts, and then tugs him to his feet.

“You gonna be okay, doll? You look a little...out of it.” Of fucking course, the man is  _ nice,  _ too. Tony physically shakes himself out of it, and grins, “Sure thing, James. Just a really,  _ really  _ good lay, is all.” He can’t afford to get attached in any way, shape, or form. 

James looks unconvinced, but picks up the envelope from where it had landed on the counter and writes something down before he slips a couple extra bills in. “All right, darling. Just - maybe use some of that money now and get yourself a room? And a meal? You look like you could use it.”

Tony is trying to pull himself back into Business Mode, but he’s having trouble clicking into place. He hesitates, and then nods, smiles softly. “Okay. Okay, James.” Well, what would night hurt?

James traces a couple of fingers over his cheekbone softly, and whispers, “Take care of yourself, doll.” Tony swallows past a sudden -  _ stupid -  _ lump in his throat as James vanishes through the door.  _ Fuck, you’re a fucking idea,  _ Tony thinks to himself, and snorts. He was a moron, all right.

Tony  _ liked  _ him.

Shaking his head and suddenly impossibly weary, Tony washes his face and tidies his hair a little before slipping out to grab his jacket and vanish into the night. He’s most of the way to the seedy motel that he uses for some of his customers when he thinks to check the envelope. He speeds up, arriving at the motel in record time and waving hello to the owner before slipping into his regular room. The owner is a nice enough guy; he lets Tony use rooms for a cut of the proceeds.

Opening the envelope, Tony pulls out the cash and stares, shaking his head to clear it. There has to be at least - Tony does a quick count. There’s almost two thousand dollars in the envelope, and Tony’s hands are shaking too hard to put it back in the envelope.  _ The envelope.  _ Tony grabs it from where it had fluttered to the floor and staggers over to the bed to turn a lamp on. James had written a note on the front of the envelope is messy, hasty words:

_ You were amazing, doll. Had a bit more, thought you deserved it for bein’ so good for me. Don’t worry, I still got plenty for what I need. Speaking of, if you ever want to meet again, i’m living with a friend not too far from here. Look after yourself, and eat a fuckin’ meal, yeah? _

Below there’s a number and a general address.

Tony stares absently-mindedly as he drops down to sit on the bed.  _ I must have been really out of it, I didn’t think he had time to write that much. _ He knows it’s a terrible idea, really really awful, but before he can second-guess himself too much, Tony grabs the flip phone he keeps in his jack pocket and enters the numbers into the phone, opening a text message.

_ Anytime you want, James ;) _

Tony hits send and then fling the phone to the other bed, already regretting the decision. Stupid, stupid, why would James have meant that? The money was because he felt bad for Tony, or he liked white-knighting or something - 

Tony jumps a mile when the phone buzzes. He inches over to stare at it, lit up with a notification of a new text. He picks it up.

_ Day after tomorrow, then, doll. My friend Steve is going to *love* you ;) _


	13. Tony/Other, Steve/Natasha (piercings, blow jobs, dry-humping, prostitution (sorta))

Tony had been extra good lately, so Steve and the rest of the team had decided that he deserved a reward. A few weeks ago he had blurted out something about getting a piercing done while Sam and Nat had been working on his training. Thor had told them all about how Asgardian courtesans would ‘specialize’ in certain areas sometimes - i.e., that they would be trained to be particularly sensitive in one area, or to a handful of words. Tony had liked the idea, so the team had started training him to come from having his nipples played with, and had scheduled additional training to increase sensitivity in his balls and ass, lower his threshold for coming from blowing someone, and hopefully someday to train him to come on command as well. Tony felt a little like he was losing his mind, what with all the scheduled fucking, but he secretly thrilled at the idea of being shaped into the perfect toy.

Sam had been straddling his stomach, bent over at the waist to suck and bite and Tony’s nipple while he rubbed and pinched the other with a hand. Nat had been supervising, occasionally checking Tony’s restraints and offering murmured words of encouragement. Tony had been on the edge for at least thirty minutes when Nat circled back around to stand by his head and drag a hand through his hair, asking him if he wanted anything from the team. Tony hadn’t even thought about it before he blurted out, “Piercings! I want - fuck,  _ fuck -  _ Sam, p-please! Nngh, I want - in my nipples - ”.

He hadn’t managed to get any more words out, but Nat had understood, and repaid his efforts by brushing a few fingers up his shaft to the weeping tip. Tony had come like a geyser, enough that Sam had complained about his toy getting all sticky and dirty. Nat had just shrugged and said, “Now you don’t have to get the lube,” and had left as Sam had started to gather up Tony’s spend and use it to work Tony’s hole open and slick.

***

Tony had honestly thought Nat had forgotten about it since she had never mentioned it again. He was surprised to say the least when Bruce had casually mentioned that Tony’s reward was going to be given to him at a piercing parlor downtown. 

Still, though. He’d heard that piercings could make the area a little more sensitive, and he liked the idea of having something beneath his skin in that way, in a way that other people could touch, and play with, so that he could feel the movement inside him.

He shudders and nods, “Mhm. So when are we going? Are you all coming? Well, Sam and Bucky are out on another mission, so obviously they aren’t, but is everyone else? How many piercings am I getting? Is there a - ”

“Tony, sweetheart,” Bruce cuts him off with an amused little smirk, “you’re babbling. I know you finished a couple of big projects this week, but I still have some work that needs doing before we go, so why don’t you come suck my cock while I work. If you’re real good and make me come, I might finger you a bit over the desk, okay?”

Tony grins before dropping to his knees and crawling between Bruce’s spread legs, opening the man’s pants and swallowing his soft cock. He hummed softly as he worked the cock to full hardness, excited for the trip.

***

It turns out that Nat, Steve, and Bruce were coming with him, although Bruce peeled off right before they got to the shop to hit a local chemistry supply store.

Nat breezed into the store while Steve shepharded Tony behind her, trying to contain the unfortunately caffeinated engineer. “We’re here for the three o’clock appointment - Romanov and friends,” she said cooly to the man sitting at the desk.

He grinned, unperturbed by the greeting and clearly excited to see them. “Yes, I remember. The rather...unorthodox selection,” he replied, standing up and shaking Nat’s hand. He was a well-muscled man, with a full beard and tattoos running up and down his arms. “We reserved the back room for you - no one’s used it all day, just so I could make sure it was sterilized and ready. This way, ma’am,” he gestured to the back. Nat swept by, a subtle eyebrow arch indicating she was pleased with the man’s initiative.

Steve nudged Tony into following. Once the man opened the door, Tony could see the black leather chair with the rolling tray of tools waiting for them. He gasped a little, jumpy and eager enough that his dick had started filling out a little bit. Steve grinned, clearly recognizing what was going on, but said nothing.

Normally Tony would be talking a mile a minute right now, but he had the feeling that Nat was in control now, so he just climbed into the chair and dropped his head back to the headrest. Once he was mostly comfortable, he tipped his head sideways to meet Nat’s eyes, gave her his prettiest doe-eyes and murmured, “Good, Mistress?”

Nat snorted. She knew exactly what Tony was doing, but she pressed him down into the chair with a hand on his shoulder and favored him with a full smile. “Good, Antoshka. Now, let me and Steve pick out some nice jewelry for the nice man to put in you.” Tony shivered and glazed over a little, letting his mind wander while they discussed what piercings he would be getting.

He startled when Steve gripped his chin to check his eyes. “You with us, darling?” Tony nodded - it was true, he was mostly coherent, enough to realize what was going on. “Okay, good. We’ve decided, and it turns out that Nat and I both have a piercings kink. Apparently .Since it’s kind of…..a lot. Is that okay?” Tony nodded and beamed, wiggling a little in anticipation.

The man in the rolling chair spoke up, for the first time since the front room. “Okay, sir, here’s what we’re going to do. It’s a lot of individual piercings, so if you get overwhelmed for whatever reason, we can definitely stop and finish up another time.” The man pulled out a marker and began marking Tony as he explained where the piercings would go. “There’s the standard ear set, three in each ear, lobe, antihelix, and helix.” The marker moved to Tony’s face. “A ring in the nose, ala. Another ring in the lower lip, opposite side of the nose.” Tony’s shirt was unbuttoned for him and cool air washed over his chest and belly. “Nipple rings, also pretty standard.” The marker moved down again, and Tony was tensing and relaxing at each brush of the felt tip, imaging what each spot would feel like filled with cold metal. “And finally, a belly ring.”

Tony was more than half-hard at this point, panting lightly and trying to keep his hips from rutting into the air. The man capped the marker and rolled back a little, breaking the odd mood that had settled over the four of them. “Now, obviously your consent is needed for these procedures, and given the extent of the piercings I’m gonna want to stop and check after each section. And of course, if you don’t end up liking a piercing, leave it out for several months and it should heal. Understand?”

They all waited in silence for Tony to drag the scattered pieces of his focus back together. Eventually he managed to roll his head and look the man in the eye, and respond with a firm, “Understood. Fuck, this is going to be good,” and he basked in the sound of both Steve and Nat laughingly warmly. 

The man grinned too, and then began fiddling with his tools once more. Tony understood the behavior, since he did the same in his workshop, and that more than anything else was reassuring. The man clearly took pride in his work and in his tools, so Tony was confident that the work would be top-quality.

It went quickly once it started. The man began with Tony’s ears, stopping in between to check in with Tony. He then moved on to the nose ring and lip ring, moving quickly but carefully before pausing once more to check in and get repeated confirmation for the rest. At each piercing the gun would give a sharp snap and a puff of air would wash over the fresh piercing, and Tony’s nerves would seem like they were crackling with lightning. It was a bit of an odd sensation to have in his ear, but the mouth was familiar territory.

Tony tensed when the man moved down to his chest. What with the training the team had been giving him, the sharp sting of the piercing would certainly get him fully hard. God, he hoped Nat had told the man about it, he thought as the man cleaned and sterilized the gun. 

_ Snap, puff.  _ Tony arched off the chair, thankfully not ruining the man’s aim. His nipple was throbbing and it  _ ached  _ like the dickens. Tony could feel fire spreading across his skin, and he tried to wrangle his muscles back under control for the next piercing. 

_ Snap, puff.  _ Tony finally made a sound after, a tiny little whimper as the fire blazed across his chest, He was rolling his hips in little dips and raises now, hard enough from the pain and the strange feeling of being filled with metal that he was leaking in his pants.

_ Snap, puff.  _ The man had moved down to Tony’s stomach and finished the belly ring, and Tony whined, high in his throat. He felt like he was a live wire, waiting for someone to touch him and finish the connection and pull all of this restless energy from him.

Steve and Nat were watching him quiver, Steve with a familiar hungry look in his eyes and Nat smiling coolly. “Good job, Antoshka, good  _ boy, _ ” she purred, tracing a line down his arm. “How are you feeling?”

Tony thrashed a little under her fingers before panting out, “ _ Good,  _ s’good, thank you, Mistress!” His voice shook and cracked as he begged, “please, please - can I - can you…?” He couldn’t seem to finish that sentence, because with Nat, asking usually meant you wouldn’t get it.

This time, though, he lucked out. “Sweet boy. You’ve been so good, recently, and you did wonderful just now. You said it feels good? Good enough to be grateful?”

Tony is pulled out of his arousal from sheer confusion. When was he ever  _ not  _ grateful to them? His clear bewilderment was answered by Nat nodding to the man. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Rul - Rules, Mistress?” He croaked out, swinging his legs over the side of the chair and sitting up to face Nat, the man in front of him and Steve at his back.

“Oh, good job again, Antoshka, asking before you start. Hmm. I think...” she mused as she turned to the man. He had clearly known about this part beforehand, since he was waiting quietly, his tools neatly replaced and off to one side. “I think a blowjob. You’ll kneel between his legs, hands behind your back. He can touch your hair, and get a little rough with you, but no coming inside you.”

Tony groaned even as he slid from the chair and moved over to the man. He sunk down to his knees and crawled the last little bit to position himself in between the man’s spread legs. The man already has his cock out, and Tony groaned when he saw the piercings - three bars, horizontal to the shaft and placed in a row along the underside of the man’s cock, with a sweet little ring nestled in the man’s slit. The man grinned at the noise, softly saying, “Next time, maybe. For now, I think the lady gave you a job, baby.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder one last time before he started, to see that Steve had Nat up against the wall, shirt hanging off her arms and bra pulled down. Her legs were wrapped around Steve’s waist, and as she moaned and threw her head back, Tony caught sight of a nipple ring before Steve attached his mouth to Nat’s tit. Tony grinned, realizing only now how Nat had known where to come.

He turned back to the man, who was waiting patiently. To reward good behavior, Tony started with kitten licks up and down the man’s shaft, flicking the bars with his tongue and pulling groans and grunts from the man. He kissed the head and then started laying sucking kisses back down to the man’s balls. Taking first one, then the other into his mouth, he wrapped his tongue around each heavy ball, drooling and sucking until the man’s hands in his hair tightened into fists. Pulling off with a slurp, he placed more slick, hot kisses on the way back up the man’s cock. Reaching the head once more, Tony took the tip into his mouth and began sucking lightly, fucking the slit with his tongue.

“Fuck, baby! You’re so good at this! Best mouth I ever had,” the man choked out. Tony could see from the corner of his eye that Steve was now fucking into Nat, biting down hard on her shoulder as she used her grip in his hair to direct him.

Tony decided to move things along and started moving his mouth further down the man’s cock. It was nice and thick, a decent length and heavy enough that Tony was enjoying himself. He sunk into an almost meditative state, relishing the way the heft of the man seemed to press him down to Earth, seemed to ground him. Tony kept pushing forward until his nose was buried in the man’s pubic hair and the cock was pressing up against his throat. Humming, he set about slowly pulling off and pushing forward, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back before taking the man’s cock back inside his mouth. 

Nat cried out as she shook through her orgasm, and with a pointed tug of his hair, Steve soon followed, pulsing as he filled her up. Chest heaving, Nat hooked her chin over Steve’s shaking shoulder to say, “Antoshka, darling. You may come if you want. You are allowed to use his leg only.”

Tony shuddered at the words. He took the man back down to the root and then paused, shifting and shuffling until the man understood what Tony wanted and pressed one of his legs in between Tony’s own and up against his straining cock. The move pressed Tony’s cock into the still-sore belly piercing, and Tony whimpered and thrust into it.

“You’re a bit of a pain slut, aren’t you baby?” The man chuckled when Tony moaned around his cock at the name. “God, you must be beautiful when you’re getting fucked.” He tightened his grip on Tony’s curls and began to shallowly fuck Tony’s mouth.

Steve and Nat had separated, cleaning each other up and resettling their clothes. Steve came up behind Tony and pressed a hand around Tony’s throat, crouching down so he could whisper into Tony’s ear, “Beautiful, slut. I can feel his cock in your throat, you’re being so good for him. Keeping his cock nice and warm in that tight little throat of yours.” Tony moaned again as he humped the man’s leg. He felt humiliation curl hot in his stomach - he didn’t even know this man’s name, and Nat had just traded him off for a couple quick body piercings. He rutted faster against the man, feeling his cock dripping precome all down his shaft. He could feel each bar as it passed his lips, and when the man’s cock pressed into Tony’s throat he could feel the little metal ring, and it was cranking up Tony’s arousal to insane levels.

The man’s pace was brutal now; he was fully fucking Tony’s throat, giving little shouts every time Tony tried to swallow around him. After several minutes, the man finally came, pulling out and spurting on Tony’s face. The feeling of hot cum dripping down his face, combined with Steve tugging on the throbbing belly piercing, tipped Tony over the edge as well and he came in his pants, groaning in embarrassment as ropes of cum pulsed out of him.

The man recovered quickly enough and tidied himself up, tucking himself back into his pants and making his way out front with Nat to finish up paperwork, or something. Tony didn’t know, he couldn’t focus on anything but Steve catching him and holding him as he shook, riding out the aftershocks as Steve played with various piercings. 

Once Tony could stand on his own, Steve helped him button his shirt back up, grinning when Tony shivered when Steve brushed the piercings. “Aw, baby. You’re gonna go off like a rocket anytime someone even touches them, aren’t you?” Steve murmured, smiling as Tony just sort of nodded his head before tipping into Steve’s chest.

“M’tired. Carry me?”

“Tony, I’m not carrying you out to the car. It’s like 50 feet, you’ll be fine.”

Tony pouted. “Fine, but there better at least be cuddling and some making out in the back seat on the way back.”

Steve sighed, but said, “Of course, darling. As if I could say no to that.” He led Tony back out to the front, where Nat and the man were casually chatting while waiting for them. Tony met the man’s eyes and blushed, an instinctive reaction as he recalled the feeling of the cock piercings being stuffed into his mouth. 

The man grinned and offered a hand to Tony. “Maybe come back around if you, ah, ever want those other piercings done? I’ve got some ideas that I think you might like.” Tony surprised himself by laughing and nodding, thinking about it as they all left the shop for the car. He didn’t say anything, but he had settled on a couple possibilities for a second appointment as he shoved Steve into the back seat and straddled him. Nat started up the car and pulled away as Tony started sucking on Steve’s neck while Steve rambled about his own ideas for a follow-up.


	14. Tony/Steve/Bucky, Tony/Steve (hooker!au, anal sex, double penetration, unsafe sex, prostitution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous hooker!au chapter

Tony stares up at the apartment building, trying not to admit to himself that he’s nervous. He - he _likes_ James, or at least likes the money and the warm bed he can get for it. He doesn’t want to ruin the potential relationship he could strike up.

He shakes his head to clear it and huffs, marching up to the door. It’s unlocked, so Tony steps inside and looks around. There’s a stairwell to the left, an elevator that Tony wouldn’t trust with his life in front of him, and some sort of office to the right. James had said top floor, so Tony rolls his eyes and starts climbing.

It’s cold in the stairwell, enough that he can see his breath, and his knees are still a little raw from his encounter with James at the bus stop. Tony flushes a little at the memory of James’ cock pressing into him, filling him up and keeping him warm. _Hope it’s as good this time,_ he thinks morosely to himself. Even if it isn’t, James could very likely be a steady customer, so Tony knows he’d be coming back even if the sex was terrible this time. 

He has a brief flash of James sucking on Tony’s nipple and shivers. It probably _will_ be as good this time, and that might be even worse because it makes Tony want to come back even without the money. And as new to this as Tony is, even he knows that hookers don’t offer freebies to anyone.

He drags himself up the final few steps and pauses to bend over a little and pant. _Fuck, he should be paying me extra just to walk up all those fucking stairs,_ Tony thinks irritably. He looks around and sees only one door, so he figures it must be the one he wants. He marches up, takes a minute to make sure he looks presentable - he’d worn his best ( _only_ ) pair of jeans and a button-up, and the thicker coat he’d manage to find at a thrift-store - and then he knocks, and waits.

The door swings open and Tony can feel his mouth literally drop open, because it’s not James standing there. Instead, it’s easily the most beautiful man Tony has seen in his _life,_ good Lord the man is hot. He’s tall, and has a tight stomach and a chest to die for and his biceps look like they could tear open the sleeves of the white button-up the man is wearing if he so much as flexed. And his face - Tony could weep. _Wants_ to weep. Wheat-gold hair falling softly over sky-blue eyes, lips soft and inviting, and a jawline that could cut diamond.

“Uh,” Tony chokes out and then stops. He can’t even form a sentence right now this is pathetic. 

The man waits patiently, clearly amused at Tony’s awkward behavior. _Fuck, fuck, what if this was a mistake, what if this is the wrong address,_ Tony panics, and then he blurts out, “I’m a friend of James!” Okay, cool, good, nothing too incriminating or embarrassing there.

The man blinks before hesitantly stepping aside and waving Tony in. “I didn’t know... _James_ had a friend coming by today,” the man murmured, brow furrowing. He was staring hard at Tony, studying him almost. Tony tensed and slipped by into the apartment. He really, really hoped James was here. 

“Actually, I didn’t know _James_ had any friends in the city that called him that,” the man continues, “Usually he goes by Bucky.” Tony is very obviously shivering and the man notices; his eyes soften a little and he nods to a couch. “Go sit, I’ll make you some coffee to help you warm up.”

_Visit’s already paying off,_ Tony thinks distractedly as he glances around. The apartment seems to take up the whole floor, so someone must have knocked walls out. He’s in a front room of sorts, with high ceilings and two walls are top-to-bottom windows with light pouring in. The man is off to the other side of the room in an open kitchen. Tony starts absently taking measurements, possible modifications and addition springing to mind. He’s rarely in a halfway decent space like this, so when the man comes back with steaming mug Tony says, without thinking, “You should get smart windows - you know, replace these two walls with solar windows and I know where you could get controlled tinting windows, and then you could take down the curtains!”

Tony actually slaps a hand over his mouth. What was he _doing?_ He snatches the cup of coffee from the man and curls around it.

“That’s - um. That’s a really good idea, actually. I don’t love the curtains myself, but we needed a way to cover the windows overnight,” the man stuttered, looking a little surprised but pleased, at the same time. “Uh. I’m Steve, by the way. I live here with Bucky. What’s your name?” Steve holds out a hand for Tony to shake.

Tony pries his fingers off the blissfully warm cup and grabs Steve’s hand, gripping firmly, and says, “My names Tony,” _completely_ by accident. Wow, he was just, the shittiest hooker ever, giving out his real name left and right and considering free sex for high-paying customers. _Dad was right, you’re a moron,_ Tony thought, but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the burning heat of Steve and the friendly smile on his face.

Fortunately, Tony didn’t have to try very hard because right as he realized that he’d been holding Steve’s hand for much too long to be normal, The door flies open and James - _Bucky,_ Tony corrects - pushes inside with an armful of groceries. “Sorry, sorry! I was late at the office again, Sam is being an ass about my paperwork - ” He’s rambling as he drops the groceries on the table. Tony is left standing by the couch with his cooling coffee as Steve heads over to help him, and then Tony is left standing _horrified_ as Steve drags Bucky into a passionate kiss. 

_Oh, badbadbad, this is not good, badbadbad,_ Tony frets as he tries to figure out a way he can get out the door without being noticed. _“"_ James" had a boyfriend - a nice, smoking hot boyfriend at that - and he had invited Tony, the hooker he had cheated on his boyfriend with, _to his place._ No wonder Steve had been so confused at Tony calling him James, Bucky had given Tony a fake name because he, unlike Tony, was not a complete idiot. 

Tony must have misunderstood. He must have misread Jam- _Bucky_ ’s texts, or gone to the wrong place, or something. He blinks back sudden tears as he fidgets in place and desperately hopes that he’s not about to get punched in the face. It put a lot of customers off if Tony had visible damage.

Bucky pulls out of the kiss suddenly and looks over Steve’s shoulder. “Hey! You’re here! Sorry I’m late, I meant to get here before you so I could talk to Stevie first.” He’s beaming as he bounces over to Tony and grabs his wrist, dragging him over to stand in front of Steve.

“Bucky, don’t _drag him around!_ He’s going to think you’re a complete ass!” Steve hisses at Bucky before smiling apologetically at Tony. “Sorry, Tony. I swear he’s normally better behaved than this - although, I guess you know him already, so I shouldn’t worry too much about explaining what he’s like.”

Bucky grins, “Aw, don’t be mean, Stevie! I can be perfectly _nice_ when I want to be,” his voice drops into a low, soft purr on the word ‘nice’, and Tony’s not surprised at all when Steve goes red and stammers a little before swatting Bucky on the arm. “Anyway, it’s nice to finally get your name, Tony. We were a little, ah, _busy_ last time.”

Now Steve and Tony are both staring at Bucky in confusion, Steve because he thought Tony and Bucky knew each other, and Tony because he apparently hadn’t gotten anything wrong and was supposed to be here, meeting his customer’s boyfriend. What the fuck.

Bucky finally realizes that Tony and Steve both have no idea what’s going on, so he chuckles and nudges them both back into the living room to the couch. Tony sits as far away as he can from Steve, ending up curled into the corner. He can’t help but stare at Steve’s profile, strong and sharp and Tony just wants to lick his way across the jaw and bite down into that perfect throat - he’s startled out of his daydream when Bucky starts talking.

“Tony, don’t worry, nothing’s wrong doll. You just sit there and warm up a little - it’s better than your last one but that coat still ain’t warm enough for the weather we’re having,” Bucky frowns a little before he looks back at Steve. “Stevie, you remember a couple days ago, when I got in? I told you I met a real hot guy and we had some fun? This is Tony, said hot guy.”

Tony stares. He was confessing _now?_ With Tony _here?_ He twitched and looked sharply between Steve and Bucky. Steve didn’t seem upset, though. He seemed...fine, actually. “Oh, _oh._ From the bus stop? Fuck, why didn’t you tell me you were having him over, Buck? You could have just _told me_ instead of trying to surprise me, you idiot,” Steve laughed, kicking Bucky’s ankle as he sat down on the coffee table. 

Okay, now Tony’s _really_ confused. Nobody is punching anybody, which is good, but it also means that Tony has no idea what’s going to happen next, which historically has not been good for him.

Bucky turns back to him. “Tony, doll, don’t worry, okay? I didn’t cheat with you, and Stevie’s not gonna try and hit you.” He grins suddenly. “Well, not unless you ask real nice - ” and Tony can’t help but shiver a little at that image, “- and not right now, or cause he’s mad. We have an open relationship. You’re the first person in a long time that either one of us has slept with, though, which is probably why Stevie looked so shocked.”

Tony tries to parse this information. _So, no punching, and no cheating, and everyone knows that I’m a hooker so no hiding illegal activities._ All in all, not so bad. He clears his throat, “Um. So. Can I ask - uh. What exactly am I here for, then?”

Bucky grins and Tony can see the man from a couple days ago suddenly. He can feel a blush crawling over his face and he tries resolutely to stop it, although judging by Steve’s smile he doesn’t think it works.

“Well, probably about what you thought you’d be doing here when I texted you, doll, just with an additional person. I had a real good time with you a couple of nights ago, and I thought Stevie might like to try it out, too.” Steve hums an assent, now looking Tony over in a more appreciative way.

Tony sits silently for a few moments, and then asks, “Both of you? Not to be gauche but, how does that affect...” he trails off, suddenly unwilling to bring up payment. Bucky takes care of his concern by waving a hand and saying, “What, the money? I’ll admit we probably can’t pay as much as the first time - definitely not if this is going to be a regular thing - but we’ll pay well enough. We understand you have to make a living, doll. How does eight hundred work for you?”

Even as he’s thinking it over, Tony knows he’s going to say yes. High prices, a semi-regular arrangement, a hot drink and warm apartment, and two very hot men that he’s pretty sure won’t hurt him enough to make other jobs impossible? This is a situation that Tony can’t afford to say no to, so he swallows and very carefully nods.

Bucky beams, and Steve looks equally excited as Tony nods to him too. “Well, I was going to make dinner first, but Stevie here has been dying to have you ride his cock since I told him about the bus station, so why don’t you two get started?” Bucky says, incongruously cheerful, and then walks off to the kitchen.

Tony stares, first at Bucky’s back and then at Steve, who is blushing fiercely but also looking hopefully in Tony’s direction. He snorts. _This day really couldn’t get any weirder,_ he decides as he stands up and pulls his jacket off. “Well, now _that_ I can certainly do, Steve. Where did you want to do this? You got a bedroom around here?”

Steve is watching Tony strip with something like fascination in his eyes. “Tony - Tony, wait. I know...I know you must need the money, so if you don’t really, actually want to do this, I can just have Bucky give you the cash and some dinner and you can go,” Steve says softly, wrapping a hand carefully around Tony’s wrist.

Tony’s caught off guard by the sheer kindness in Steve’s eyes. _He means it, damn him,_ Tony realizes as he blinks back tears again, this time of - he doesn’t even know. Of gratitude, probably, that this stranger would give so freely to him, would make sure he feels safe. He sniffs a little and smiles brightly at Steve. “I’m more than happy to have a little fun with you, darling,” he purrs, liking the way Steve flushes a little more at the pet name. Feeling a little more in-control, Tony finishes removing his clothes and straightens, enjoying the feeling of Steve’s gaze traveling down his naked body. He likes the way he looks, like the slender build and hidden muscle that he developed in his dad’s lab, likes how his cock hangs heavy between his legs as he waits for Steve’s direction.

“Here,” Steve rasps eventually, “I’ll have you here, sweetheart.” Tony shudders and nods, voiceless all of a sudden. Steve shifts so that Tony can crawl into his lap and then spreads his legs wide to keep Tony spread wide over his lap. His hands start to move over Tony, his palms smoothing over his thighs and up his back. They feel like fire on Tony’s still-chilled skin, like the sun has appeared from behind dark clouds. Tony groans and starts to unbutton Steve’s shirt.

“Don’t get too excited, honey. Don’t wanna tire you out before the real fun starts,” Steve murmurs as he traces over Tony’s abdomen. Once the shirt is open, Tony pauses to enjoy the sight of all that delicious skin and tight muscles. _He must spend hours working out,_ Tony muses as he drags his hands down Steve’s chest. He grins at the little gasp and leans forward to lave his tongue over a nipple. Steve slips a hand up to Tony’s hair and tugs lightly, just enough to send sparks trailing down Tony’s spine. He moans and circles his hips a little to encourage Steve.

“Tony, sweetheart, let me get you ready, okay? Fuck, that’s nice, Tony - ugh lemme - ” Steve pants, scrabbling around for lube, Tony assumes. He pulls off of Steve’s nipple with an amusing little _pop_ and grins. “Steve, you think I didn’t come prepared?” He grabs Steve’s hand on his waist and moves it around to Tony’s ass, where a nice-sized plug is nestled between Tony’s cheeks. Tony’s close enough to see Steve’s eyes dilate as he finds the plug and starts to play with it, twisting and pushing and pulling.

“Hmm, hot,” Steve chokes out. Tony takes advantage of his distraction to lean forward and start sucking on his neck. Steve continues, “It won’t - it’s not enough, though, baby. I’m big.” Tony slows at that. Bucky had been nice and thick, but nothing Tony couldn’t handle. What did Steve mean by _big?_ He shifts his hips forward enough to feel Steve’s dick, hot and hard and straining against his pants and yeah, okay, it feels like he’s hiding a _missile_ or something there.

“What the fuck, you almost didn’t let me fuck you and you have _this_ in your pants?” Tony cries, leaning back to wrangle Steve’s zipper down. Steve lifts his hips and helps Tony drag the jeans down along with his underwear, and Tony just. Stares, for a second. Tries to reboot his brain. 

It’s a beautiful cock, straight with just a little bend to the left. The head is flushed a deep red, and already weeping precome down the shaft that goes on, and on, and _on._ Tony is practically drooling for this cock, he wants to choke himself on this cock, he could _die happy_ if this cock was inside him somehow.

Tony realizes that Steve had stopped moving, and looks up into an anxious stare. “Steve - honey - I am going to personally report you to the police for solicitation if you don’t let me ride you cock, right _fucking_ now,” Tony breathes, clutching at Steve's sides and feeling his hole flutter and tighten. Steve gives a great, relieved sigh as he laughs and says, “Yeah, yes, please, just - can I open you up a little more, first?”

“You damn well better, sweetie, I have to walk home after this,” Tony huffs, playing with the head. Steve whines and grabs Tony’s hand, forces it away with a _too much._ Steve leans over to grab some lube, and as he rights himself, Tony sets to work sucking bruises into as much of Steve’s neck and chest he can reach. He has just reached that deliciously sharp jawline when he feels Steve fingers pressing at his rim, and he bites down sharply. He can feel Steve’s cock jump against his leg.

Steve slips two fingers in, and Tony bites back a groan when he realizes that Steve is big everywhere. Two fingers fill Tony up already, and when Steve inches a third one in, Tony can feel the stretch. “Oh, oh, Steve!” He gasps, tipping forward to press his face to Steve’s chest. Steve is thorough, and starts scissoring his fingers and twisting them around. Tony realizes what he’s doing just as Steve finds his prostate and grinds his fingers down over it, and Tony screams into Steve’s chest, biting him again. “Good, I’m good, I’m good! Fuck me, please, Steve!”

Steve shakes his head. “Three isn’t enough, baby. One more, then you can have my cock.”

Tony doesn’t know if he can last that long, already shaking and eager to come. He hears a sound off to his left and looks up to see Bucky coming around the back of the sofa. “F’rgot you w’re here,” Tony slurs, riding the finger in his ass and trying not to come.

Bucky just grins, not taking offense. “Yeah, I can understand that, doll. It’s real hard to think when Stevie’s inside ya, I’ve been there.” Bucky ruffles Tony’s hair a little and asks, “You look like you need a little distracting, doll. How would you feel about sucking my cock?” Tony just moans and drops his mouth open.

Bucky swiftly unbuckles his belt and opens his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Tony takes it eagerly, needing the weight and pressure to keep him tethered. He’s drooling, he knows it, but he can’t bring himself to care as Steve works a fourth finger in and Bucky begins to lightly thrust in Tony’s mouth. He cradles Bucky with his tongue, tries to keep his mouth tight and wet for him, and he moans again when Bucky reaches his throat. Tony loves being here, in this floaty space where all that matter is making someone feel good, taking someone’s cock.

Bucky is pressing further into Tony’s throat with every thrust, and Tony’s breath is growing a little short. Bucky seats himself fully in Tony’s throat, and just as Tony’s vision is going spotty, Bucky pulls out enough to give him a quick breath of air. At the same time, Steve lifts Tony’s hips and positions him over his cock, and then pulls Tony down until he bottoms out.

Tony comes screaming around both cocks. The vibrations and tightening of Tony’s throat do Bucky in, and he pulls out to spurt across Tony’s face. Tony can feel Steve, huge and twitching side of him, but Tony can’t make himself do anything about it. He slumps over against Steve’s shoulder, and Bucky laughs weakly, leaning against the back of the sofa. Thankfully, Steve seems able to wait a few minutes for Tony to recover. Tony lifts a hand to his face and it comes away sticky; without thinking about it - _stupid, stupid -_ he lick the come from his hand. He can see Bucky staring with wide eyes, so he shrugs internally and cleans the rest of his face off this way. “Fuck, that’s hot, doll. You’re so _pretty,_ all brown doe eyes and soft hair and lovely little body. Fuckin’ hell, shoulda stopped by that bus sooner,” Bucky, murmurs, close enough that both Tony and Steve can hear. 

Tony sits up enough to look at Steve’s face. He’s panting and trembling, a little, and sweat is beading on his temples from the effort of holding off. Tony flexes the muscles in his ass, humming when they don’t feel too sore, and pats Steve cheeks. “Ready, darling?” Steve moans and nods, settling his hand on Tony’s ass.

It’s been a while since Tony’s done it this way - most customers like him face down, ass up - but he likes it. The position is better, and most people can reach deeper inside Tony this way. He starts flexing his thighs, moving himself up and down on Steve’s massive cock, gasping and shivering as he feels every ridge and vein pass his tightly stretched rim. Steve seems non-verbal at the moment, so Tony babbles a little bit, mostly things like “you’re so big inside me”, “love your cock”, and “fuck, harder, please!” It’s not particularly creative, but it’s honest at least.

After several minutes of this, Tony’s thighs are burning. Steve has started doing most of the work, lifting Tony and forcing him back down in brutal movements. Tony’s dripping sweat onto Steve’s abs, and Steve has definitely left finger-shaped bruises all over Tony’s hips and thighs and ass. “Steve, _please!_ ” Tony begs, desperate for a hand on his cock. “Please! Let me come, make me come, darling, I need it!” Steve finally drops a hand to Tony’s cock and the moment he wraps around, Tony is done for. He groans through a shattering orgasm, coming all over Steve’s hand and belly. He clenches down around Steve and Steve is dragged over the edge as well, pulsing hot and thick in Tony’s ass.

Tony slumps over into Steve and tries to reconnect to brain. His whole body feels weak and lax with pleasure, and he can feel cum slowly dripping out of his ass. _No condom,_ he thinks muzzily, but he really can’t make himself care. He’ll panic later, back in his motel room, when he can understand why it’s a bad thing and not just mind-blowingly hot.

Bucky comes back over. He’d absconded to the kitchen to finish making dinner while Steve and Tony finished, and now he sat down next to them with a bright laugh. “Stevie, I think you broke him.” Steve groans and drags his head up enough to look at the stupid grin on Tony’s face. “Broke _me_ ,” he complains to Bucky before dropping his head back and wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist. 

They all stay there for a few more minutes before Bucky gets back up to set the table. Steve finally nudges Tony in the ribs, prodding him to look up and Steve. “Hey, baby. I’m gonna need to get up and go take a shower before dinner.” Tony grows a little colder. Oh. Oh, they have plans. He nods, hissing as he forces himself up off of Steve’s cock. What feels like a veritable flood of come follows, and Tony winces. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I - I’ll clean up - ” he mumbles. He had been basking in the warmth and comfort of having another person, and now he felt like he’d been kicked out on his ass. _You idiot, they’re customers. Why would they want you around any longer than you had to be?_ Tony’s breath hitches a little at that, and he can’t bear to meet Steve’s eyes right now. He stumbles up, grabbing for his clothes.

Steve stops him with a hand on his waist. “Tony, no. We want you to stay for dinner, okay? And - and you can borrow our shower, and some clothes. At least let us feed you and make sure you’re warm,” he rushes to explain. Tony stops, but he still can’t seem to meet Steve’s gaze. It bothers Steve, apparently, because he stands and reaches around to cup Tony’s jaw and pull his gaze up. Steve’s smiling hesitantly when Tony finally looks over. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, baby, I promise. But we would really like you to stay for dinner, and a shower and a change of clothes, at the very least. We like you, Tony. We want you to be safe.”

The tears that have been threatening all evening finally spill over. “Sorry, I don’t - I don’t know why - ” Tony manages to choke out before his throat closes up completely. Steve waits, ever patient, for Tony to calm down enough to croak out, “Why? Why me?”

Steve hums and pulls Tony into a tight hug. “Hard to answer that, really. But...you’re sweet. And you seem real smart, and you know what you want, and you’re clearly fighting hard to get it. Not to mention you’ve got an ass that I could bounce a quarter off of,” he adds, clearly trying to lighten the mood a little. Tony huffs and lets Steve hug him for another moment longer. They’re both completely naked and covered in sweat, lube, and cum, but it’s probably the best hug Tony has ever gotten. He feels safe, and wanted, and warm, so impossibly warm.

Finally, he leans back and nods firmly. “A shower would be...nice,” he decides, “and maybe an extra pair of pants?” He’s not sure why Bucky and Steve are trying so hard when it comes to him, but he’ll take what he can get while he can get it.

Steve beams. “Down the hall, to the left. Take as long as you want, and we’ll have clothes and dinner waiting for you when you get out. And your money! We haven’t forgotten, don’t worry,” he reassures Tony, who had actually forgotten himself. He nods and leans up on his toes to press a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“I know. You’ll take care of me, Stevie,” he says quietly and watches and Steve goes absolutely _scarlet._ He whips around at the sound of Bucky’s laughter. “Ooh, he’s already figured out how protective you are, Stevie. I really like him, we should keep him forever,” Bucky winks at Tony as he comes over to herd them both into separate showers. Tony shuts and locks the door behind him and tries to contain the little climbing vine that wraps around his heart and whispers, _maybe._


	15. Tony/Everyone (public sex, a/b/o, knotting)

Tony skidded as he landed in a small clearing a few miles out from the city. The team had been fighting Doombots and had chased them out here. He clawed at his helmet until he managed to find the rim and then tore it off. “Steve! Steve, you gotta - you gotta fuck me!”

The rest of the team was composed of alphas, who made good fighters, and betas, who could generally keep up, but Tony was an omega. Normally omegas were more passive, but they could fight - the problems came  _ after  _ the fight. Omegas produced a hormone similar to adrenaline, which was useful in dangerous situations, but it also would kickstart a heat. Putting alphas and omegas together on teams was just a bad idea, unless both parties were willing to get intimate.

Steve was pulling his uniform off as fast as he could. “I know, omega, I know. You need my dick in you, need me to cum in you and fill you up, don’t you?” He’d gotten the cowl off and his jacket unzipped, and he started on his pants as he barked at Clint, “Hawkeye, he’s going to need you too.”

Tony was shaking and gasping and he ripped piece after piece of his armor off and flung it off to the side. As soon as he’d finished with the armor he unlatched the undersuit and stripped it off in one move. The scent of his arousal flooded the clearing, and he could feel slick dripping down his thighs.  _ Fuck I’m so wet, I need it, please,  _ he though nonsensically as he fell to his knees in front of Clint. 

Clint hadn’t even bothered getting undressed, just unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock to feed it to Tony. As soon as Tony got his mouth on it he sighed, muscles going lax. Clint had to kneel down to help hold Tony up as he sucked Clint’s cock eagerly. “Shh, shh, you’re okay, omega, you’re fine. Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll fill you up so nice,” Clint crooned as Tony drooled and licked at his balls. 

Steve had finally gotten his uniform off and came up behind Tony, who was now on all fours. He slid three fingers into Tony’s soaking wet pussy, testing the give. They slipped in without any resistance, so Steve moved to four fingers, and then finally his whole hand. “Baby, you’re so fuckin’ loose,” Steve rasped as he sunk inside to his wrist. He curled his hand into a fist and experimented with pulling it out until Tony’s rim was stretched around his knuckles. Tony just groaned and tried to push back onto Steve’s hand while still swallowing around Clint.

Deciding he was loose enough, Steve pulled his hand out and slammed his cock into Tony. Tony shrieked around Clint’s cock as he felt the massive member splitting him in two. The vibrations triggered Clint’s orgasm, and Tony sobbed as he felt the hot cum flood his throat and mouth. He could feel his tense muscles relaxing as he got what he needed to balance out the heat chemicals, and as Clint started to pull out, Tony chased him and licked as much cum as he could off of the archer’s softening cock.

Steve keeps hammering into him as Clint’s place is taken by Thor. The Asgardian, knowing what Tony needs, wastes no time and starts to fuck Tony’s throat immediately. Tony was halfway to subspace already, easing into that floaty headspace as Steve came hard inside his ass. He whined as Steve pulled out, already missing the heavy, thick weight inside him.

“Shh, baby, don’t worry. I just had to make a little space for Hulk, remember? He doesn’t like sharing your sweet pussy,” Steve soothed him, petting down his back. “Here, omega, let’s plug up that greedy little hole, and then I can fuck your mouth after Thor finishes, okay?” He reaches over and grabs a gauntlet, manipulating the digits into a fist and shoving it into Tony’s ass. Tony just relaxes his muscles and accepts the cold metal. He’s shivering around the gauntlet and Thor’s cock at the mention of Hulk. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. Thor doesn’t bother trying to hold off, so Tony’s mouth is flooded with cum once more before pulling out. Thor disappears with an affectionate hand through Tony’s hair, and Tony has the vague idea that he’s joining Clint and Nat, but he can’t focus on anything but what’s coming.

Hulk has moved behind him, Tony can tell by the low growling. Steve is kneeling beside him, helping to steady him as Hulk shoves a thick finger into his untouched pussy. Steve had been right earlier; Hulk didn’t like to share, so Steve made sure no one touched Tony’s cunt after a battle.

Tony writhed in Steve’s arms, whining as he was stretched wide. He bit down sharply on Steve’s shoulder, trying to stifle his cries as Hulk prepped him. “Almost done, baby, good boy, Tony,” Steve ran comforting hands over Tony’s flanks, “Okay, deep breath now. Deep breath, relax, here we go - ” and Tony screamed as the Hulk pressed into him. It felt like time had slowed to quarter-speed. Tony could feel every centimeter of Hulk’s dick breaking him open. He could hear himself moaning continuously, and when he dropped his head down between Steve’s arms, he could see his stomach bulging out. He gasped and came again, spraying all over his belly and the ground beneath him as Hulk bottomed out.

“Oh fuck,” Tony moaned as Hulk began hammering into him. Once Hulk settled into a rhythm, Steve shifted around until he was kneeling in front of Tony’s mouth. Tony leaned down and took Steve into his mouth, and being filled completely finally settled the last of the uneasy, sick feeling in Tony’s gut. He released the last of the knotty tension in his body and slumped down between the two lengths pinning him open, and let the men use them how they wanted. 

Hulk came first, pouring what felt like gallons of cum into Tony’s pussy, washing away the last of the sharp omega battle hormones and leaving him blissfully limp, spread across Steve’s lap. He whined as the Hulk pulled out and joined the others, wincing as the movement scraped across raw nerve endings.

“...so good, omega. So good for everyone. You’re the best omega any of us could ask for...” Steve was murmuring nonsense as Tony slowly came down from everything, suckling at his cock and moaning brokenly.

***

After everyone had pulled themselves together and cleaned themselves up, they shuffled back to Shield headquarters to debrief. Tony was mostly settled back into his regular state, but he needed one last thing - an Alpha’s knot. He didn’t like taking a knot when he was fresh off a battle, since it always took so long to go down, but he needed one to stave off the heat.

Steve, ever the enterprising leader, had come up with a solution - The team would wait to knot Tony until the debrief, which usually went on for at least an hour, but was close enough to home that they could move if needed.

Tony usually cycled through the team members that knotted him at debriefs, depending on who had fucked him before, and how. If it had been a short mission, Tony didn’t need much and would take Clint or Bruce. If the Hulk had been required, Bruce was exhausted so Tony would sometimes have Thor knot him, but Thor was occasionally weird about Earth customs and didn't want to knot Tony publicly. Nat was a beta - shocking, to Tony, since she exuded so much control. If Hulk had fucked Tony before, Tony would always choose Steve, who was the only one left with a knot big enough to keep Tony happy.

They had been sitting at debrief for almost 45 minutes now, with Tony completely naked and splayed open on Steve’s lap. The team was familiar with the sight, so they weren’t distracted unless Tony could keep his moans and gasps quiet. Coulson had a little trouble not staring, but Nat had promised him a turn next time he swung by the tower, so he left it at that.

Tony was having the most trouble, out of everyone. Not that he was unhappy - no, he loved being stuck on Steve’s knot, feeling it pulse inside him and flood him with cum every few minutes. After the first five or so times, Steve started playing with Tony’s cock, stroking and fondling the soft penis until it hardened in his hands. Twenty minutes into the debrief, Steve moved his other hand to play over Tony’s stomach, gently pressing and massaging the bulge formed by his cock. Thirty minutes into the meeting and Tony had leaked so much slick over his and Steve’s thighs that he could practically taste it in the air. Steve had been keeping a tight grip on Tony’s cock, enough to frustrate but not prevent Tony from coming, so his cum was mixing with the slick. Forty minutes, and Tony’s eyes had rolled back into his head and he couldn’t feel his toes or move his fingers.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Coulson wrapped up and departed with his notes. He had no sooner passed through the door frame before Steve had Tony on his back on the conference table. “Fuck, you’re so good for us, omega,” Steve panted into Tony’s ear, starting to fuck his knot further into Tony. Tony didn’t respond, mostly because Nat was straddling his face, saying, “That’s right, omega, right there. I didn’t get a turn before debrief, so you’re going to eat me out until I come on your face  _ twice. _ ”

Tony settled in as he began to lick at Nat’s pussy. The last time Tony had needed this much, the team had kept him after debrief for three hours.


	16. Tony/Steve/Clint, Thor/Loki/Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per request! Y'all have good taste and good suggestions

Unsurprisingly, Thor had been the sticking point - not because of anything he had done, per se, but the idea of him and rejection and hurt had all been wound together in Loki’s brain for years, so now Loki would skirt around Thor as much as possible whenever they were in the same room. Tony had noticed the odd yearning glance from Thor, though, and while it didn’t seem particularly  _ lustful,  _ he thought Thor wouldn’t mind so much those borders being crossed.

He was  _ spectacularly  _ right. He really was a genius, he thought smugly as he watched the two fuck.

***

Given his success with Loki and Bruce together, Tony decided that he should just leap-frog the individual introductions and try to get the whole group together at once. He couldn’t manage literally everyone at once, but he could manage the most difficult. Nat and Bucky were off on a mission, and unusually, Sam wasn’t with Bucky, but he had work as well. Tony mentally crossed them out and revised his plan before calling the Tower inhabitants to the common area. Once he’d made sure they had all arrived, he dragged himself into the elevator -  _ farewell, sweet engineering projects,  _ he thought mournfully. He knew he wasn’t coming back for several days if the plan worked.

Upon arrival, he strode into the common area, practically whistling in his cheer before announcing, “So as you all know, Loki’s been a dear and given me a nice new feature. I think we should reward him by having Thor and Bruce fuck him together, and then we should reward  _ me  _ for being so brilliant, who’s in?”

He was met with utter silence.  _ Eh, didn’t really expect anything else,  _ he shrugged to himself before taking stock of the reactions. 

Loki was sitting in the furthest corner of the room, as far away as he could get from everyone and eyeing Thor, Clint, and Steve warily. Bruce had clearly elected to ignore Loki’s maneuver and was sitting right next to him, fiddling with something on a tablet. Or he was, until he looked up in surprise at Tony’s words before dropping his head into his hands and groaning. Clint was blank-faced, Steve was intrigued but nonplussed, and Thor - Thor looked so fucking hopeful that Tony felt like he was breaking out in hives.

After a long moment of silence, Clint finally said, “Okay with me. Don’t think I’m quite ready to do a whole lot of  _ mano a mano  _ with Frosty over there, but...he’s been good. He’s been trying,” Clint corrected as he watched Loki tense. “Maybe...I think, yeah, it’s time we all started relaxing a little.”

Tony grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Sweet, that’s good enough for me right now. Steve? Thor? Lokes? How we feeling?” 

Steve pulled his gaze away from Loki and smiled at Tony, his features softening in affection. “You know me, darling. Whatever you want, whenever you want. And if you want to watch Loki get wrecked by Thor and Bruce, well, I think I’d enjoy the sight too. He’s very... _ pretty,  _ isn’t he? All slender and smooth skin and blue eyes?” He grinned a little as Loki shivers almost imperceptibly. He looked back at the man and addressed him directly. “Seriously, Loki, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Maybe we don’t all trust you completely, yet, but we will, even if you don’t want to join our  _ arrangement. _ ”

Steve waited patiently as Loki seemed to consider. Slowly, the demigod unfolded, little by little, and finally Loki looked up and nodded in acceptance of what Steve said. “Understood, Captain.”

Steve beamed a sunshine-y smile over at him and Tony snickered as he watched Loki grow a little dazed from the effects. Steve did that to everyone.

Bruce was next. “I think it’s a good time, yeah. Loki needs a bit more affection than I can give him alone, anyway,” Bruce said as he ran his fingers down Loki’s arm. He preened a little as Loki leaned into the touch.

Everyone except Loki turned to look at Thor, the last holdout. His hopeful expression had softened into a wistful doubt, and he appeared to try and order his thoughts before he spoke. “I think Loki will have to make the decision on whether or not I am involved. Hawkeye has his own troubled past with Loki, but his forgiveness was all that was required to move forward there. With me...there is a lot of complicated history between the two of us. My father set things in motion long ago that are difficult to overcome now.” He paused. “For my part, I would like to participate, but I am afraid it will not be so beneficial for Loki if I am here. Some things take more time than anyone but he and I have,” he smiled sadly.

Okay. Okay. Almost there, Tony could save this. “So this is a consent issue? Or really more of a “I like him  _ like that  _ but also have lots of feelings of betrayal to deal with and he probably hates me but maybe also likes me and our father was a dick”, issue?” Thor huffed at the summary but nodded. Loki was frozen over on his couch next to Bruce, waiting for the other to decide what was happening. Tony shrugged and moved over to Loki and crouched down in front of him. “Okay, Lokes. This really is all up to you. It seems like you’ve said you’re good with Bruce, and you’re okay with Steve and Clint watching, yeah?” He waited for the nod and a quick, “Yes, Anthony,  _ clearly. _ ” 

“Hey, hey, I’m just trying to make sure, you lout. Lemme check in!” Tony grinned, swatting Loki lightly on the thigh. “Anyway. Back to business. If you aren’t sure about Thor, you can send him off and we’ll try again another time, or not at all if you don’t want. We can do this with or without him, and you being uncertain about us has no bearing on whether we’re uncertain about you, okay? So, what do you think? You want Thor here?” Loki huffed but nodded firmly. “Okay, lovely. Do you want him involved in the you part of this?” Another nod. “Okay, almost done. The way I said it was kind of a joke, but it’s good to figure out beforehand. Do you want him topping you, like Bruce does?” There was a long pause, and then Loki nodded again. 

Tony looked back at Thor where he was almost vibrating out of his seat with eagerness. “How about… how about Bruce decides the set-up, then? And Steve and Clint and I can watch?” Bruce sat up a little and grinned. For all his introverted tendencies and soft-spoken persona, Bruce loved domming in the bedroom. He worked a hand through Loki’s hair as he said, “Oh, I definitely have some ideas.”

Tony stood up and resumed stripping down. “Excellent! Well, I’m going to get naked and sit with Steve and Clint, maybe find something fun to do while we watch, and you, sweetheart, are going to have to time of you fucking life,” he grinned as he moved back over to Steve and Clint. Steve was pulling off his clothes as well, while Clint moved behind the sofa to stand. Steve waved Tony over and tugged him down between his spread legs, facing out to where Thor had moved next to Bruce and Loki. “Clint is going to stay back there - he’s still a little hesitant, so he’s going to keep watch, sort of. Now, pay attention.”

Tony watched as Thor sat in a chair and Bruce guided Loki over to stand in front of him. “Alright, pet. Here’s how it’s going to go. You’re going to get naked, and Thor is going to boss you around a little, nothing heavy. Then, I’m going to fuck you while you suck his cock. Understand?”

Loki looked a little bit like he’d been hit over the head, but nodded and hummed his assent. Bruce helped him pull off his clothes until Loki stood naked before Thor, watching and waiting for him to speak.

“Undress me,” Thor commanded, and his voice was so deep and soft that Tony shivered too. He watched as Loki flushed a pleasant pink and nodded, expression hazy. He inched between Thor’s spread knees and gently pulled his shirt off, being careful not to get his hair tangled. Loki knelt and worked Thor’s socks off, and then pulled open his jeans and waited for Thor to lift his hips so Loki could slide them down his legs, still determinedly careful, so much so that he was folding the clothes as he removed them. He stepped back a fraction when he was done, standing obediently still as Thor watched him.

Bruce came up from behind Loki and dropped a pillow on the floor between Thor’s feet. “Kneel, sweetheart,” he murmured in Loki’s ear, smiling indulgently as he had to help Loki down when his knees appeared to fail. Bruce knelt behind him, pressing up against Loki’s back. Tony watched Loki slump backwards into Bruce’s chest, muscles going lax and eyes half-lidded. Bruce chuckled, rubbing firmly across Loki’s stomach and chest. “Shh, you’re doing so good, pet, so good for me. Look at Thor, he loves this.”

Tony glanced up at Thor’s face and had to stifle a snicker; Thor looked almost as punch-drunk as Loki, mouth hanging open and breath harsh. Tony spared a moment to sigh over Thor’s enormous, weeping erection before forcing his gaze back to Loki and Bruce. Good thing, too; While Tony had been distracted, Bruce had started working Loki open -  _ damn, he’s slick to the wrist,  _ Tony realized as Bruce slipped a second finger into Loki’s hole. Loki was gasping, clearly eager but trying hard to stay still.  _ Bruce must have told him too,  _ Tony thought idly as he watched Bruce stretch Loki open and loose with three, then four, then all five fingers. Bruce slowly worked his hand in until Loki’s ass was spread tightly around the base of Bruce’s palm, and then as Loki mewled and shook, Bruce smoothly slid his hand all the way in, past his wrist. 

Loki was moaning softly but continuously, face wild and hot. Thor was gripping the arms of his chair so tightly that Tony was kind of amazed they hadn’t exploded into splinters. He cock was an angry red and dripping pre-come onto the pillow between Loki’s knees, but Loki remained still, waiting for permission to move, to  _ breathe,  _ Tony thought.

Bruce entertained himself for a few minutes, twisting his hand this way and that, closing it into a fist, and then eventually finding Loki’s prostate and just grinding along it, it looked like. Sounded like, too, as Loki started whining and whimpering, although he still didn’t speak. Finally, Bruce slowly pulled his hand out and wrapped both around Loki’s hips. Even from his vantage point, Tony could hear him as he leaned forward to whisper in Loki’s ear, “You know what’s next, pet. You know what you have to do. I gotta hear you.”

Loki shuddered, bowing forward slightly as his own cock blurted runnels of clear, sticky liquid. He dragged his eyes open - Tony hadn’t even noticed he’d closed them - and gasped out, “ _ Please. _ ”

It was enough for Bruce. He used his grip on Loki’s hips to lift the other man up on his knees, and then shuffled in closer behind him and pulled him back onto Bruce’s fat dick. Loki groaned at the slow slide, tears springing to the corners of his eyes as Bruce settled him back on his lap. Once Loki was firmly sat across Bruce’s thighs, Bruce reached up and pressed the back of his neck until Loki was millimeters from the head of Thor’s cock. Bruce spared a brief glance up and said, “You’ll have to direct him, Thor. He needs a firm hand. Kind, though,” he wanted with a sharp expression.

Thor nodded slowly as he reached out and touched Loki’s jaw. He rubbed gently at the hinge until Loki let it fall open a little. “Of course, Bruce. What else but loving, when he deserves no less?” Thor whispered, watching as Loki’s stoic demeanor broke for a heartbeat, and he let out a single wild sob. “I know there are...complications, to our relationship, but I have always, without fail, held the deepest of affections for you in my heart,” Thor continued as his hand moved to tuck a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear. “To be used like this - it does not make you weak. Or wrong. It is the highest honor you could have given to either Bruce or I, and we will treat it as such, respectfully and with gratitude.”

Tony even had to look away and swallow a few times. Loki looked completely destroyed, and Bruce had hooked his chin over Loki’s shoulder with a look of blatant relief. Thor cleared his throat, clearly a little emotional and embarrassed for it. “Now, shall we continue, princeling?” He smiled warmly at Loki, who nodded dumbly. Thor beamed such a bright smile that Tony could swear he was getting a tan. Bruce adjusted his position a little, and it must have hit a good spot inside Loki because his eyes went wide and he  _ keened.  _

Thor slipped his hand around Loki’s neck and pressed Loki forward onto his cock. “Then suck me, pet. Use your mouth to pleasure me while Bruce fills you up with his spend. Let us use you until you can no longer rise, because you are so ruined by our cocks.” Loki groaned deep in his chest and slumped forward out of Bruce’s hold, functionally choking himself on Thor’s cock.

Bruce smiled and just shifted his hands to Loki’s back, rubbing soothingly as Loki struggles to swallow around Thor. “Not too much, sweetheart. We’ll give you what you need, but you gotta be patient, okay? Be good for us.”

Tony was antsy in his seat, wishing he was between the two men. Ugh, he loved it when Thor would fuck his throat open, or when Bruce would grab his hair and guide his mouth like he was currently doing to Loki.  _ How long is Steve gonna make me wait?  _ He thought desperately as he watched Bruce start thrusting up into Loki while Loki hollowed his cheeks around Thor before pulling back and tonguing the slit.

Loki didn’t last terribly long, although Tony could certainly understand why. He spilled over his thighs as Bruce fucked him, leaning forward a little to deep throat Thor again. He came down quickly too, but Bruce and Thor kept going. He pulled off of Thor and looked a little confused as to why Bruce was still pistoning in his ass before Thor grabbed him by the hair and dragged his gaze up. “I told you, little princeling, we will use you until you cannot stand,” Thor rumbled, grinning when Loki whined softly, probably feeling overstimulated. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Loki? If not, I have been derelict. You are gorgeous, being used as you ought to be. Spread between me and Bruce for our pleasure, so eager to take our cocks and our spend until you are full enough to burst.” Loki whined again as Thor dragged him back down over his cock, groaning in relief. “You are truly stunning like this, so sweet for me.” 

Tony noticed Loki’s eyes rolled back into his head a little at Thor’s words and grinned.  _ Called that praise kink from a mile away,  _ he thought smugly to himself. Too aroused to wait any longer, he finally spoke. “Steve, I really, really need you to fuck me, please? I’ve been so good, c’mon,” he wheedled. He startled a little as Steve laughed but said, “Yeah, actually. You really have Tony. That over there? That’s because of you. So,” Steve continued, smiling down at Tony, “we thought you should get to pick your reward, for being so good to all of us.”

Oh. Ooohh. Excellent. “Uh. Yes, yep. Can we - what if - can you fuck me, with Clint? Like both of you at once? There’s space now,” he finishes weakly as he gestures between his legs. It’s been a few days since Loki had hexed or charmed or whatever’ed him to give him a pussy, and it was still hypersensitive. He could feel it now, dripping and swollen and aching.

Steve smiled softly. “Darling, we would love that. You know I’d do anything with you. For you.” He reached down between Tony’s spread legs and pressed his hand, his huge hand, right over Tony’s cunt and just ground his palm down a little. Tony shuddered and thrashed, a little, as Steve just held his hand in place, supplying a steady pressure to take the edge off. “Let’s finish watching them, though. Don’t want to get distracted while I fuck you stupid.” Tony whimpered and pouted a bit but looked back to the threesome.

Loki was fully hard again, moaning low and needy as Bruce slammed into him over and over. It looked like Thor had come already -  _ damn, can’t believe I missed that -  _ so Loki moved to lap at his balls, alternating between licking delicately and sucking. Bruce came inside Loki with a roar, grinding his hips into Loki’s as cum starts to froth out around his softening dick. Thor was softly petting Loki’s hair, crooning softly to him about being a good boy, so sweet and welcoming, so lovely to watch him take so much at once-

Tony gasped as Steve angled his hand and slipped three fingers into his pussy. Steve’s arm was wrapped firmly around his stomach, so Tony could only struggle to move, and he quickly gave up and slumped back into Steve, figuring he would just have to wait for Steve to move. Unfortunately, Steve was rock-steady and apparently set on not giving only any kind of friction. Tony forced his mind back to the other three.

By now, Bruce had pulled out of Loki and instead was slowly fisting Loki once more. Tony could tell he was timing his thrusts so that his hand pushed fully in as Loki took Thor’s quickly hardening cock back into his throat. Bruce twisted his wrist and ground over Loki’s prostate and the man came suddenly, spurting cum across his already-filthy thighs. He gave an anguished sort of yelp but kept going, riding Bruce’s fist and Thor’s cock simultaneously.

“Beautiful, my little princeling. I love watching you submit so gracefully. No one else could look as you do, no one else could bring such happiness to me,” Thor purred. Tony didn’t even know Thor  _ could  _ purr, but, well. “Were we truly free in Asgard, I would have shown the courts exactly who you were - not a surrogate or paltry bargaining chip, but a man worthy of only the best you could be given. Damn Odin and his blindness, you were always as the sun to me!” Thor’s voice shook, and Tony couldn’t tell if it was because of the emotions or the fact that he was about to come like a train. Loki was crying, silent little hitches in his breath at the overstimulation and very probably Thor’s words, and Thor gently wiped the tears away before gripping his jaw tightly and pulsing down his throat.

Bruce carefully worked his hand out and helped Loki stand. Loki swayed dangerously before Thor dragged him down into his lap and cradled him close. “Bruce, that was masterfully done,” Thor smiled wearily. “Truly excellent. If you do not mind, I think I will take Loki to my chambers for some rest. You are welcome to accompany us, though.” He shuffled Loki around on his lap until he could lift him into a bridal carry, murmured, “Come, dear heart. You need rest, and I would like to sleep with you warming my cock,” and swept out of the room with Bruce trailing behind. Tony caught one last glimpse of Loki’s face, blissful and heartbreakingly relieved, before they disappeared. 

Tony startled as Steve jostled a leg, reminding him of the current situation vis-a-vis Steve’s hand in his pussy. “Oh  _ fuck, _ ” Tony spit out as Steve suddenly stood, holding Tony up with nothing but an arm about his waist and the hand inside him, and moved to the large sectional. Clint appeared behind him, and now Tony was pressed between two furnaces, waiting to burn alive.

“Mm, good idea,” Steve teased as he quickly slid the rest of his hand inside Tony, seemingly testing the give before pulling out and settling Tony across his lap. Tony was facing Steve, straddling his legs as Clint knelt behind him. Steve hadn’t touched his ass yet, but Tony was so thoroughly used nowadays that Clint slid three fingers in without a problem. “Damn, Tony, you don’t even need to be stretched, your hole is so loose,” Clint laughed as he slicked himself up. “I wonder if you’ll even be able to feel my dick, you ass is so gaping wide all the time now!”

“Don’t worry, Clint, having my dick in his hungry little cunt will help. Come on, get in,” Steve grunted as Tony clenched around him. Clint wasted no time pressing into Tony, and before he had even bottomed out, the stretch and the odd feeling of being penetrated in two different ways had Tony coming, a dirty little orgasm that left him gasping sharply.

“What a fuckin’ slag,” Clint groaned, starting up a smooth rhythm. “Can’t even wait for us to start.” He reached between Steve and Tony and started playing with the bar piercing Tony had left in today. “Hmm, forgot about these. Bet you came just from having someone pierce your sweet tits. Did he?” He directed at Steve.

Steve took a moment before answering, having to stop sucking on Tony’s jaw. “Almost,” he gasped, “not quite. Gave the guy a nice suck job after, though. Came all over a stranger like a whore.” He fucked up into Tony, the smaller man pinned between the two and being made to take two cocks at once. He felt like he was shaking apart, overstimulated nerves still firing after his first orgasm, and he was pretty sure they were going to pull at least a couple more out of him.

“St- Steve! Daddy, ‘m so  _ full! _ ” He moaned, barely able to form the words. He’d been clutching Steve’s shoulders, but now he lets go and slumps forward into Steve, releasing a dry sob as Clint finds his prostate. He’s hard again, cock throbbing and sore, and all it would take to set him off again was - 

He howled as Steve reached down and squeezed his balls, hard, and Tony came again. He blinked, terribly dizzy and off-kilter as he floated back down to earth to realize that neither of the men inside him had come. He groaned. “Fuck, fuck, you two are going to keep me here all night, aren’t you?”

Clint groaned as he bit down on Tony’s shoulder and kept rutting into him. Steve took a moment to nuzzle into Tony’s neck and murmur, “You did a good think tonight, darling. Let us make you feel good, okay? We’ll take care of you.”

Tony couldn’t do anything but shiver and nod.


	17. Tony/Steve/Bucky (hooker!au, breath play, riding, bondage, intercrural sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third installment of the hooker!au that I started earlier in this work. I may have, accidentally, through no fault of my own, started writing a whole story, so I might just post it in separate chapters in between all the other stuff I manage to come up with

They have dinner, and it’s so, so weird. At least for Tony, it’s weird; Steve and Bucky seem completely at ease with the situation. Tony had scrubbed himself thoroughly in the shower and poked his head out from behind the curtain to see that one of them had left him a pile of clothes on the counter. He’d pulled on a huge t-shirt that he’d finally had to knot around his waist, and a pair of sweats that were much too long and much too loose. He figured out how to roll the cuffs and the waistband enough to keep them on, but he felt ridiculous. And he wanted these two men two keep wanting _him -_ the sex was good for all parties involved, they were feeding him and letting him shower, and the pay was phenomenal.

He checked himself out in the mirror, noting the wild hair and wide, nervous stare before huffing to himself and heading for the door. _Ugh, this is never gonna work. I look like a half-drowned kitten,_ Tony despairs for a quick beat before he trips out into the dining room. Steve is there, already finished with his shower and as fresh and lovely as anything Tony’s ever seen. “Steve, your clothes are huge! I almost killed myself getting out here,” Tony calls over to him as he tugs on the shirt. It makes the fabric ride up a little, and he glances up to see Steve staring wide-eyed and blushing bright red. “Uh. Steve?” Tony says, uncertain rushing in. The man looked like he had been hit over the head with a bat.

“He’s fine, Tony!” Bucky shouts from the stove, “He just likes when his partners wear his clothes!” He brings over the last few bowls of soup and lays them out on a nicely set table. Tony practically flies across the room to seat himself - good food is rarely on offer for him, and a hot home-cooked meal was worth sacrificing his dignity, at this point.

He inhales appreciatively before turning to Steve, murmuring, “Wow, you really hit all the ‘hot possessive boyfriend’ points, don’t you?”, just to get a rise out of the man. He can tell it works when the tips of Steve’s ears flush even darker and he looks away, huffing something about how he likes what he likes. Tony grins and shifts his focus to Bucky, “I think if I tease him any more he’ll explode, so why don’t you tell me more about you?”

  
  


***

  
  


Awkward as he had felt through the whole thing, Tony was disappointed when dinner was finished. He had spent the time prying information out of Bucky by way of flirting with him and Steve. They had been childhood friends, apparently, and joined the army together. Steve had served two tours before heading back stateside and working through his masters in Art Education. Bucky had been in the middle of his third when he was caught in an ambush. He ended up being invalided home and had taken art classes at the local community center to help with his therapy. Steve had been volunteering and they had rekindled their friendship, and then-

“- so then the idiot tells me that he didn’t ask me out because he didn’t want there to be any sort of ‘conflict of interest’ if he started dating a ‘student’,” Bucky rolled his eyes fondly as he kicked Steve’s ankle under the table. Steve was blushing furiously and stammering about, “it would have been inappropriate, Bucky!” while Tony giggled over the remains of his meal.

Finally, Tony drew enough breath to choke out, “How was _that_ a problem, but you’re fine with _me?_ ” before he and Bucky set off into another round of laughter. As Bucky got up to clear the table and Tony slumped back in his seat, he realized that Steve was looking distinctly unamused. “Woah, sorry, do you not like me talking about my…,” Tony gestured to himself, thinking that maybe Steve was feeling uncomfortable with his _profession._

Steve surprised him, yet again, when he leaned forward and took Tony’s face in both hands, making sure Tony was meeting his gaze before he said, “There is nothing wrong with you Tony. I’m sure you have your reasons for doing what you do, but they’re _your_ reasons. You don’t owe anyone anything, no matter who they are, or what they think you’ve done.” 

Trapped as he was, Tony was unable to look away from Steve’s fiery gaze. He felt oddly off-kilter from the words, like someone had been fiddling with the saturation levels in his brain and everything was the wrong shade, now. He cleared his throat. “Uh. Thank- thank you, Steve. That’s kind of you to say, but, uh, I do have certain...obligations, in this job. Sometimes I do owe people something,” he shrugged and looked away, eyes jumping from feature to feature of the large living room to his right. He looked back at Steve as the man dropped his hands. Steve looked impossibly sad now, almost weary, although Tony couldn’t say why.

“Tony, if you had wanted to leave, earlier, before we…,” Steve waves a hand, “...you would have been perfectly within your rights. Just because we wanted something from you doesn’t mean you have to give it. In this situation, at least morally, you could have taken the money and fucked off and never come back, and you would have been perfectly justified.” Steve sighs and leans back in his seat, finally looking away from Tony. He pauses for a beat, and then visibly shakes himself out of whatever mood he’s in and jumps up, saying, “Speaking of which, I think Bucky left your envelope of our dresser, let me get that for you.” He disappears into the back of the apartment, leaving Tony sitting alone at the table with that funny little climbing vine tying itself into knots in his chest.

***

Bucky and Steve send him off with the envelope, an armful of leftovers, and the clothes he had borrowed from Steve. Bucky had also written up a short suggested arrangement for the three of them for Tony to think over. It would be regular, which meant lower prices for Tony, but more stability. 

He pondered it carefully as he walked back to his motel, disassembling the situation into he had it’s components laid out before him. _If they’re trustworthy,_ he thinks, _if they’re good guys, then I can make this work. Rotate the schedules carefully, leave some key nights open for other customers, and keep some clear boundaries, and I could be in an apartment within 3 months._ An apartment, with a door that only he had the keys to, and a fridge to keep actual food in, and somewhere he could put clothes that weren’t meant to expose the most vulnerable parts of him.

He made it back to the motel with no incidents, and dumped everything on the spare bed. The leftovers could be stuffed into the minifridge, but the extra clothes would have to just get piled on the spare bed. The money went into the little slit Tony had cut and carefully stitched together in the bed frame. He’d pull on his decent pair of jeans and cash it with the bank tomorrow morning.

He was distracted as he worked. The money alone meant he should say yes, especially since in the two meetings he’d had with them, neither Bucky nor Steve had shown any inclinations towards hurting Tony in unacceptable ways. _Yet,_ the word drifted to the forefront of his mind. He suppressed a shiver. _They are not Obadiah. They are not Howard,_ he told himself firmly to stop his mind drifting to unfortunate places. Not everyone he met wanted to hurt him, or use him. Eventually, he was going to have to let someone else in, at least a little, and these two guys were a relatively safe pick in a very dangerous world. 

Decision made, Tony rooted around in his clothes pile until he found his phone and texted Bucky an affirmative. He left the phone and resolved to not pick it up again tonight. As he crawled into bed and settled in to sleep, he tried not to notice the ghostly smell of peppermint gum and bourbon.

***

Tony woke up the next morning remembering that he had to get tested as soon as possible, so he dragged himself out of bed at the crack of dawn. Irritable at the inconvenience and risk to himself, he brought the contract with him and scribbled terms of his own. He was in the middle of sketching out a rather crude depiction of his terms when he was interrupted for his test.

He was in and out quickly - he’d been friends with the young doctor before his career change, so he’d been going to Banner since he started hooking. He hustled through the rest of his chores before slipping into the university lab he sometimes used. Another friend of his was working for the local university as a researcher, and she had given Tony the passcode with the instruction to not get caught, so Tony had been using the lab on the weekends and off days to work on his proto-type AI. Fingers crossed, he would be able to parlay his work into a scholarship or grant and finally get access to his own lab - god, maybe a room that didn’t stink of sex and cheap fast food, too. 

_Fucking Howard,_ Tony grumbled to himself as he tried to work out where he had dropped a semicolon, _damn that bastard to hell._ It had been three years since Howard had kicked him out and it still frustrated him to no end that he’d lost access to all the equipment and tech Howard could supply. _At least he isn’t slapping me around anymore._

On the one hand, it had considerably slowed Tony’s research and product development to lose access to the lab in the mansion. On the other hand, his dad was a drunk that liked to beat his son for being a ‘faggot’. Tony knew exactly how lucky he was to have made it out alive.

Frustrated with the slow pace and the constant distractions flitting through his brain, Tony flung the wireless mouse across the room. Thankfully it didn’t break (his own design, because he’d been super annoyed at the lag and battery issues with the top products on the market), but Tony was pretty sure he was done for the day, regardless.

Staring down at his hands, Tony decided to instead work on his decision about Bucky and Steve. He pulled out the proposal Bucky had shoved into his hands as he left last night. Semi-regular, semi-permanent, decent base price, and space for Tony to negotiate kinks and redlines. Bucky also made sure to mention that safe sex was absolutely important, and he and Steve got tested regularly, and then had texted Tony screenshots of both men’s latest blood work.

Tony pulled out his phone and sent Bucky his own blood work and then followed it up with a text.

_Tony: I’m clean, too. No need for condoms._

It was a fairly clinical text, Tony thought, but he just couldn’t muster up the energy to try and make it sound sexy, or whatever. He jumped a little as his phone dinged an immediate reply, and he picked it up to Bucky’s text.

_Bucky: !_

_Bucky: You don’t have to, though. Did you see the section about safe sex in the proposal?_

_Bucky: We just don’t want you to make a decision you’ll regret_

Tony huffed. He appreciated the thoughtfulness, he did, it was just....he never knew quite what to do with it. He hadn’t had enough exchanges where the other person was genuine in their concern. _Well, if that isn’t a fucking pathetic thought,_ Tony snapped at himself.

_Tony: I want to._

_Tony: Like being filled up by you and Steve_

_Tony: So I can feel it later, when I’m working_

_Tony: Like you’re still inside me, filling me up with your cum until I could burst_

_Bucky: FUCK_

_Bucky: TONY_

_Bucky: Come over tomorrow night. 8 o’clock, after I get off of work._

_***_

The stairs were as interminably long as ever, but Tony practically flies to the top and vibrates eagerly in front of the door. It had only been two days but he hadn’t had any customers that excited him even half as much as these two. Oh, a couple were fun enough - Jane’s boyfriend’s brother was a kinky little shit, but he always made sure Tony had a good time, and every now and then Tony would throw a discount to Dr. Banner in exchange for a piece of borrowed equipment - but nothing like what Steve and Bucky could do.

He didn’t have to wait long. Bucky opened the door and dragged him inside, and then he was on Tony like a starving man. Tony found himself pressed up against the wall while Bucky kissed him furiously. He writhed and gasped, a little surprised by the sudden change. “Buck- Bucky!” He gasped as Bucky moved to suck bruises into Tony’s neck and shoulder. “We should - oh fuck - we should talk about - _hnnnh,_ ” He gradually lost control of his tongue as Bucky slowly grinded against him, belying the ferocity of his mouth.

Bucky finally pulled off, lifting Tony completely and pulling his legs around his waist. “... _Hot,_ ” Tony finally choked out as Bucky carried him over to the living room and laid him on the floor with no apparent problem. Bucky chuckled as he crawled over Tony and dropped his weight down.

“Like that, doll?” He rasped. “Y’know, as strong as I am, Stevie’s even stronger. Bet he could fuck you against the wall no problem, even with you squirming and desperate for his cock. Maybe he could do it up against the windows so everyone down on the street could see what a slut you are, doll, so good for us.” As he spoke, he pulled Tony’s legs open and slicked his fingers, sliding one in up to the second knuckle.

Tony arched into the burn. “Where - where’s Steve? Or is this - fuck, right there - is this a solo go ‘round?” Bucky had added another finger already, scissoring them to increase the stretch. He chuckled lightly at Tony’s words. 

“He’s a bit...tied up, but don’t worry, you’ll see him later,” Bucky hummed distractedly, staring down in fascination at where his fingers were swallowed up by Tony’s body. Tony wasn’t sure if he knew that he was gently petting Tony’s thigh with his free hand instead of holding him down. _Eh, well. S’not like I won’t get some nice bruises in a minute,_ Tony shrugged to himself before hissing and arching into Bucky’s finger.

“Hmm, there we go, good boy,” Bucky grinned, rubbing firmly against Tony’s prostate. He panted and twisted into the pressure as sparks flew throughout his body. 

“Bucky - please, Bucky - too good, I’m not gonna last,” He managed to gasp out as he rode Bucky’s hand. Taking mercy on Tony, Bucky finally eased his fingers out and switched to working himself over. After a few strokes, he pushed into Tony without warning, the slide slow but inexorable. He paused for a minute once he bottomed out, panting into Tony’s chest.

For his part, Tony was seeing stars. Bucky wasn’t quite as thick as Steve but he was still above average, which was a nice break from most of the customers that had. The kind of people that were willing to hire a male prostitute that at least looked underage were not generally well-endowed, or particularly knowledgeable about sex and how to make it good for their partner. Or even inclined, really.

Tony pulled himself back from the edge of that nice, floaty space as Bucky lifted his head off Tony’s chest and groaned out, “Y’okay, doll? Can I move?” Tony nodded dumbly, pressing a hand to Bucky’s face. He stared as Bucky nuzzled into it for a second before grabbing his wrists with one hand and pinning them above Tony’s head. His other hand hovered over Tony’s throat hesitantly. “Can I…?” Bucky trailed off as Tony waited, confused by the hesitation and the question both.

Bucky huffed, which caused some...interesting movement below the hips. Tony shook his head to refocus. “Uh. Can you what?” He managed eventually. Bucky gently wrapped his fingers around Tony’s throat, careful not to put any pressure on the fragile skin. “Oh. Oh, uh. Yeah, I’m fine with that,” Tony stammered out, “You may have noticed our first time doing this, I came all over myself when you did that, so.”

Bucky’s hips twitched restlessly at the reminder. Tony decided to help things along and clamped his inner muscles down on Bucky’s prick, and Bucky’s hand tightened down in reaction. “Okay, doll, I get the point,” Bucky said breathlessly, shuffling around a little bit until he was better situated on his elbows, and then he started up a slow but hard rhythm. Tony moaned as Bucky’s cock slid in and out of his channel, pressing him open.

As Bucky continued, he incrementally tightened his hand and sped up at the same time, until after several minutes Tony was growing slightly short on air as Bucky fucked him into the floor. His vision grew fuzzy around the edges, which fed into the floaty headspace Tony sometimes got, which in turn fed into the hot, sharp pleasure of being fucked hard. The feedback loop kept climbing higher and higher until Tony was at dizzying heights, waiting on a precipice for Bucky to touch his dick, or release the hand around his throat, or even just say his _name._

Finally, finally, Bucky leaned down and pressed his face into Tony’s neck. “You good, baby? Feel so good around me. Fuck, you look perfect like this, taking my cock so nicely with my hand around your throat. You ready, baby?” With those words, Bucky simultaneously releases Tony’s throat, reaches down and grabs Tony’s cock, and slams deep inside him. The combination of fresh air, stimulation against his aching cock, and Bucky grinding hard against his sweet spot forced Tony into an almost painful climax. He was pretty sure he was screaming. He was pretty sure Bucky was screaming, too, but he couldn’t really tell as his hearing fuzzed out and his vision went white.

He drowned in pleasure for ages, it felt like. The first thing that he became aware of was an unfamiliar weight in his ass, so he lifted his head and grunted in question. Miraculously, Bucky seemed to have understood him and answered him with, “Oh, yeah. I, uh, pulled out a little while ago, but you were still ridin’ high, so it’s just a plug that I got. For you,” and then he _blushed._

Tony just let his head thump back down to the floor as he let his mind lazily circle the thought. Bucky blushing. Bucky buying him a sex toy, just for him. Bucky using that toy to make sure Tony was comfortable, even though it didn’t affect him at all. He didn’t really make any progress on understanding the situation, he just basked in the slowly settling wash of endorphins and held the thoughts close.

But sooner or later, Tony had to pull himself out of his happy place and back into the real world. Determinedly ignoring any implications _that_ thought had in relation to the bigger picture, Tony finally shifted onto his side, and then to a kneeling position. Bucky was sitting right beside him, apparently content to while away the time by studying the skin of Tony’s shoulders and back.

“Easy, doll. That was a pretty intense...session> I don’t really know what to call that, besides mind-blowing,” Bucky ginned lazily, putting a hand on Tony’s back to keep him steady. They carefully made their way completely off the floor and Bucky guided them both down the hall to the bathroom. 

Once there, Bucky helped Tony up to sit on the counter and leaned him back against the mirror. Tony kept uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, letting Bucky wet a couple of washcloths and clean him up. He pressed back a little into the cool mirror and let the chill trickle through him and clear his mind up more. He needed to keep a level head here, and Bucky and Steve were both making it difficult already. Resolved to keep his lines drawn a little deeper, Tony hopped off the counter and grabbed the washcloth from Bucky. “I got this, Bucky. Don’t you have some cleaning up to do yourself?”

“Nope,” Bucky gave a mischievous smile, “but I do have something to do. Well, _we_ have something to do, if you’re amenable. C’mon.” He gestured for Tony to follow him and then left the bathroom, leaving Tony to stare appreciatively at the view this presented him. He stared dreamily for a couple seconds and then shook himself out of it and trailed after Bucky, a little too aware of the feeling of Bucky’s cum still trickling down his thigh. He stepped through the doorway and then gasped and slumped against the frame, suddenly weak in the knees again.

Steve was face down on his and Bucky’s bed, with his hands tied to the headboard. There was a huge red dildo pushed deep into his ass, and from the looks of it he had been in this position for hours. He was rutting against the bed, and Tony could see silvery tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Hey, sweetheart. Sorry I was gone so long, I couldn’t help myself with Tony looking so sweet,” Bucky said, almost conversationally as he moved over to the bed and crawled over Steve. He dropped down against Steve, pushing him further into the bed. “I fucked him on the floor of the living room, all the curtains open so the neighbors could see him drooling for it, just like you told me earlier.” Tony’s gut twisted at that. _They talked about him when he wasn’t here?_

Steve moaned into a pillow, twisting his hips back into Bucky so the dildo was shoved deeper. Bucky grinned and reached around to trace his fingers lightly over Steve’s inflamed cock. “Not yet, baby. I told you before, you only come inside Tony.” The words jolted Tony into moving over to the bed himself, dropping to his knees and reaching out a gentle hand to turn Steve’s face to him. Steve was wrecked, face flushed and desperate as he tried to get some kind of friction against his cock.

“Tony- darling, please, _please_ can I fuck you? Let me fuck you, I’ll make it so good for you...” Steve babbled, fresh tears spilling over as he begged. Tony’s previously twisted gut cramped in desire, and all he could do was nod silently, wiping away the tears as Bucky untied Steve. 

Tony crawled up onto the bed, vaguely grateful that Bucky had stretched him out so well before. Bucky was straddling Steve’s thighs as he refastened his wrists to the headboard. Tony hesitated, uncertain where Bucky or Steve wanted him. As soon as Tony stopped moving Steve whined, eyes glazed and hot. Bucky grinned and said, “Don’t worry, baby, Tony’s going to ride your sweet cock, just as soon as you settle down, okay?” Steve swallows and nods, visibly trying to calm himself.

Tony moved over to the two of them and also straddled Steve, sitting on the hard, flat planes of his stomach. He shivered as Bucky hooked his chin over his shoulder, watching Tony spread his hands over Steve’s chest. “Mmm, isn’t he lovely, Tony? All that smooth skin, and he flushes so pretty, getting pink all down to his nipples,” Bucky murmured, reaching around Tony to tweak Steve’s nipple. 

Tony was having difficulty forming words. “Huh,” he gasped out as he ground his hips down against Steve. His asshole was burning and clenching, trying to close down on something, and he could feel Bucky’s cum slowly dripping out of him onto Steve. Bucky took notice and finally took pity on the both of them, gently settling both hands on Tony’s hips and tugging him down over Steve’s swollen cock. “There you go, baby, nice and gentle. I used you real hard just now, so your hungry little hole must be sore.”

Steve whined again and thrashed his head, trembling as Tony’s channel slowly engulfed him, squeezing and massaging. He tried to fuck up into Tony, but Bucky’s weight kept him pinned to the bed. Tears welled up again as he moaned brokenly, “Bu- Bucky, _please!_ I can’t - feels so good - Tony, you - ”

Tony bottomed out and groaned, pressed a hand lightly to his own stomach to feel the pressure. Steve watched with wet eyes, tugging on the bonds hard. Once he was settled, Bucky released his hips and moved his hands to Tony’s back. “Okay, baby doll, your show now.” Hesitantly, Tony started to move, reveling in the drag and burn against the raw, swollen flesh. He could feel Bucky’s hands wandering all over the expanse of his back, and Steve was watching his every move. He felt oddly pinned, exposed, even though he wasn’t the one tied to the bed. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or not, but there was a hot tendril of lust curling through his groin.

He gradually ramped up the speed as Bucky continued riling Steve up. “It’s really too bad you were tied down in here, Stevie, because Tony was a vision. All the light from the city, covering our sweet boy. He looked like an angel, Stevie,” Bucky continued, “He took my cock so well. I had him on his back, with his luscious ass in my hands as I split him open on my dick. He was moaning like the best kind of slut, like he was going to die if I didn’t fuck him harder.” Steve is wild-eyed and loud, gasping and sobbing Tony’s name, and Bucky’s name, and every now and then, half-formed, stuttered appeals for _more, harder, more._ Tony’s pace was brutally fast now, and he clenched down hard as Bucky’s hand slipped over his hip to play with his balls.

“You’re both so needy for it. It’s beautiful, seeing you two together like this, so eager to come like I didn’t just ruin both of you. I didn’t even have to stretch him out for you Stevie, his hole was so loose and gaping wide.” Bucky keeps playing with Tony as he switches targets. “Tony, you should have seen Stevie before. We’ve been so excited for this, he couldn’t stop talking about you and how _pretty_ you were, how sweet, how _generous._ I finally had to tie him up this afternoon and fuck him until he was coming dry, and the whole time he was talking about you,” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear as he suddenly gripped his dick and squeezed.

Tony came like a rocket, sobbing and clamping down on Steve inside him, which dragged Steve over the edge with him. He rode the aftershocks hard for a few minutes. Once they had finished, he let Bucky pull him off of Steve, who may actually have passed out, Tony realized. He twitched a hand limply in Steve’s general direction, and Bucky laughed, explaining, “Yeah, he’s okay. He’s done that before, when I’ve set aside the time and used him hard all day. Usually takes a few more hours, but I guess you were just that good.”

Tony knows he should get up, should clean himself off and find his clothes and leave, but he’s exhausted. He drifted as Bucky moved around, probably cleaning Steve up and untying him. He startled a little when Bucky touched his shoulder and dragged open eyes that he didn’t realize had closed. 

“Hey, honey. You okay? Up for a final round?” Tony groaned and shook his head, before pausing and then nodding his head, and then shrugging. Bucky snickered. “Nothing too intense, Tony, promise. I can just use your thighs? And maybe a little rope?” He held up the ties that had been around Steve’s wrists, and Tony felt a curl of something like want, but too wistful. He just nodded, trying to swallow past a sudden tightness in his throat.

Bucky beamed at him, gently moving Tony around until he was facing a half-asleep Steve. Tony lay somnolent as Bucky carefully tied his ankles and wrists, and he watched Steve’s face as the man slowly focused in on Tony.

Bucky settled on his side behind Tony, and gently pulled Tony’s cheeks apart to run his fingers through the mess left behind. It was a mix of lube and come, from both of the men, and Tony shivered as Bucky used it to slick Tony’s thighs. Tony locked eyes with Steve as Bucky prepped him, staring into the sky blue as Steve reached a careful hand up to Tony’s face and started tracing the lines. “Y’re beautiful, Tony,” Steve sighed, running the tips of his fingers over Tony’s cheekbone, his jaw, the supraorbital ridge around Tony’s eye. “So good to us. Love seeing you like this.” Finished slicking Tony up, Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and worked his cock between Tony’s thighs, panting lightly. In this position, Bucky’s dick was rubbing right up the underside of Tony’s, nestled between Tony’s balls. Tony wasn’t going to get hard again - two was normally his limit anyway, and both orgasms had been shattering - but he shuddered at the pleasant feeling, just floating on the flood of endorphins as Bucky gently fucked between his thighs.

It didn’t take long; Bucky must have been pretty worked up himself. He pulled Tony tight against him and groaned as he pulsed thickly over Tony’s cock and balls. They all lay there silently for a while, the open window washing them in moonlight. Tony had the vague idea that he was supposed to be leaving, but it was too easy to just lay in Bucky’s arms, with Steve staring at him like Tony was something beautiful. He fell asleep to Steve and Bucky speaking in low tones to each other, Bucky gently cleaning Tony up while Steve ran hot hands down his flanks


	18. Tony/Peter, Tony/Peter/Steve (Voyeurism, come swallowing, light dom/sub)

Steve had Tony pinned down on Tony’s massive bed and was slowly fucking into his ass. At the same time, a large vibrator was stuffed into Tony’s pussy, pressed right up against his g-spot and making the man moan and gush slick all over the vibrator and the sheets beneath him. Steve had been fucking him for an hour already, and was working up to his fifth orgasm inside Tony’s loose, sloppy hole.

“Mmm, so good for me baby, you’re so soft inside,” Steve sighed blissfully, moving a hand up to Tony’s mouth and slipping two fingers inside. The fucked-out man could barely focus enough to close his mouth around them and suck weakly. Steve pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside Tony and sat back on his heels. He played with Tony’s ass, spreading him open before massaging and molding the cheeks around his dick. Finally, he grabbed both of Tony’s hands and dragged them back to keep his cheeks spread for Steve to watch, and then he fucked back into Tony at a glacial speed.

“Every time I fuck back into you, you drip out a whole puddle of my cum, sweetheart,” Steve laughed, playing with Tony’s rim and the thick cum dripping out around Steve. Tony groaned and shivered beneath him. He’d stopped talking several minutes ago; he often grew more and more non-verbal the longer he was fucked, so the team had worked out a series of non-verbal safewords.

Finally, Steve pulled out completely and rolled Tony over. His eyes were blown wide, and there were tear tracks silvering his cheeks. Concerned, Steve pulled the vibrator out, but he grinned when Tony protested and tried to clamp down around it. Compromising, he shoved the vibe into Tony’s hole as a makeshift plug and tapped Tony’s cheek to get his attention.

“Hey, we still good?” Steve asked, and Tony moaned and worked his jaw. After a couple tries he managed to get out, “Yes, Daddy. So good. I’m good,” before letting himself drift again. Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and slammed into his abused pussy, relishing in the slick squelch as he drove in. The vibrator had stretched Tony well, but after so long his walls had swollen and were especially tender, so the plowing he was getting made his nerves crackle like lightning.

Deciding to get Tony’s attention a little more, Steve leaned close and started murmuring in Tony’s ear. “Just a little longer, baby, I know it hurts. You feel so nice though, all hot and wet and soft around me, like velvet,” and Tony whined at the praise and lifted his hips up to meet Steve’s thrusts. Steve chuckled; Tony had a huge praise kink that most of the others didn’t indulge very often. It worked out for everyone, since Tony had a long list of kinks that everyone else was satisfied with, but it meant that Steve had become the de facto caretaker of Tony, making sure he wasn’t worked too hard or injured beyond what he wanted.

He had something else on his mind right now though. “Y’know, that Peter kid is well over eighteen now,” Steve said casually, and then groaned as Tony’s pussy tightened just at the mention of Peter. “Ooh, fuck, baby, that’s nice. You like that idea? You wanna fuck Peter, darling?” Tony was moaning low and thick in his throat, and nodded softly at Steve’s prompting. “Hmm, I bet he’d like it too. I always did think he had a huge crush on you. How would you do it, baby?” Steve watched as Tony struggled to surface enough to speak, and slowed his thrusts until he was gently rocking in and out of Tony’s slick cunt.

“I - I...I’d give him hickeys,” Tony gasped out, gradually gaining more control as Steve slowed his pace, “I’d mark up his whole neck and chest, mmm, his sweet little nipples. Fuck, Steve, come on!” Steve just shook his head and stopped completely until Tony started talking again.

“Ugh, shit! Fine, fine. I’d play with his nipples for a long time. I loved that when I was his age, they were so sensitive,” Tony continued. Steve moved a hand up to softly pluck at Tony’s nipple, then bent down and took it in between his lips. He mouthed softly at the bud and then licked hard, before finishing with a single hard bite. He gestured for Tony to keep going as he switched to the other. 

“Steve-  _ Daddy,  _ feels so good! Okay, fuck, I- Next I’d blow him a little, I think. Not too long, because at his age he’d blow too quick, but I bet his dick is real pretty. D-Daddy,” Tony moaned as Steve continued to press wet kisses and bites across his nipples and chest. 

“You stop, I stop, sweetheart,” Steve replied quickly before re-attaching himself to the underside of Tony’s tit. Tony groaned and thrashed his head, trying to release some pent-up energy before he continued.

“Fuck, that’s good, so good Daddy,” he sighed. “I - hng - I’d pay a lot of attention to his balls. Everyone forgets those when they blow somebody, but it feels so  _ good  _ to have someone suck your balls while they finger you open. Feels...decadent, I guess.” Tony yelped as Steve dragged several fingers through the lips of his pussy before he started fondling Tony’s balls. “Uugh,  _ Daddy! _ ” Tony pressed into the touch.

The more Tony talked about Peter, the faster Steve would fuck him, so Tony kept constructing the fantasy. “He’s a cute kid, but I don’t think he’s been with anyone before, so I’d have to stretch him for a real long time, get his hole loose and wet for me,” Tony grunted as Steve snapped his hips sharply, driving hard into Tony and scraping along his swollen walls. “Daddy, I don’t - I’m not gonna last much longer!”

Steve moved up to Tony’s shoulder and bit down hard, and at the same time wrapped his hand around Tony’s dick. “S’okay, baby. Once you tell me how you’d finish with Peter, then you can come.”

“Fuck! I’d - I’d fuck him. Whatever bed’s closet, lay him out on his stomach so I can see his cute little ass and watch my cock split him open. I’d come inside him, fill him up with my cum until he’s bursting with it and then I’d plug him up and watch him walk around with my cum still inside him - !” Tony screamed as Steve thumbed over the head of his cock and he finally came again. His pussy clamped down like a vice around Steve, and the soldier blew his load inside Tony, painting his walls white. Tony finished pretty quick, but Steve’s orgasms were always long and hard, and Tony watched blearily as Steve ground down into him and filled him up enough to cause his belly to bulge a little. 

After several minutes, Steve was finished, and pulled out of Tony before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a pair of plugs. He removed the vibrator and worked the plugs into both Tony’s ass and pussy. He fiddled with a remote and the plugs came to life inside Tony; it was a matched pair, and one would heat while the other cooled, and then they would switch. Steve had gotten them after he and Tony had started experimenting with temperature play, and he liked to use them after long sessions to help soothe aches while keeping Tony low-key aroused and stretched wide enough for immediate access. Once the plugs were nestled inside Tony, Steve turned them on.

Steve puttered about in the bedroom, cleaning himself up as he watched Tony adjust to the plugs. He brought a washcloth over and cleaned Tony up as well. "How are you doing, sweetheart? Comfy?" Steve grinned as Tony swatted him in the hip; with the plugs inside him, Tony would never be able to bring himself down enough to really be 'comfortable', but Steve knew Tony liked being edged a little bit, kept open and ready for any of his teammates to use.

Steve finished getting ready for bed and rolled Tony around to change the sheets before crawling back into bed. Settling Tony mostly on his stomach with one knee pulled up, Steve pulled the plug in his ass out before slowly sinking his cock in. The long fucking before meant that Tony's walls were soft and loose, wrapping around Steve and gripping him like a vice. Tony gasped and twitched a little but otherwise lay still. It was more common than not for Tony to fall asleep like this, although he had no idea who would be inside him when he woke up. He shivered at the thought.

"Hey, d'you wanna talk about the Peter thing?" Steve slurred, already half-asleep. Tony was silent under him. Steve rolled his hips to make sure he had Tony's attention and said, "your silence makes me think that we  _ should  _ talk about it. Come on, honey, fest up."

Tony hesitated for a second longer before blurting out, "I don’t want you to think you're not enough for me. I mean, you and everyone on the team, since we're still doing that, but Peter would be...Peter would be the first time  _ I  _ added someone into this. Anyway, he might not be gay, or he might not be okay with whatever weird polyamory/fuck-buddies thing that we and the rest of the team have going on - " He cuts himself of as he hears Steve laughing softly.

"Tony, that kid stares at your ass almost as much as I do. He's definitely gay, and definitely into. As for the... _ unconventional  _ relationship you and I have with the rest of the team? Well, we won’t know unless you ask." Steve grabbed Tony's hand and laced their fingers together, pressing them both to Tony's chest. "And of course I'm okay with it. You don't mind when I get Thor to hold me down and rail me, do you? Same situation, sweetheart."

Tony moaned at the thought - one of these days he would have to ask to watch. Worries soothed, he pushed back a little into Steve and relaxed. He drifted off somewhere in between making plans for how to approach Peter.

***

It was a lot easier than Tony thought it would be, in the end. Of course, Steve did most of the heavy lifting in that conversation.

Tony had had Peter over to update his suit, and when they had finished in the lab they had gone upstairs to find some lunch. Normally the common area kitchen was full of team members at this time of day, but when Tony and Peter walked in there was only Steve.

“Hey, sweetheart, where is everyone?” Tony asked distractedly while Peter flew over to the fridge. Steve grabbed his hand and reeled him in, settling him between Steve’s legs. Tony shivered and bit back a soft moan when Steve’s hands wrapped around his waist and turned him so his back was pressed against Steve’s chest.

“Mm. Hi, Tony. They’re...out,” Steve murmured in Tony’s ear as he traced across Tony’s hipbone. He slid both hands underneath the waistband of Tony’s pants, just barely, and ran his fingers back and forth over the soft skin. Peter still had his head stuck in the fridge and wasn’t paying any attention to the two of them.

“Guh. Uh, Steve? Maybe not the best time?” Tony gasped out, trying to keep his voice soft so that Peter didn’t hear. Steve shrugged and switched his attention to the young man.

“Hey, Peter, can I ask you a slightly personal question?” Steve called across the kitchen. Peter popped his head back out of the fridge and nodded, his mouth already full of whatever leftovers he could find. “Are you gay?”

_ Personal question, indeed.  _ Peter visibly choked on his mouthful of food, before swallowing and nodding weakly. “Uh. Yes? I mean, yes. But why? Um, not why am I gay, just, why are you asking?” He stuttered. Tony watched as his face flushed pink. His hand twitched, wanting to follow that blush as far as he could.

Tony could feel Steve grinning sharply behind him, without even turning his head. “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to pressure you or anything. It’s just, Tony has a bit of a crush on you, is all.” Tony actually stopped breathing for a second at Steve’s words. This was far more brazen a strategy than anything Tony would have come up with.

Across the kitchen, Peter seemed to be having a similar problem. His eyes had gone comically wide, and the blush had intensified. He was staring at Steve, but every couple of seconds his gaze would dart to Tony like he couldn’t stop himself. “He...what? I- I don’t...”

“He has a crush on you,” Steve repeated patiently, “and I wanted to know if you reciprocated. I’m not mad or anything,” he added at the look on Peter’s face, “really the opposite, honestly.” Tony almost giggled at the look of blatant confusion Peter gave at Steve’s words.

Peter shook his head, although it seemed more like it was to clear his head than anything else. “I am...really confused about what’s going on right now. Uh. Captain Rogers?” He said a little plaintively. Tony wanted to cross the space between them and kiss the frown off his lips.  _ Fuck. _

Steve chuckled, the sound warm and soft in Tony’s ear. “Don’t worry, kid. Let me explain a bit, I guess. You know me and Tony are in a relationship, right?” Peter nods. “Yeah, we’re kind of obvious. But, uh, possibly less obvious to most people is that Tony and I are intimate with everyone else on the team as well. Not polyamorous, quite, but certainly physical.”

Peter has actually dropped the container he was holding. He staggered a little, shutting the fridge door and dropping into the nearest bar seat. “What the fuck?” He blurted out before looking extremely embarrassed. “No! Not - I didn’t mean - Not that there’s anything  _ wrong  _ with - I’m so sorry!” He finally squeaked and dropped his head into his hands, probably to cover his flaming face.

Steve laughed again. “No, seriously, you’re fine. I know this is a weird conversation to have, and I’m not going to be offended, Peter. Neither will Tony. We all really like you, kid.” He drew his hand up slightly to rest on Tony’s stomach. “I’m not trying to...I don’t know, entrap you, or anything. I just honestly wanted to know because, well, Tony has a crush, and I think you have a bit of a crush from how often you stare at his ass, and if that’s something you want...” Steve shrugged. “Well, we can make that happen.”

Peter finally looked up. He was a little more composed now, and he managed to look Steve in the eye again as he asked, “So...if I’m understanding you right...you and Tony are in a romantic relationship, and you and Tony are also in a physical relationship with, uh, everyone on the team. And you...want to - to - to bring me in? To that?”

Steve beamed. “At whatever level you want, Peter. Or if you don’t want, then that’s totally fine too, and nothing will change. But I think you’d like it, and Tony has kind of been lusting after your sweet little ass for  _ ages  _ now,” Steve laughed as both Tony and Peter gave mortified squeaks.

Peter nodded slowly, now staring down at his hand. “Uh. Okay. Um, yes? But maybe, not all at once?” Tony gave a great heave of relief at the words. He reached out instinctively to Peter, wanting to feel the young man’s skin under his hands desperately.

Steve and Peter both clocked the movement, and the atmosphere in the room changed immediately, growing heavy and hot. Steve spoke from behind Tony. “We can go as slow as you want, sweetheart. And as far, too - just because you say yes to me or Tony doesn’t mean you have to say yes to anyone else.” Steve lifted a little and dragged Tony to sit in his lap, catching Tony’s legs with both of his own to spread him wide. “Now, I’m going to fuck Tony, right here and now. If it’s too fast for you, we can leave, or if you want, you can watch us. What do you think, Peter?”

Peter is breathing hard and fast, pupils dilated as his gaze traces over both of them. “Can I - can I watch?” He asked hesitantly, as if unsure of his welcome. Tony, who had been silent up to this point, choked out a “ _ yes _ ” as Steve set to work on his zipper. Peter looked a bit more assured at the sound of Tony’s eager acquiescence.

As far as sex went, this was probably the least kinky thing Tony had done in months. But somehow, the simple handjob Steve was giving him was ratcheting Tony’s arousal up to outrageous levels. He could feel Peter’s eyes on him as Steve slowly stroked him and swiped his thumb over the tip of Tony’s cock.

Steve started talking again. “He really does have a lovely cock, doesn’t he Peter? So long, and thick. It’s not nearly as large as Thor’s or mine, but then, Tony takes those so well, too.” Peter whined, fidgeting in his seat as Steve continued. “And he comes so pretty, too. When we started all this, Thor gave him an Asgardian blessing that lets him get hard whenever he wants, basically. I like to take him to bed and fuck him until he’s come 4, 5 times, and then do it again,” Steve gasped, now rutting lightly against Tony’s back. “He passes out, usually, but he still gets hard if I keep fucking him. He’ll come in his sleep and not even wake up, and he loves it, loves waking up with someone pounding inside him and his dick raw and sore from coming all over himself.”

Tony writhed under Steve’s hand. His hands came up to grip Steve’s arm around his chest. Peter was gripping the edge of his stool so hard his knuckles were white, and he looked like he was fighting himself to not not get out of his seat. Steve kept going.

“He can come just from being fucked, too. Well, let’s be honest; he’s a bit of a slut, so he can come from just about anything. Sometimes I’ll tie him down and suck his balls until he comes, he always gets so sensitive after he comes like that. Or I’ll spank him, get his ass and hole nice and hot before I eat him out until he’s crying and begging,” Steve panted, hand flying over Tony’s dick.

Peter lost the battle and slid off his stool, staggering over to drop to his knees in front of Tony and Steve. “Please - can I - can I suck you?” He whined, staring up at Tony. Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

“Hmm, wrong person to ask, sweetheart. I’m in charge,” Steve growled, nevertheless slowing his hand. Tony tried to shift his hips into Steve’s hand, but Steve’s grip around his chest was like an iron band.

Peter looked confused and frustrated for a split second before he looked up at Steve and seemed to understand. “Oh, oh. Uh. May I suck his cock? Sir?” he pleaded, eyes wide and impossibly innocent for the obscene request. Tony could feel Steve twitch against his back.

“Fuck, Parker. How do you still look innocent when you’re asking for a dick in your mouth?” Steve laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, sweetheart, you can suck his cock. Make it good for him, yeah?” Steve slipped his hand away from Tony’s weeping erection and moved it up to lightly play with one of Tony’s nipples.

Peter didn’t hesitate; once he got the okay, he shuffled in closer and immediately started laying sucking kisses up and down Tony’s shaft. Tony groaned and went limp in Steve’s arms. Peter continued for a few minutes before finally taking the head into his mouth of suckling softly, curling his tongue around the heavy weight.

Every brush of Peter’s lips had Tony seeing sparks behind his closed eyelids. As Peter’s mouth slowly sank lower, Tony dragged his eyes open to watch Peter’s lips stretch around his cock. Although slow, the kid was determined, and apparently had had enough practice to deep-throat, since he didn’t stop until his nose was brushing up against Tony’s belly.

“Peter! Peter, I’m gonna - I’m gonna - ” Tony couldn’t finish the warning. Steve reached down and wound his hand through Peter’s hair, whispering, “Can you take it, kid?” Peter nodded faintly, and started sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks around Tony.

Steve used his grip on Peter’s hair to gently guide him up and down Tony’s cock, making sure Peter took Tony down his throat on every downstroke. Tony was moaning long and loud, unable to stop his hips from jerking in short, eager movements.

Just as Tony was reaching a peak, Steve pulled Peter down on his cock and whispered in Tony’s ear, “Come down his throat, sweetheart.” Tony shot off like a rocket, pulsing thick and hot down Peter’s throat as the young man swallowed around him. There were tears in Peter’s eyes by the time Steve tugged him off of Tony’s softening cock, but when Steve let go of his hair, Peter leaned back in and cleaned Tony’s cock with little kitten licks.

“Are you done? With the work you had to do today, are you done?” Steve demanded as he thrust up against Tony’s back. Tony couldn’t make words come out of his mouth quite yet, but he nodded. “Fuck, okay, good, because I need to fuck you now. God, he’s so pretty, isn’t he? All big brown eyes and lush little mouth.” Steve swung Tony into a bridal carry and stood, saying, “Peter, that was  _ amazing.  _ I really, really need to fuck Tony into a bed right now, but I would really like for you to come with us? And maybe we can see about getting you off too?” He waited for Peter to get to his feet, swaying a little, before switching to a one-handed hold on Tony and grabbing Peter’s hand. “Please.”

Peter nodded swiftly, not even bothering to wipe the traces of come from his mouth. “Yeah - yes - can I - ?” Steve doesn’t wait for him to finish, just hauls him out of the room with them as he moves off in search of an unoccupied bed.


	19. Tony/Rhodey (Spanking, coming untouched, Soft!dom)

Tony finished up the soldering he was doing and laid the soldering iron down. When he stretched he could hear the vertebrae in his back crack one by one, so he decided he was done for the next couple of hours. When he wandered up to the common area he saw that it was empty and decided to take a nap right there - he wasn’t sure if he could actually make it to his bed.

Since he started sleeping with the team, he generally wore very little clothing around the tower - the exception was always in his lab, for safety reasons. But now walking around in anything more than a loose t-shirt and panties felt strange to him, so Tony stripped off his clothes until he was down to a pair of lacy boy-shorts and an old t-shirt that swamped him and collapsed onto the couch, not bothering with a blanket.

***

Tony woke to the feeling of his favorite string of jade anal beads being slowly pushed into his ass. He groaned and shifted slightly, feeling his already-hard cock pressed into the couch, and realized whoever was behind him must have been going for several minutes already.

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s me. You’re fine.” Tony recognized Rhodey’s voice as he relaxed into the couch, letting arousal wash through him as Rhodey seated the beads neatly inside him. Rhodey rolled Tony over, and Tony realized that he was still wearing his panties just as Rhodey pinched his thigh.

“ _ Ow.  _ What was that for?” Tony pouted, too fuzzy from his nap to try and make sense of Rhodey’s behavior. The older man shook his head and grinned, pinching Tony again. “Ow!”

“Oh, that didn’t hurt, you baby. I wanted your attention,” Rhodey huffed, placing a conciliatory kiss where he had last pinched Tony. Tony shook himself out of his sleep-daze and focused back in on Rhodey. “You with me now?” Tony nodded - not completely, but enough to understand what Rhodey was saying to him.

“Steve left a message with Jarvis a couple hours ago, said he wouldn’t be back from Germany tonight and you should consider your date moved back a day,” Rhodey explained, hands still restlessly moving over Tony’s legs. Tony wiggled deeper into Rhodey’s grip and hummed, nodding to show he understood. “He also said that it would be you and me in the Tower tonight, since he’s got Nat and Sam with him, Bucky and Clint are  _ still  _ finishing up their training at Shield, and Thor and Bruce have vanished God-knows-where to work on whatever Banner’s latest project,” Rhodey summarized, hands drifting up to Tony’s waist.  _ Hmm, a little left,  _ Tony thought, distracted by the proximity of Rhodey’s hand to his groin.

Rhodey pinched him again. “Ow!  _ Mean. _ ” Tony huffed before gesturing for Rhodey to continue. 

“No, that’s it, I believe. You can have Jarvis play back the message, but he mostly just wanted you to know he wasn’t going to be back for your date night.” Rhodey appeared to be getting a little distracted himself as his hands pushed up Tony’s shirt enough to reveal the belly button ring he’d gotten a couple of months ago.

“Like what you see, honey bear? Y’know, we  _ do  _ have an entire Tower to ourselves and a long, unoccupied night,” Tony smirked and rolled his hips up into Rhodey’s hands. “Wanna see what we can get up to?” Tony really hoped Rhodey said yes, he hadn’t been fucked in at least two days and it was driving him  _ mad.  _ He could come from masturbating, but it always felt so much emptier without someone helping him along.

Rhodey paused to consider it for a moment, and then smiled wolfishly. “Yeah, baby. Let’s see what we can get up to. But first, I think you need to be punished for misbehaving, doll.” Tony felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. Rhodey usually dommed him, but most of the time he was very gentle about it, a total service top. He had told Tony back in college that he always felt like Tony needed someone looking after him, someone in his corner, and soft-domming was Rhodey’s way of doing it. Very occasionally, though, Rhodey would mete out some punishment.

“Fuck, sour patch, it’s been  _ years  _ since you punished me, yes  _ please. _ ” Tony groaned as he watched Rhodey pull on a firm, serious expression, falling into the mood.

“You remember our rules? Safe words, what to call me?” Rhodey asked as he efficiently manhandled Tony into a kneeling position on the wide couch. Tony shivered and nodded as Rhodey pushed him down so his chest rested on the back of the sofa and his hips pressed out. Rhodey pulled his hands behind his back and had him lace his hands together, and then Tony heard the slide of a drawer, and Rhodey leaned back into his space and tied his arms.

“Ooh, Sir. Thank you,” Tony murmured, tugging lightly to check for circulation. The rope was soft, but tight enough that Tony could barely move his arms from the shoulder down.

“Quiet, Tony. No speaking out of turn.” Rhodey paused behind him, and Tony felt a light tug of his t-shirt at the base of his spine. “Hm. I didn’t think. Whose shirt is this?” Tony had to stop and think for a second. 

“I think Thor’s? Either Thor’s or Steve’s, Sir. But neither would care if you cut it off.” Tony wiggled his hips in an effort to move things along, but all he got for his efforts was a sharp swat to his flank.

“Terribly rude of you Tony, seeing as how it’s not actually your shirt. I’ll have to add that to the total.” Rhodey moved to the kitchen anyway, grabbing a pair of shears before coming back and efficiently cutting the shirt away from Tony. It was difficult to resist pressing into the cold, smooth metal of the scissor blades and letting it soothe the heat that was racing over Tony’s skin.

Once Rhodey had finished, he laid the scissors on the coffee table next to him. “Alright, Tony, we can begin now. First, how are you feeling? Ropes good?” Tony gave a quick affirmation. “And I assume you realize that this is a punishment scene?” Tony snorted but gave another yes. “Good. So let’s start.”

Rhodey moved behind him and pressed his groin against Tony’s rear, swallowing a groan at the heat that was pouring off him. “Do you know what you’re being punished for, slut?” He whispered in Tony’s ear.

Tony moaned softly, already feeling keyed up. “No, Sir.” Rhodey immediately pinched the skin over Tony’s ribs as a reprimand. “Mph. Sorry, Sir. Uh. Working too late?” Another pinch, this time over his belly and hard enough that Tony yelped, “Sorry, Sir! For...not sleeping?” One more pinch, on the meaty underside of Tony’s pectoral muscle. “Sorry, Sir! For - for sleeping on the couch?” He sighed when no pinch was forthcoming.  _ There we go.  _

Rhodey straightened up from where he had been draped over Tony’s back. “Good. I mean, it took a couple tries, but you got it right in the end. And why is that bad, Tony?” He started massaging Tony’s ass, digging his fingers into the thick muscles. 

“Because...because I sleep better in my own bed?” Tony hazarded, and a slap whistled through the air and landed on Tony’s thigh. “Sir! Sorry, Sir!” Rhodey ran his fingers gently over the spot he hit, appreciating the soft, rosy glow that was already coming to the surface.

“You know better, slut. Mind your manners. You’re correct; I think...20, for that infraction?” Tony’s cock twitched and he pressed backwards into Rhodey’s hands. “Why else are you being punished, Tony?”

At that, Tony had to pause and genuinely think. He couldn’t think of another rule that he’d broken, so he risked it and said, “I’m sorry, Sir, I don’t know.” 

Rhodey pressed himself against Tony’s back again and nodded, saying, “I appreciate you telling me that, Tony. You’re being very good for me.” Tony beamed as the words sent a soft wave of pleasure rolling through him.  _ I’m good, I’m good. _

“However,” Rhodey pressed on, “We’re going to have to address this so you remember the rule in future.” He reached up suddenly and twisted Tony’s nipple viciously. Tony choked on air. “Now that Steve let you get you sweet tits decorated, you’re not allowed to hide them, remember? If you want to have your piercings in, you can’t cover them up, slut.” Rhodey rolled the piercing between his fingers as Tony twitched and jerked with the movements.

Abruptly, Rhodey let go and straightened fully. “So I think 30, 20 for the infraction, and an extra 10 to help you remember the rule. You’ll count, Tony, understand?” Rhodey waits for Tony to groan out a  _ yes, Sir,  _ before stepping back. He drags Tony’s panties down just enough to bunch under the globes of his rear, but left the covering his crotch, and then Rhodey began.

Painplay was different with everyone, Tony had realized. Steve and Thor both refused to hurt him like this - Thor just wasn’t interested, and Steve said he was too unsure about really hurting Tony with his superstrength. Nat, Bruce, and Bucky were on the opposite end of the spectrum; they all liked painplay a lot. Nat used a lot of tools, partially to make up for her diminutive size, Bruce only ever used his hands, and Bucky did it all. Clint and Pepper both liked painplay as well, but only when they were in the right mood. Sam and Rhodey were the most similar of them all; they both liked soft-domming Tony with a touch of pain, and it was exactly what Tony needed right now.

Tony jumped in surprise as Rhodey’s first strike came suddenly, cracking sharply across Tony’s ass. “One - one, Sir,” Tony slurred out, muscles already loosening and dropping him forward over the couch back. He knew Rhodey would get him nice and worked up, trusted the man to get him where he needed.

Another smack, this time right where Tony’s thigh met his rear. “Two! T-Two, Sir.” Another, right over the meat of Tony’s rear. “Three, Sir!”.  _ Crack, crack, crack.  _ Rhodey continued steadily, working Tony over until his entire backside was glowing red and prickled at every shift of fabric over it.

A pause drew Tony out of his desperate attempts to not hump the couch cushion. “S-Sir?”

“The number, sweetheart.”

Tony spent several long seconds searching his too-foggy mind before blurting out, "E-eleven, Sir?" He relaxed into Rhodey's touch as he ran a finger across the sore skin. Rhodey petted over Tony’s ass, kneading and squeezing to warm Tony up even more.

“That’s correct, Tony, good job counting for me baby. Let’s keep going - if you need to cum, tell me,” Rhodey instructed before starting back up. For each strike, Rhodey picked a new patch of skin, so by the time they reached twenty, Tony’s ass and thighs were bright red, and some of the meatier areas would probably bruise.

“Sir! Sir, please, I can’t - I’m gonna come!” Tony gasped, writhing against the sofa and tugging ineffectually against the ties around his arms. He cock was dripping and had already soaked the front of the panties, and his balls were heavy and tight and full. “S-so good, thank you Sir! Thank you for spanking me!”

Rhodey paused at twenty and draped himself over Tony’s back, making sure his own cock was out and nestled between Tony’s cheeks. The smaller man groaned underneath him as the pressure abraded already-tender skin. “You’re so sweet, Tony. I can’t see how anybody wouldn’t love this,  _ crave  _ this, when you look so beautiful. You look perfect like this, begging me to spank you until you cum. We’re going to finish your punishment, and you’re going to cum right as I give you the last blow, and then you’re going to hold yourself open for me while I fuck you, baby.”

Tony sobbed and nodded, past being able to use words. Rhodey leaned back and hit Tony twice, once on each cheek, with enough force to shake the couch. “Hold yourself open, slut, we haven’t punished your greedy little hole yet.” Tony spread his legs further until he was almost doing the splits, and then shifted his bound hands to pull on cheek to the side.

Rhodey grabbed Tony’s other cheek and spread it wide enough to stretch Tony’s rim a little, and then dropped three cracking-sharp smacks right over Tony’s hole. Tony screamed, tear trickling down his face as he choked out “Twenty-five, Sir! Please let me come! Please use my hole, cum inside me, use me like the whore I am!”

Rhodey dropped another slap to Tony’s hole, and then shifted to the side and left two more on Tony’s cock. He growled as he watched Tony’s penis twitch and blurt even more precome into the panties. “Fuck, you’re so desperate, slut. You really are a whore. You were made for this, made to take punishment and cocks and hands, made to be used as a fuck toy for anyone that wants to. Tell me what you’re good for, whore!” 

“For this, Sir! I was made to be fucked by you, by anyone who wants to fuck me! That’s what my hole is for, holding cocks and hands and toys!  _ Fuck! _ ” Tony shrieked as Rhodey slapped his balls hard. “I wish you would rent me out, like your personal fuck toy! Leave me in a room and let strangers sign up to use me, get their cum all over me and inside my mouth and my hole and my pussy!”

Finally, Rhodey moved around to the back of the couch and dragged Tony’s head up by his hair. He forced his hard member into Tony’s loose mouth and rammed down his throat two or three times before pulling out, whispering, “Cum now, darling,” and slapping Tony hard across the face.

Tony came like a gunshot, spurting inside the panties as his eyes rolled back into his head. Rhodey pulled him back onto his cock and slowly rocked in and out, enjoying the feeling of Tony’s throat convulsing around him as he shook through a fierce orgasm. Rhodey came too quickly, pulsing down Tony’s throat before pulling out and shooting the last few spurts across Tony’s face. He unwound his fingers from Tony’s hair and laid his head down on the back of the couch before moving around to his previous position.

Tony’s entire backside was bright red, with patches darkening into bruises. His thighs had little crescent marks littered across them from Rhodey’s pinches, and when Rhodey pried his cheeks apart, his hole was twitching hard, eager for something to clench down on. Rhodey tugged Tony down onto the couch face down before straddling the back of his thighs and sinking three fingers into Tony’s cunt. Tony whined softly but didn’t even try to move, clearly worn out from coming so hard. 

Rhodey grinned as he worked a fourth and then fifth finger into Tony. Ever since Loki had given him a cunt, he’d been dripping wet almost constantly. Some of the team had been worried, but Loki had just laughed and said that his magic allowed whores to get wet whenever they wanted to be fucked. Rhodey laughed again now as he slid his fist into Tony and settled it there. 

Tony groaned as Rhodey set up a nice, smooth rhythm inside his pussy, and then he startled as Rhodey used his other hand to shove three fingers into his sore asshole. “Mmph, Sir - so good,” he slurred into a pillow as Rhodey worked up to fisting both of his holes. He whined when Rhodey pulled both his hands out and vanished, but he came back moments later.

“Relax, slut. God, you’re desperate. You just came from me spanking you, and now you’re trying to get me to fuck you?” Rhodey mocked, slicking up a massive dildo before sliding it impossibly deep into Tony’s cunt. Tony grunted as it bottomed out inside him. This dildo was metal, and chilly, but it was also very heavy and Tony had to focus on not letting it slip out. His cheeks burned as he tried to clench down around the dildo and found his cunt was too loose to do more than twitch feebly. 

Rhodey laughed again and reached over to grab a harness for the dildo. He quickly locked it around Tony’s waist before suddenly plunging his cock into Tony’s ass. Tony shrieked at the sudden intrusion, sharp burning pain feeding into his arousal as Rhodey fucked him open around his enormous dick. Rhodey spent thirty minutes plowing Tony into the couch before he blew his load inside his ass. 

“Don’t worry, baby. The team will be back tomorrow, and until then I’m going to make you come as much as I want tonight. Think we’ll be able to get off you a dozen times?” Rhodey mused as he felt himself hardening inside Tony, and chuckled at the moans coming from beneath him.


	20. Thor/Tony, Bucky (A/B/O, camboy!Tony, prostitution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation is slightly dubcon, but Tony is very much in favor of what happens. The dubcon is really that some things were not discussed beforehand that should really be discussed beforehand.

Tony shivered as he closed the door behind him. The lock had jammed again last week, but Tony was too rushed to check it. He flew over to his closet and finished toweling off quickly to warm his chilled extremities up. He had used the communal shower for the floor, but he never stayed there long, for one specific reason: he wasn’t supposed to be here.

The college he was attending under a false name generally separated dorms by presentation, and the building Tony was in was supposed to be Alpha only. He could have talked to someone in admissions and claim that he had gotten assigned to the wrong dorm - not that he’d lied on his forms, that would be pretty serious - but he hated the Omega-only dorms. The entire building would reek of heat pheromones and cloyingly sweet omega scents, and they were all vapid, giggly, alpha-crazy idiots. At least in Tony’s opinion.

Anyway, he does fine. Most people could control their pheromones pretty well, so scenting wasn’t an issue with a stockpile of half-decent scent-blocker and claims of a personal bubble. Tony didn’t act like the typical omega either, all too willing to butt heads with any alpha that crossed his path instead of introverting and letting the stupid knothead steamroll him. No, it wouldn’t be too hard for him to fly under the radar here.

In one thing, however, Tony was exactly like a stereotypical omega: he loved being fucked, especially during heats. He’d had plenty of opportunity before college, and he ran some tests just to make sure, but there really was nothing like finding a huge alpha dick and letting them knot his dripping pussy for hours. God. Toys just weren’t the same, but they were the only thing Tony had available, since revealing the fact that he wasn’t an alpha could very well get him kicked out of the university.

So Tony compensated in other ways - if he wasn’t too busy, he would occasionally take a train deep into the city, find a bar, and pick the safest alpha in the room. He’d be face-down on the floor within three minutes as a knot stretched him open. He was, generally, very busy though, so he’d set himself up a little differently.

Once Tony had finished working some warmth back into his fingers and toes, he padded over to his bed and crawled to the other side, checking the camera that he had set up. Satisfied that it was as he’d left it, he clicked over to the website and pulled up a live stream. Most of his regular viewers were in already, and several new viewers as well. Tony was able to make a decent amount of money because he kept his buy-in prices fairly low, but he knew the real reason that people liked watching him - he was an omega, and most omegas were much more restrained about sex. Not Tony, though. He had discovered pretty early on that he liked being watched as he got fucked, and he had selected a platform that allowed users to add tip-controlled toys to a livestream.

With a few minutes left before the scheduled stream, Tony started prepping himself. He always added a touch of makeup, even though it mostly wasn’t his face that would be on camera, so he quickly put on eyeliner, lipstick close to his natural lip color, and a subtle smokey eye. Finished with the makeup, he moved back to the bed and sorted through his options. He had a vast collection of toys, so he pulled out a new knotting dildo that he had just gotten, a comfortable spreader bar, and then moved to his closet to pull out some lingerie. He had had to miss the last show for midterms, so he was pulling out all the stops tonight.

Tony shivered lightly as he pulled the quarter-cup bra on around him. He had shelled out a considerable amount of his monthly grocery budget to get nice undergarments, but he couldn’t regret it. The bra was a delicate lace, pressing up around Tony’s pecs until the formed faint cleavage, with the lace crawling just high enough to tease at his nipples when he shifted. The panties were made to match, cut high over the cheek to emphasize Tony’s ample ass before diving between his legs. Tony, with the god-forsaken sewing classes his mother had made him take as a child, had figured out a way to add a round pearl button right over the gusset of the panties where it would rub against his clit. He had also slit the crotch and back stitched to avoid fraying, allowing him to use whatever toys he wanted without having to remove the scrap of clothing.

Finally ready, Tony retreated to the bed and propped himself up, starting to lightly play with himself as he waited the last few minutes. He was already live, in case any of his regular viewers wanted a bit of teasing, but he always started promptly at his scheduled time to avoid anyone missing out on the fun. His thoughts wandered to some of the alphas on his floor. The main reason that Tony refused to even be around most of them was because they were all insanely attractive, and as good at hiding his scent as Tony was, once he started slicking it would be obvious that he wasn’t an alpha to any of them. His mind drifted to thoughts of one of the alphas, Thor. The man was cheerful and gregarious, and he was also blisteringly hot, with tightly coiled muscles and a deep, rich voice.

Tony eased a little further into the pillows as he started stretching out his ass. As a male omega, both his ass and pussy were self-lubricating, but his hole still needed to be manually stretched. “Oh, Thor!” the omega moaned as he humped the two fingers in his ass, picturing the blond alpha being the one to stretch him open. “Shit, that’s nice...bet your knot is huge...”

***

Tony didn’t notice the movement outside his door. In his haste to get back to his room to get ready for his livestream, the omega hadn’t realized that his door had cracked open, and Thor was passing by just as Tony moaned his name. Confused as to why the strange alpha at the end of his hall had been calling for him, Thor paused and nudged the door open slightly. He was shocked at what he found - Tony, now fully aroused and riding four of his own fingers, slick dripping down his wrist as he moaned for Thor to pin him down and fuck him hard.

_An omega,_ Thor finally realized. It was against the rules for an omega to be living here, but Thor had been lusting after Tony for months now, and he knew he wasn’t alone - all the alphas on the floor had made comments about Tony’s eyes and mouth and ass. Thinking quickly, Thor steeled himself and kicked the door open fully before striding into the room.

***

Tony almost didn’t notice, too lost in the feeling of thick pressure in his ass and the idea of a heavy alpha cock. Still, Thor barely made it a step into the room before Tony heard him and whipped his head around. _Oh fuck,_ he thought as he pulled his hand out as fast as he could without hurting himself. “I can explain - ” Tony began, before he was cut off by Thor propping a knee up on his bed and kissing him roughly. Tony felt Thor tongue licking into his mouth at the same time that he realized he could feel Thor’s very large dick pressing against his hip. Tony moaned and pressed back against Thor on instinct, moving down to bite at Thor’s collarbone.

“Good, Tony!” Thor gasped, working a hand into Tony’s hair to keep him there while he used the other hand to pinch at Tony’s nipples. “That feels so good! Ugh, let me fuck you, please, Tony, let me fill you up with my huge knot.” Tony was too lost in his head to respond verbally, so he just hummed against Thor’s neck and started licking his way across his jaw.

After a minute of furious necking, Thor pulled off suddenly and said, “Tony, your live stream.” Jolting, Tony moved to check it, but Thor kept him pinned down against the bed. “No, it’s fine, it’s going. I just have to propose something before we start the main show,” Thor breathed as he took in the lingerie Tony was wearing. 

Tony whined and leaned into Thor’s grip. The larger man keeping him pinned and vulnerable was hitting all the right buttons for the omega.

“I think I have a solution to your problems, sweetheart,” Thor murmured as he bit Ton’y earlobe. “You want to stay here with all the big, strong alphas, don’t you? But I know you haven’t been getting knotted by any of them, and it must be hard for you to pay for school. So why don’t you become ours?”

Tony hesitated at that, waiting for Thor to explain more. “It’s quite simple, little bird. You need to live here, you need to earn some money, and you clearly need to be knotted more; most of the alphas on this floor are quite wealthy, and we all would certainly love if we could fuck you whenever we wanted.”

Tony had stopped moving entirely now, trying to process what Thor was suggesting to him. Seeing his confusion, Thor decided to be blunt: “Tony, I think you should become our live-in omega.” Thor leaned in closer, letting more of his weight rest on top of Tony, and gently rubbed his cock over Tony’s. “Think about it. You can afford to keep living here, and you wouldn’t have to go out every weekend trying to find an alpha to fill your greedy hole.”

Tony still hesitated. He knew he should refuse, but he had pretty much no moral qualms about becoming, in essence, a private hooker. Still, he needed to make sure he could actually keep living here…

“I get to stay here until I graduate?” He demanded, canting his hips to find better pressure against his weeping cock. He felt Thor’s cock twitch at the movement and smiled, knowing the other man was just as desperate as Tony.

“Yes, of course! None of us would ever report you!” Thor choked out as he pressed sucking kisses into Tony’s chest. He took a nipple between his teeth and rolled it, smug as he listened to Tony whine.

“Okay, okay. Agreed! Just fuck me aready, Thor!” Tony keened. Thos grinned and sat back, checking their positions in relation to the camera before dragging Tony’s hips into his lap. Tony had set up the stream so that the comments displayed on the screen, and Thor browsed a couple before remarking, “It seems your viewers approve, Tony. Shall I stay for the show?” 

Tony nodded and blurted out, “Do whatever they tell you to do to me, okay? Let them dom me through you.”

Thor chuckled as several more comments flashed up on the screen. “They approve. Hmm,” he leaned in a little to read a longer comment, and then continued. “I like that idea. What’s your safeword, Tony?”

“Wizard!”

“Excellent. Use it if I do something you don’t like,” Thor said firmly as he found the lube bottle. “Now, shall we begin?” Tony nodded and panted, already desperate for Thor to fuck him.

Thor seemed to have gained a little patience, though. He had positioned Tony so that the camera had a perfect view of Tony’s hips propped up on Thor’s knees, legs spread wide around Thor’s waist. Tony’s hole was already loose and fluttering, drooling slick down his crack. Thor slipped a finger in and wiggled it until he found Tony’s prostate, and then proceeded to rub it for several seconds, crooning about Tony being a “good little omega slut.” Tony shuddered at the words, humiliation washing over him. He was now, wasn’t he? An omega slut, so eager to get fucked by an alpha cock that he would sell himself. Strangely, the humiliation fed into Tony’s arousal.  
  


Thor slipped in a second finger and lightly pinched Tony’s prostate between them, gently rolling the nub and the omega screamed and shook on his lap. Thor knew that omega male’s prostates were especially sensitive, so he wanted to spend a lot of time on it.

Pleasure rolled across Tony in waves as Thor continued to play with his prostate, eventually adding a fourth and fifth finger until he was slowly curling his hand into a fist inside of Tony. Thor paused once he got his hand closed all the way, and then he turned his wrist to drag his knuckles across Tony’s prostate. 

The combination of friction against his nerve bundle and the burning stretch of a _whole hand_ being inside his hole was enough to tip Tony into a climax, and he shouted as he blurted cum all over his belly and chest.

Thor stopped his movement, ready to pull out, but Tony’s hand shot down to arm to stop him. “No, no, I’m good!” The omega gasped, not wanting Thor to pull out yet.

Thor was a little confused at that; it was accepted in the medical community that male omegas always had a several-hours long refractory period - the more popular theories said that it was evolutionary, and was meant to promote single partners, but no one really knew why.

“I can go again, though,” Tony explain quickly, “Don’t know why, but I’ve always been able to cum pretty much whenever I wanted, so please, please, fuck me?” He pouted up at Thor.

Unable to resist, Thor nodded and resumed moving his hand inside Tony. He couldn’t seem to stop his hand from slowly moving in and out of the omega’s hole, relishing the intense stretch as he paused his fist so that the widest part was holding Tony open wide, before suddenly slamming back into the omega’s dripping hole. Tony howled as Thor fisted him for a few minutes until he had brought Tony off again. 

Shaking and covered in come, Tony could barely pay attention as Thor quickly stripped and returned to the bed in the same position, this time with the large dildo in his hand. Chuckling, Thor dragged Tony back into his lap and checked the comments again. “They say you’re gorgeous, darling, coming all over my hand in your ass like the slut you are. I didn’t even need any lube, you were so wet for me. How did it feel to have an alpha’s fist inside your greedy hole, omega?”

Tony moaned. “So good, alpha. Miss your hand in my ass, please put it back,” he gasped out, rutting his hips up into the air, desperate for friction. He got a sharp smack to the thigh for his troubles, but even that just made his cock harder and his pussy and hole blurt out more slick.

“So eager for it, slut. Look at this mess you’re making, I think I need to plug you up to keep it clean,” Thor grinned as his slid the dildo home into Tony’s ass. It was truly massive, almost as big around as Thor fist, and Tony shuddered and groaned as his hole tightened around it hungrily.

“Just as I thought. You were made to take cock, little bird, so eager for it that you don’t care whose cock it is,” Thor groaned at the sight. “Maybe we should get the rest of the building in on it, have them pay a few dollars for a go at one of your holes. If they paid extra they could come inside you, and you would take every last cock or cunt or hand.”

As he was speaking, Thor leaned over to rifle through Tony’s box of toys and managed to find the stash of cock and ball rings. He clamped two rings around Tony’s balls, causing them to hang heavy away from Tony’s body, and then he set to work with his mouth, laving over each ball with wet lick and kisses, occasionally sucking one or both into his mouth. 

“Oh - oh! Fuck, Alpha, s’good!” Tony gasped as he tried to arch up into the sensation. None of the other Alphas he’d been with he bothered with oral sex - for him, that is - so Thor’s mouth on him felt like a furnace. “Please, sir - can I - can I - ”

Thor paused, pleased that Tony was asking permission, and shrugged. “Very well, omega. If you need it so badly, even though you’ve already come twice, you may come again.” Tony shuddered as embarrassment washed through him, followed quickly by a bolt of lust. Thor grabbed the dildo still in Tony’s ass and started fucking it in and out of the writhing omega. Tony could hear lewd squelching sounds, and slick was already starting to drip onto the sheets again.

After a particularly well-aimed thrust, Tony came again with a shout, jostling the dildo and the clamps around his balls as he arched his back. He wasn’t even bothering to try and be quiet now. As he started coming down, he realized that Thor had kept him pinned in place on his lap, and as soon as Tony managed to drag his eyes open, Thor shifted his weight and shoved his enormous cock into Tony’s pussy.

Tony screamed as Thor stretched him wide. The dildo was already large, and with Thor’s added girth Tony felt like he was being ripped open. To add to that, Tony was already hypersensitive from the three orgasms, so every inch he was penetrated was agonizing. 

Thor ignored him. Shifting Tony’s position just enough to keep the dildo pinned in his ass, Thor plundered his dripping pussy, pressing balls-deep inside the omega before drawing out almost completely. Leaving one hand on Tony’s hip, Thor leaned forward and placed an elbow on the bed next to Tony’s shoulder, and then wrapped a huge hand around Tony’s throat. “You can do this, little bird. You can and will take my cock inside you, and you will clench up all pretty around the fake cock in your ass, for me. And do you know why, omega?”

Before Thor could finish, Tony answered. “Because - because I need it, I need your cock inside me, alpha!” He cried, “Please come in me, sir, please knot my greedy pussy! Fill me up, Alpha, fill me with your come and your giant knot in my slick cunt!”

Thor pounded into the omega furiously, and Tony was being shoved back and forth by the thickness of the cock spearing him. He spread his legs wider and started begging again, “Please fuck me harder, sir! I love it, I love taking your fat cock in my hungry cunt, please tear me open on your cock!” Tony reached a shaky hand down and re-situated the dildo in his ass, sobbing, “Feels so good, having the toy in my dripping, loose hole while you own my pussy, please fill me up with your hot come!”

Finally, Thor shoved forward one last time with a roar, and Tony came a fourth time to the feeling of Thor’s hot seed shooting inside him. He fuzzed out to the feeling of Thor’s knot swelling inside him and pressing up against his prostate, forcing more come out of the omega every time Thor moved.

***

Tony didn’t really remember much of the evening after that. He always set his livestreams to cut off automatically after an hour, in case he wasn’t able to do it himself, but usually he was done with several minutes to spare. He also always recorded his livestreams, and would occasionally sell the recordings after for some additional earnings.

This time, though, after he had come back to himself, he had mumbled something about needing to watch the recordings and Thor had demanded to watch it with him. Tony shrugged as he pulled it up. _Not like it’s anything he hasn’t seen or done before,_ Tony thought before. 

He skipped through most of it, making note of what was best received for future use. Finally, with about five minutes left in the recording, Tony was watching himself come like a rocket on Thor’s cock before passing out. He slowed the recording and let it play normally, hyper conscious of the weight of Thor pressing up against his back.

The Tony on the screen was still shaking and blurting come all over his stomach while Thor propped himself up on his elbows and smiled smugly. Now-Tony watched as Thor carefully gathered up come from Then-Tony’ stomach and fed it to him. Then-Tony was barely conscious but still eagerly licked and sucked at Thor’s fingers,his eyes rolling back in his head every time Thor shifted his weight. After a minute or two of feeding come to Tony, Thor started gently rocking his hips into Tony, clearly trying to stimulate the smaller man’s prostate. He reached down to the dildo that still protruded from Tony’s ass and gathered up the dripping slick, using it to slick up Tony’s soft cock as Tony moaned piteously. 

Tony startled as a new person appeared in the frame. _Bucky,_ his mind supplied as the second alpha stopped in Tony’s doorway and then cautiously approached the bed. “Thor, what are you...” Bucky trailed off as he quickly got the scent of a well-fucked omega.

“Ah, Barnes!” Thor grunted as he picked up the pace with his hips. “This delightful omega Tony has agreed to become our floor’s live-in omega if we but keep our silence about him living here - and if we pay him well, of course,” Thor chuckled, tilting his head to invite Bucky closer.

“Are you...are you serious?” Barnes said hesitantly, nevertheless eyeing the way Tony was now sucking hungrily on Thor’s neck, not paying him any mind.

“Of course, Barnes. Here - Tony, am I speaking true?” Thor gently detached Tony from his neck and turned his face towards Bucky. Tony whimpered, but managed to force out, “Yes! Anything you want, Alpha, please, just let me come again!”

Bucky and Thor both looked down to where Thor and Tony were joined, catching that Tony was somehow hard again. Barnes looked more and more eager, hands twitching as Thor started to really hammer into Tony’s pussy. “Please, Barnes, feel free to touch,” Thor groaned as he grew closer to another climax.

Bucky wasted no time in grabbing Tony’s cock, worked it over firmly while he used his other hand to explore Tony’s ass, still stretched wide over the dildo. “Fuck, Thor, how did you ever fit this inside the slut?” Bucky said, impressed.

Thor tipped his head back and growled as he came again, releasing what little come he had left into Tony before his knot finally disengaged. As he pulled his knot out, he replied, “Oh, it was easy, Barnes, our sweet little omega slut was gagging for it.”

The video ended almost immediately after that, as Tony realized he was panting a little, aroused at the idea of Thor using his body to finish while Tony was clearly completely out of it. And Bucky walking in, having his hand on Tony’s cock...Tony had had a lot of fantasies of Bucky using his hands on him, especially with his hotter-than-sin roommate, Steve.

Tony jumped at the sound of a knock on his door frame, and whirled around in Thor’ grip to see Bucky standing there, grinning brightly. “Hello, Thor, Tony. Mind if we, ah, finish what we started earlier?” Tony realized that Bucky is hard right as Thor’s hand descended on his poor abused cock, stroking it gently and ignoring Tony’s whimpers.

“An excellent idea, Barnes. Tony? What do you think?” Thor grinned as he listened to Tony’s stifled moans and whimpers, loving the feel of the omega writhing under his hands. 

Tony pulled himself together enough to choke out, “Got the money?”, and nodded when Bucky pulled out a thick white envelope. “Then I’m all yours, aren’t I?”


	21. Steve/Tony (Exhibitionism, rough sex, feminization, nipple play/tit slapping, spanking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French!au. Tony becomes French!Steve's maid, complete with outfit and accessories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this - someone made a comment, and I woke up from a writing fugue to...this. Note that any story line around the porn is deliberately loose; I didn't want to stop and work out how to fit necessary background in, I just wanted twink!Tony getting railed hard by French!Steve in front of strangers in a filthy French maid costume (weirdly specific, I know).
> 
> On another note, my additions to this work have slowed down enough that I'll probably post this chapter and one more that's almost finished (and apparently going to top out close to 9000 words, wtf am i doing), and then mark the work complete. If inspiration strikes I can always come back and add a chapter, so feel free to subscribe or something. I just have other works that I want to make progress on (and my number theory homework won't do itself!)

Tony shivered as he waited on the doorstep. He’d seen the ad in a small local newspaper, for a cleaning boy position at one of the large mansions that occupied the edges of the town. He’d fled his father’s house for France months ago and was officially out of money and desperate - it was hard to get anyone to take a risk on an American teenager.

The door swung open and Toy was faced with the most beautiful man he had even seen in his life, maybe 15 years older than him with gleaming blonde hair and blue eyes.

“You are here for the cleaners position, yes?” The man demanded. His accent made Tony shiver and want to strip, although obviously he didn’t. He didn’t notice the odd gleam in the man’s eyes as he watched Tony. “Come in, stop wasting time.”

***

He introduced himself as Étienne Rattez, “but I am assuming you are American? Then call me Steve, it will be... _ easier  _ for you to pronounce,” the man finished, lip curling slightly. Tony scowled but nodded. He really needed to get this job, and it paid fairly well so he was going to have to let a lot of things slide.

“You are very much in need of a job, aren’t you,  _ mon chéri? _ ” Étienne - Steve - laughed a little meanly. “And such a shame, given how handsome you are.” Something tightened in Tony’s gut at the praise, worry and arousal threaded together. The point remained; Tony needed the money, so if the man was willing to pay a premium price because he wanted to watch a hot young piece of ass clean his tables, Tony wasn’t going to say no.

Later, he would reflect on that moment and wonder whether that was where things had gone wrong for him

***

Tony’s first week of work was almost shockingly normal. He was given a uniform, a simple zipped jumpsuit with a tight white undershirt, and directed by the house’s chief of staff what and how to clean.

The second week was almost the same, with the chief of staff adding a few more duties to Toy’s list and Tony occasionally feeling comfortable enough to wear the jumpsuit knotted around his waist.

The third week was when things started to get a little weird.

***

“He said...what?” Tony stared at the chief of staff as the man flicked through several pages of what Tony assumed was a to-do list for today.

“He said to wear your jumpsuit knotted a little lower,” the man said absently, looking up and rolling his eyes at Tony’s expression. “Listen, I know you are supposed to be  _ tres  _ intelligent or something, so you must have realized that looks play a factor in your position here, yes? The master gets what the master wants, so either  _ adjust yourself  _ to meet expectations, or find new employment.”

Well, when you put it that way.

***

Tony decided that if he was going to do this, he was going to do it on his own terms. Week four, he wore the jumpsuit knotted very low indeed on his hips, and he also switched out the white undershirt for a white crop top he owned, and made sure he wore his belly button ring to work. He could feel Steve staring lasciviously any time they were in the same room together, and Tony just ignored the twinge of arousal in his belly and continued polishing chandeliers ro whatever the chief of staff decided his chores were today.

***

Week 10 brought another notable change. At this point, Tony had been working in various states of undress for a while, and Steve’s looks had only gotten darker and longer. No touching, Tony noted, but he wasn’t unsure that that wouldn’t change soon. He wasn’t sure what he would do about it, though.

This week saw him doing some outdoor work, in addition to his normal tasks. Simple stuff, really, things like trimming bushes and replanting sections of the garden. It was growing warm enough that Tony had elected to remove his shirt entirely and as a result was now liberally streaked with sweat and dirt.

He was on his knees in a flowerbed when a shadow fell over him. He turned and looked up into Steve’s eyes, realizing that the man had sought him out for something and deciding it would be better to talk while standing. As soon as he was on his feet, Steve closed the difference between them until Toy had been backed into a wall of the house. Steve was close enough that Tony could feel heat radiating off of him in waves, which only served to get Tony even sweatier.

“How are you settling into your work,  _ mon beau? _ ” Steve murmured. He was close enough to Toy that if he breathed deeply he would probably brush up against the man’s chest. “Are you...comfortable?”

Tony was trapped. “I - uh. Yeah? Yes. Uh. I’m doing well, I think? At least, I’m getting the work done,” he stuttered. He deliberately ignored the implications of  _ being comfortable  _ for a second. Tony wasn’t exactly  _ opposed  _ to something happening with Steve, he just - he needed the money, and sleeping with one’s boss was a sure way to get one fired, right? At least when the boss was done with you.

He startled as a burning hot hand pressed against his stomach. Steve didn’t stroke him or anything, just left his hand sitting like a brand against Tony’s skin as he asked, “And if I wished you to make yourself...more, comfortable?”

Fuck.

Tony hesitated for a long moment, and then slowly nodded. Hopefully Steve would understand what that meant. He thought he did, anyway, because Steve grinned, hot and wicked before dragging his hand off of Tony and vanishing.

_ Fuck. _

***

Tony had kind of expected the sexual aspect to be introduced immediately, but nothing was different the next day, or the next, and by the time two weeks had passed Tony was starting to think Steve had just decided not to take Tony up on the offer. He thought maybe the fit of his jump suit had gotten tighter - it was definitely tighter across the ass, but that might have been Tony indulging too much on French pastries.

***

Week 13, and Tony was seriously considering whether or not he should just walk out. 

He had just gotten his chores list from the chief of staff, along with an unlabeled white envelope. Upon opening it, he found a small piece of paper and a set of gleaming nipple clamps and a chain. The piece of paper said  _ wear them for me. _

Tony chewed his lip as he debated. On the one hand, he knew this was a bit of a line being crossed and all that. Everything else Steve had done could be explained away, but this was overtly sexual in nature. This was the real point of no return. To make matters worse, Tony had no hope of any legal recourse here. It was a small French town, Tony was a gay American teenager, and Steve was most likely the richest man in town. If things went sideways, Tony was on his own.

On the other hand...Tony shivered as he remembered the warmth of Steve’s hand, large enough to cover almost Tony’s entire abdomen. And his smile, so heated and sharp and promising truly filthy, wonderful things in the future…

Decision made, Tony quickly worked his nipples into stiff little peaks and attached the clamps, gasped a little at the bite of pain. It was going to be difficult to get his work done today, if the way his cock was filling was any indication.

***

By the time week 15 rolled around, Tony was wearing the nipple clamps every day. Steve still barely touched Tony, but every now and then he would pass by and tangle his fingers in the chain, forcing a breathy little gasp out of Tony before he disappeared again. It was maddening.

This week, Steve had introduced a small plug, with a bottle of lube included in the envelope. Tony was lucky that he always arrived at the mansion several minutes early, because it took him ten minutes to open himself up and seat the plug comfortably enough to work. He almost missed roll call.

***

Week 20 - five months, about. Steve  _ still  _ hadn’t fucked him, and it was starting to get annoying. Tony trussed himself up each day, wearing the clamps and the plug and generally never having a shirt on, but  _ nothing happened.  _ He was about to tear his hair out.

He startled out of a half-baked fantasy of Steve plying with his nipples when the man himself walked into the room. Tony was on his knees to clean the fireplace, and Steve crowded right up to him like he always did. He started to get up before Steve’s voice cracked out like a whip, “ _ No.  _ Kneel.”

Tony slowly lowered himself back down, heart jumping in his chest.  _ Yes yes yes yesyesyes. _

“I have been watching you,  _ mon chéri _ . Watching you wear the pretty toys I set out for you. Have you enjoyed them?” Steve asked, accent curling through Tony’s ears. 

“Yes...sir,” Tony adds the title on to the end as he stares up at Steve. From this vantage point, Tony can see Steve’s prick start to swell, and he cheers internally.

“Ah,  _ mon préféré.  _ You are lovely, _ "  _ Steve sighs, gently carding a hand through Tony’s hair before curling his fingers in and tugging sharply. The pain makes Tony’s eyes water. “I have kept you waiting for a long time, yes? Well, I think today I will not make you wait again,” and his other hand is reaching for his slacks.

Tony stares in fascination as Steve’s cock is revealed. It’s thick and heavy, long enough that Tony can choke on it if he wants to and fat enough to make his jaw ache just looking at it. The head is welling up with precome, and as Tony watches, a clear drop starts to trickle down the shaft.  _ Beautiful,  _ Tony thinks deliriously. He  _ wants  _ it.

He gets it. Steve firmly guides Tony’s head closer with the grip in his hair, and Tony opens his mouth to accept the head into his mouth. He immediately begins to suckle, applying gentle pressure while he uses his tongue to cradle the head.

“Oh,” Steve groans, head falling back and eyes closing, “ _ Tu es si jolie,  _ Tony, you are so pretty wrapped around my cock. You look like a cheap whore that I picked up off the corner.” Tony gags around Steve at the words, flushing hot and eager at the image. He knows he’s attractive, he’d been described as a ‘pretty little twink’ too many times to count back in the States, but the words coming out of Steve’s mouth sound new. He leans forward to take Steve into his throat, pulling tight against the hand in his hair. He’s thrilled to hear Steve swear and start to rut into his face.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to pop. He spends the last minute fucking Tony’s mouth, yanking him around by the hair roughly to get him into better positions. He pulls out of Tony’s throat to fill his mouth with come, and keeps Tony’s mouth tight around his cock until he swallows, 

Steve unwinds his fingers from Tony’s tangled locks and crouches in front of him, dick still hanging limply from his trousers. He thumbed a trickle of come from Tony’s chin and then gently fed it to him, groaning when Tony sucked. “This is going to be quite a lot of fun,  _ mon rêve _ ”.

***

It takes a long time for Steve to work up to penetrative intercourse with Tony. He finds a lot of very enjoyable detours to take.

After the day by the fireplace, Steve has Tony blow him at least three or four times a week. Tony loves it, learns what Steve likes and doesn’t like. Tony grows accustomed to being dragged to his knees by a firm hand in his hair and feeling like his belly is swollen with Steve’s come. 

Steve doesn’t get Tony off -  _ I employ you for your mouth, mon chéri, not to see you come -  _ but sometimes he has Tony jerk himself off while Steve uses his mouth, or a few times has directed Tony to hump his leg. It makes Tony feel terribly debased, but he also comes harder than he ever has against the fabric of Steve’s slacks.

***

Week 23, Steve introduces a new uniform, and Tony’s half-mortified and half-eager, as is his dick.

He had kept the nipple clamps and the plug, which he had been gradually sizing up - at this point, when Tony takes the plug out he can fit three fingers inside himself easily. The jumpsuit is gone, though, and in its place is a very, very small french maid’s outfit.

Tony gets the clamps and plug settled, and then pulls the outfit on. The top piece is corset style, and tight enough that when he laces it on it leaves a strip of skin down the middle of his stomach exposed under the laces. It flares out around Tony’s hip, and he’d estimate that it won’t quite meet the top of the bottom piece. The top is formed into cups - quarter cups, Tony realizes, that press Tony’s pectoral muscles together and up to form small breasts, with the nipple clamps proudly displayed. He’s a little worried his face will melt from the heat that’s rushing through him.  He reaches up and gently squeezes his newly formed tits, and almost doubles over from the lust that slams into him.

He adds a sweet little black leather collar, complete with D-ring dangling from the front, and then he turns to the bottom piece. It’s a skirt and apron piece, with panties sewn in. Tony steps in carefully and pulls them up and ties the soft, silky laces of the apron. The frilled skirt is laughably short, barely covering the bulge of Tony’s dick through the lace panties underneath. When he cranes his head over his shoulder to look, he can see that the back is, impossibly, even shorter. Tony’s round ass pushes the fabric up, and he can see in the dressing room mirror the bottom swell of his cheeks, currently being split by black lace. Feeling ridiculous, Tony flips the skirt up to see the high cut panties hugging the curve of his rear.

He drops the skirt and leans over the table, feeling a little faint. He had a few minutes before he needed to report to roll call - roll call! Tony shoots up, just now remembering that  _ other people  _ are going to see him dressed this way. He’s already being crushed by rolling waves of preemptive embarrassment, but underneath that is a thread of want. A part of him is almost  _ excited,  _ to be displayed in front of other people and confirm that yes, he is dressing up and having sex with his boss for money.

Anyway, he has to admit that he looks delectable. As he calms down, he fishes his phone out of his locker and takes several pictures - a high-angle selfie from the front to highlight his new tits, full-length mirror photo to get the whole picture, and a couple of floor photos. One has him kneeling and pushing his ass towards the camera, hands flipping the skirt up cheekily; the other is him from behind and between his legs, with a hand stuffed down the back of the panties and his torso twisted around to show his other hand tweaking a nipple.

Well, when the arrangement with Steve ends, he can probably make a pretty penny selling the pictures online.

***

He barely makes roll call, hampered by the pair of sky-high heels that he has to wear that somehow push his ass out more. He stands in his normal spot, hands clasped behind is back and resolutely ignoring the open stares of the other workers as they filter in.

“Very good, Tony,” the chief of staff nods absently, entirely unconcerned with the new developments. “Master Étienne would like you to start in the dining room today.” Tony nods and silently accepts the list of tasks.

***

Tony’s barely been dusting for a few minutes, still a little shaky on the new heels, when Steve comes in. He tenses as he hears the man enter the room but continues to work.

Steve sighs, lust practically tangible in the quiet room. “Tony,  _ mon chéri.  _ You look sinful. Come here,” he orders, standing next to the large table. Tony shakily places the duster on a nearby surface and carefully moves over to Steve. The man studies him fully, twirling a finger to indicate Tony should spin.

“Ah,  _ mon belle,  _ you are so very eager for my prick, aren’t you?” Steve murmurs, and Tony finds himself nodding, mouth already dropping open. Steve stops him from kneeling, though. “Not today, Tony. Today, I will be needing your arse.”

Tony is so excited he’s vibrating a little bit, which is terrible for his balance. Before he can lose control and fall over, Steve hooks a finger through the ring of the collar and tugs him down on his back on the table.

“ _ Maintenant, mon jolie petite salope, je vais te baiser comme je veux, quand je veux _ _ , _ ” Steve whispers in Tony’s ear as he presses his weight against Tony’s body. Tony shivers from the tone and intimacy alone, but Steve translates for him, “Now, my lovely little slut, I will fuck you however I want, whenever I want.”

Tony can’t stop himself from arching up into Steve’s warmth and gasping out, “Yes, sir!”

Steve growls and pulls back, moving savagely fast now. He forces Tony’s legs wide and reaches down to slip his fingers under the panties, pulling the plug out and shoving three of his fingers inside. Tony cries out at the sudden intrusion, and Steve picks up the plug and holds it out for Tony. “In your mouth,  _ petite pute.  _ Suck on it like you would my prick.”

Tony gingerly accepts the plug, wrinkling his nose at the taste of lube but enjoying the musky traces of himself. The plug is long enough that Tony can get a good grip and he starts sucking noisily, drooling and moaning around the toy. Steve continues to stretch Tony’s hole, working a fourth finger inside and then twisting and curling his fingers for a few minutes. Tony tenses at the press of Steve’s thumb against his rim, but Steve just chuckles and says, “No,  _ mon salope,  _ I will not, today. Soon, but not today. While I am busy down here, play with your tits. I want to see you cry,  _ chéri. _ ”

Tony doesn’t need any more prompting; his hands fly to his chest and he starts to tug on the chain with one hand while squeezing a breast with another. He’s a little shocked by how intensely he enjoys every aspect of this part of their game; he had never been particularly feminine before, had never played around with lingerie or feminization or even worn makeup. But watching the soft mounds of muscle bounce as he tortures his nipples makes him groan desperately. He wants Steve to fuck them. He pictures it, thinking of Steve straddling his chest and rubbing his cock between his breasts, underneath the ever-present chin so it’s pulled tight and every thrust pinches his nipples harshly.

Steve is watching him, openly amused by how turned on Tony is from playing with his own breasts. “Lovely,  _ mon salope.  _ Take the plug from your mouth and tell me how good you feel right now.”

Tony doesn’t want to take a hand off himself, so he turns his head to the side and works the plug from his mouth with his tongue. Freed, he startles to babble, “ _ Nngh,  _ so good, Sir! Feels - feels all hot and raw, and it  _ hurts,  _ but I like it!” He’s massaging both tits now, eager to get Steve to play with them. “Please Sir, please -  _ uh uh uh -  _ please play with my tits!”

Steve grins and slaps one of Tony’s hands away before bringing his hand down across a nipple. The  _ crack  _ is drowned out by Tony’s howl, electric fire searing through the nipple and into the whole breast. It settles into a fiery glow under Tony’s skin, and he blurts out, “Thank you, Sir! Please, more, hit my greedy nipple again, Sir!”. Steve obliges, slapping Tony’s breasts until the flesh is red and raw. Tony is writhing underneath him, incoherently sobbing.

Steve leans forward until he’s crushing Tony beneath his bulk. “Listen closely,  _ mon pute chéri.  _ I’m going to take these clamps off you as I take your pretty cunt. You can come, if you like, but know that we will not be finished.” He leans back and then, in one smooth move, shoves into Toy to the hilt while he snaps the clamps off.

The wave of agony to his nipples combined with the burning stretch of Steve’s cock forces Tony into a screaming climax. He hadn’t noticed, but Steve had fished out Tony’s cock and pressed it into his stomach, so he gets splatter with his own come, from his belly all the way up to his tits.

Steve starts to move slowly, giving the boy’s quivering rim something to clench down on. Tony struggles to accept the painful intrusion. He’s not entirely sure, in his endorphin haze, how Steve actually managed to it his monster cock inside; it feels like he’s fucking Tony with baseball bat.

Gradually, the pain and discomfort in his hips and lower back shifts into pleasure, and the throbbing ache in Tony’s chest pulse in counterpoint to Steve’s increasingly harder thrusts. “Sir,”

Tony mumbles, trying to work his thick tongue, “Please...hurts...” Steve doesn’t react, so Tony tries again. “Sir, my...tits..hurt,” he groans out, arching his back to meet Steve’s thrust; the movement has the effect of pushing Tony’s chest out, and he can see Steve refocus on him. He makes a last-ditch attempt “Sir, please! Please, hurt my tits!”.

Steve practically goes feral at Tony’s words. Growling, he grabs Tony’s hands and wraps them around his thighs, forcing Tony to pull his legs up and out to open himself further. His hands freed, Steve starts to roughly knead Tony’s chest and leans down to suck harshly at a nipple. Tony shrieks as Steve bites down sharply, tears trickling into his hair as his channel tries to clench around the length being speared into him.

Steve abruptly pulls back and scribbles for the clamps. He snaps them back onto Tony, ignoring the boy’s tears, and pulls out of him entirely to drag his legs down and flip Tony over onto his stomach. The table is the perfect height for Tony to bend over at the waist with the heels, and Steve kicks his feet wide and presses him down by the shoulders.

Tony wails as the pressure crushes his chest against the clamps. He’s reacting purely on instinct when he reaches his hands back to flip his skirt up and spread his cheeks for Steve, arching up on tiptoe to offer his hole.

Steve snarls in triumph, cracking a slap across Tony’s hole before sinking his cock back in. Somehow, Tony’s cock is hard again, prickly and leaking. Steve slows for a moment once he’s fully sheathed, relishing the tight heat. “ _ J’aime ta chatte, chéri.  _ I love your cunt, Tony, so tight and stretched around me.” He fondles an arse cheek before slapping it firmly. Tony sobs and tries to push back into it, but with the heels and bent over the table, he has very little leverage. He’s helpless like this, completely dependent on Steve.

He stiffens as he hears a door swing open. Who was coming in right now? He’s answered when a small young woman steps into his field of vision. Tony can’t remember her name - although to be fair, he can’t remember his  _ own  _ name right now - but he remembers that she’s quiet and shy.

She shows little of that now, though. She approaches them directly, saying, “Sir, I was told to work in here today? I wanted to check that I am allowed to work now.” Only the tremor in her softly-scented voice gives her away.

“Yes, of course, why wouldn’t you be?” Steve says carelessly, still slowly pulling out and pushing into Tony’s ass. He feels like he’s going to die of shame as the girl nods hesitantly before moving off to start her work. 

Steve leans down to whisper in Tony’s ear, “Are you shy? Don’t be,  _ mon jolie salope.  _ I want you, and so I shall have you. Your body is mine now. Your sweet tits and eager little cock and wet cunt are  _ mine. _ ” He emphasizes with a sharp thrust of his hips that drives Tony forward across the table. Steve works a hand under Tony to grab the chain and pull it into Tony’s mouth. “Keep it there, Tony. I am almost done.”

Steve resumes a hard pace, fucking into Tony vigorously while he spanks him. Tony whimpers and whines through the whole thing, rocking into the blows and gripping Steve with his walls. Each toss of his head brings further torment to his tits. 

He wishes he had a picture, suddenly. He must look completely debauched right now, in sky-high heels and a skimpy maid outfit, nipples swollen and raw and ass on fire from being spanked, crying into the table as he’s split open on his employer’s cock. He screams through a second orgasm as Steve pounds into his from behind.

The vice of Tony’s channel pulls Steve over the edge after him, and Tony moans as he’s filled with Steve’s spend. He comes for a long time, enough so that by the time he’s finished, Tony feels like his belly is a little swollen.

Tony and Steve lay panting for several minutes, quiet as the girl finishes her work. Tony manages to drag his eyes open to see the girl staring, dusting the same statue she’d had been working on for the last 10 minutes. Tony makes an impulse decision and spits out the chain.

“Sir? May I...may I ask a favor?”

Steve just grunts in reply, so Tony forges ahead. “The girl - I want her to take pictures.”

Tony can feel Steve’s prick twitch inside him at the request, and isn’t  _ that  _ an interesting sensation. Steve pulls out slowly and murmurs, “Of course,  _ chéri.  _ Whatever you want.”

He beckons the girl over and exchanges a brief flurry of French. The girl nods slowly, and then turns around and disappears through a side door. Steve explains, “I think I will take the pictures,  _ chéri.  _ I am something of an artist, and my personal camera is much better than a phone.” He arranges Tony as he talks, gently dragging him backwards until only his shoulders and head rest on the table. He pulls Tony’s hips up and makes sure that he’s mostly stable on the heels as the girl comes back, eyes wide and face flushed and camera at the ready.

Steve dismisses her to a corner with another flurry of French, and then Tony can hear the snap of a camera as Steve sets to work. He takes pictures from the back, getting a close-up of Tony’s puffy, loose rim as it dribbles cum down Tony’s thigh. He takes a few side shots, turning Tony’s head toward him and having Tony gaze heavily-lidded and fuck-stupid at the camera. He crawls beneath Tony to get several shots of his tits and the chain hanging from them, sometimes having Tony play with one or both.

Once he’s gotten his fill of Tony in one position, he moves him to another. Supine on the table, legs dangling and spread wide as cum slowly drips down his crack. Him at an angle, pulling his thighs to his chest and spreading his knees to frame his hole. For one, Steve straddles Tony’s chest and pulls his dick out, pressing it between Tony’s breasts like he had imagined. He has Tony use his hands to push the mounds closer together, delighted when they almost envelope his dick. He takes several shots in that position as he slowly ruts against Tony’s chest, including a few close-ups of Tony’s face as he has a strange little mini climax under Steve.

Finally, he sits down and has Tony straddle his lap facing out and sit on Steve’s rapidly hardening cock. He takes a few quick pictures of Tony’s smooth back, of the frilly skirt covering Steve’s lap, before slowly pushing Tony to bend forward until he’s pressing his chest into Steve’s lap. Tony whimpers, newly aware of the mess of raw skin that are his nipples, and shimmies around Steve in pleasure.

Steve carefully takes pictures of where they’re joined, tightening focus so that the frame is filled by the sight of Steve’s cock stretching Tony’s rim, cooled come still visible and smeared across Tony’s ass, and the frilly edge of the skirt curling and fluttering around the both of them.

  
“ _ Pepper, _ ” he calls the girl over, “ _ You are done for the day. Take this camera to my rooms and then you can go. _ ” He doesn’t even notice when she steps out, already eager to start again with his new fucktoy.


End file.
